Forgiveness
by Sorida
Summary: After a decade to mull everything over, Wheatley finally gets the opportunity to apologize to Chell and confess. However, he is severely damaged from the space escapade and must be brought back to Aperture for proper repairs. One-sided ChellxWheatley
1. Prologue

_Summary: AU of after the epilogue for Portal 2. Wheatley has had ten years alone in space with the Space Core. He makes a miraculous return to Earth and aims to apologize to Chell for what he did. Upon arrival and re-entry, he is severely damaged and must be taken back to Aperture to be properly repaired. The problem: is Chell willing to forgive him? It's ChellxWheatley, starts off one-sided but develops more later on._

_A/N: It was all a dream! No seriously, it was. I just developed it a bit more into this little story that, hopefully, some people will enjoy. For the record, the AU part of this is That the Black Mesa incident never happened. Sorry, but I don't know enough about Half Life to make it fit nor do I have any ideas on how to fit the Combine conflict in a ChellxWheatley story. The POVs are going to switch around depending upon the chapter so this is going to be my first multichapter first person story. Pretty cool, huh? But it'll start off with a third person prologue in 3...2…1…_

Prologue

Wheatley sighed for maybe the millionth time since he was abandoned in the void of space. The Space Core hadn't actually been any quieter since their "launch", still shouting out "We're in SPACE!" like a hyperactive four-year old. Oddly enough, Wheatley's internal clock still worked, alerting him that nearly a decade had passed since his corruption. He shuddered at the memory.

His intentions hadn't been to keep that lady there. Something had just...happened when he was in complete control of the facility. Even though he couldn't sleep, Wheatley would occasionally get little "nightmares" about the ordeal, memories that would resurface making him feel guiltier and guiltier. If a robot could cry, he most certainly would.

That particular year had been a hard one for him. So many stray little meteors had collided with his frame, sending jolts of unwanted pain coursing through his system. Sure, they weren't particularly large, but they still hurt like Hell.

After a while, Wheatley had begun to wonder if this "God" person he had quoted so long ago had punished him for his actions. Maybe that human concept known as "Karma" was indeed out to get him. He could barely see the Earth anymore due to his cracked optic. What scientific idiots would allow a robot to actually feel pain, discomfort, and the harsh coldness of space? What cruel creature would do that?

A small shiver ran through his system once again. How did this not phase the Space Core in the slightest? Then again, he was pondering the inner workings of a core MADE to love everything and anything space-related.

"We're in SPACE!" it shouted gleefully for probably the trillionth time. Then again, that was the largest understatement of the year.

"I know that; just keep it to yourself for a while, would you? Honestly, you for company out here is the last thing I wanted. Then again, I didn't really want to make that lady Chell run through all those ridiculous testing tracks. I don't know what got into me! I mean, it was like something took over my system and told me exactly what to do and how to act!" Wheatley explained; his voice not as clear as it had been. Years of disuse and abuse had done its toll.

"What?"

"Oh, just forget it. You never bother to listen to me. No, nobody's ever bothered to listen to me! Well, except for Chell when I was guiding her to freedom. I wonder how she's doing. GLaDOS might have let her go free, but maybe not. That Caroline person sure seemed interesting; I'd have loved to meet her. I wonder if she liked cake, it would explain so much and yet, so little."

"Mm, that's nice. But SPACE is nicer!"

"You really don't have an artificial brain, do you?"

"SPACE cake!"

"I'll take that as a no." Wheatley's voice hitched for a minute, going into a synthetic "coughing" fit. "I should really stop talking."

"I'm gonna sing the SPACE song now! SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE, SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE..."

"Would you SHUT UP?"

"...SPACE, SPACE SPACIE SPACIE SPACIE SPACE..."

"Oh, silence is only reminding me of Chell. My biggest regret has to be not apologizing to her. She was so nice and smart, and I ruined whatever bonds of friendship I had with her. If I could do it all over again, I'd never, never, ever let her plug me in. Maybe that way, we could have escaped together and then I could have told her that I..." he broke off again into another "coughing" fit. He hadn't rambled on anything in a while, and now he remembered why, but he just couldn't stop talking aloud this time around.

"With so much time on my own-"

"SPACIE SPACIE SPACIE SPACE!"

"-I definitely know how I feel about her. I want to apologize so badly, to have her forgive me for my misguided and rash actions. I want her to know...I love her. Oh no, you see? That sounded both cheesy and cliché! How can I even tell her how I feel if I can't take myself seriously? I mean really, would she actually believe THAT if she heard it from anyone? This is pathetic. I deserve everything I got." Wheatley finished, shaking his rotating optic, allowing it to be half-closed. Besides, the upper "lid" was malfunctioning too. Everything about him was a huge mathematical error! Why did he have to be built? It just wasn't fair! He could never see the one he cared for ever again all because of his stupid mistake!

"I bet she doesn't even remember me. I bet she has a boyfriend and they're on a date right now, talking about whatever humans like to talk about. Even if someone mentioned anything about Aperture, GLaDOS or Cave would come to mind, not me. If GLaDOS did ask her, 'Do you remember Wheatley?' she'd just shake her head or maybe say, 'Who now?' She must have forgotten about me by now. So much can happen in ten years. Well, at least it can for humans." A small alarm within his system blared, warning him not to continue his monologue aloud. Wheatley sighed again.

"If I could have one wish granted, it would be this: return to Earth and apologize to Chell. That's all I want. Oh, and maybe enough time to confess, but that's it. If I die after that, I'll be more than happy. Simple enough."

"SPACE, SPACE, SPACE, the end!" the Space Core shouted gleefully now that its "SPACE Song" was completely. "Ooooh, what's that?"

For once, slightly interested, Wheatley swiveled his optic around until he noticed a...a rocket headed...RIGHT TOWARDS HIM! Wow, that Space Core actually had noticed something of interest and not a floating particle or a harmful meteor.

Through some quick calculations, Wheatley managed to recognize that the rocket was returning to Earth. With its line of travel, it would barely miss a collision with him, but allow him to hook one of his handles onto its side panel.

"Um...Space Core, would you like to go back to Earth?" Wheatley asked. His nature inclined him to ask, although he could predict the answer easily.

"Noooooooooooooo!" it whined, "I wanna staaaaayyyyy!"

"Alright, alright, that's perfectly fine. I'm going to go back to Earth and hope I don't get destroyed from re-entry!" Wait a minute...re-entry! Could his frame handle it? Could he handle it? Well, he was made to withstand up to 4000 degrees Kelvin. Strangely enough, the song of the same name was surprisingly catchy. He'd heard it once while riding on his rail around the facility and he heard it on one of those old "radio" things. Some were also playing another catchy tune without words, but his instinct told him that it had had words at one point in time. Maybe it was-oh, he didn't have time for this!

The rocket grew closer and closer, leaving Wheatley a few more seconds to mull it over. An opportunity like this had never crossed his path, so this must be his one an only chance. It was either get his circuits fried upon re-entry with a 1 out of 100 chance of survival or spend the rest of his artificial life with the Space Core.

"Well, better to try than to not try at all." Wheatley remarked a bit bitterly. As the rocket zoomed by, he quickly managed to latch a handle onto the spacecraft. This was it, he was finally heading back to Earth. He swiveled his eye piece back to the Space Core, who was gleefully "waving" at him with a handle.

"At least someone's happy out here." And for the first time in years, Wheatley felt that strange sense known as exhilaration. He was going to see Chell again…and maybe give Her a piece of his mind. Well, one achievement at a time. For now, he was perfectly fine with a confession and an apology.

_A/N: I'm not sure how well that actually came out and I realize that someone else is doing a similar story. I'm sorry to that author if anything in this story is similar to anything you have planned. Just PM me for a heads up, I'd rather not be recognized as an uncreative bum with no life aside from stealing people's inner workings. IZ fans, you should have caught the reference. If not, I am ashamed at you/you should be ashamed at yourself for not catching it. 'Kay, that was a bit too harsh…it just kind of slipped…oh, forget it._


	2. Chapter 1

Entering Earth's Atmosphere

Do you ever get that feeling when you just plunge right into something and then either instantly regret it or find it the most exhilarating thing you've done? Well, that pretty much describes how I'm feeling right about now. Being attached to a rocket ship and all, I think I can fairly say that maybe this wasn't one of my best ideas. Ouch, it hit me! The bloody space rock hit me! Yep, this was definitely not one of my better ideas.

This reminds me of when I told Chell to plug me into that port, the one that would allow my personality to download into that monstrosity of a body. Now, that thing was flippin' enormous! I could see, hear, and feel everything inside that insane science facility!

But with years to myself, I'd rather have not ever, EVER, experienced that rush of power, the sense of total control, the amazing feel of satisfaction that I got when I put Her into an inferior potato battery, when I-oh, sorry. I...um...let's not go there again. Yes, that would be nice.

You know, they always say that when you're about to die, your life flashes before your very eyes! My life hasn't been the most interesting or awesome thing ever, but I wouldn't mind seeing her face again, just casually flashing by my optic. No, no, not Her, she can go die again for all I care! Sure, that may have been a bit harsh, but at least I didn't crush Her when She was a potato battery. No, I did nothing of the sort and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!

Now, where was I? Oh yeah, I just knew she was the one to help me escape. Well, she escaped and probably got her little happy ending with the man of her dreams...handsome, funny, nice...everything I'm not. Really, just look at me! A damned personality core with the ability to make Crap Turrets! Although, that last one did come in handy before I...tried to kill her.

Wait a minute-Aaahhh! Ok, good news: I'm nearly two minutes away from re-entry! Amazing how humans can develop us to develop other technology faster. Good for them, we do the work and they get fat. Maybe not all of them if they're anything like Chell...I need to flippin' tell her how I feel.

Oh, bad news: I'm entering Earth's atmosphere in less than two minutes! Ok, ok, don't panic. Prepare, it's all the same! Prepare! Now, I've said that somewhere before...yes, to Chell. The first day I met her. Funny story really, I was checking the rest of the bloody test subjects seeing if someone would actually live long enough for a duel escape. You see, I couldn't move without my rail and I needed some with something very valuable: legs! And lo and behold, I came across her chamber. Not Her chamber, mind you, but her chamber.

She just...wouldn't open the bloody door when I found her! I thought there wasn't anyone in there for a few seconds. Then, BAM! She opens the door. I'll tell you, that was the first time I looked straight at a human and saw something beyond fear, shock, and stupidity. No, I saw a determination, the true ability to problem solve, and a reason to keep on living. Now those are important qualities to have in ANY being, robot or human. You see that? That's my philosophical side coming out a bit right there.

It's hard to believe, but I really started liking her after she abandoned me in the cold void of space, strange way to call off a friendship really, just dumping an old friend in the middle of nowhere. I don't blame her in the slightest; I'd have probably done the same thing. But even so, it was kind of a hard slap to the optic.

They always say that love is weird. I don't really know who "they" are, but whomever and wherever they may be, they'd be smirking with approval.

What bloody scientist gives robots flippin' emotions? Why would they give us something so rewarding, yet so torturous? When I met Chell, my emotions truly started kicking in. I'd never really felt anything towards anyone before. Sure, a bit of fear here, a bit of hatred there, but nothing beyond a few seconds and nothing as memorable as this. That friendship is still one of the strongest bonds I have to her, maybe even possibly boarding on love.

I wish someone had made a manual to emotions. "How to Know If You're Truly In Love" has a nice ring to it. Long, but nice nevertheless. The thing is that it all came on so suddenly, so fast, that I still don't know what's going on. It developed around Year 3 of "The Space Odyssey Nobody Wants to Hear About." I began to think, 'That lady was the only human to ever treat me as an equal counterpart.' All the others had laughed at me or disregarded my advice as if I were some bloody Companion Cube. They all died a horrible, painful death while I just shook my optic and searched once again for another partner.

I don't really know if I truly love her, but better to let her know I love her in some sense of the word than to never have her hear the words out of my speakers. Did that make sense, at all? It sounded so much clearer in my head.

Oh, what in the world is that annoying rumbling sound? Reminds me of when She came back online and left me for dead. Bloody maniac if you ask me. Always was, and still is.

Um, is it just me or is the Earth getting closer and closer...oh no. Maybe I shouldn't do this, maybe I could let go here and live out the rest of my life looking down on the little Earthlings like some sort of alien vessel. I could even be a nice alien without ANY thoughts of taking over the Earth and giving it to my leaders for a snacking planet. I could stay in Earth's orbit with all the nice little satellites that could tear me to pieces if I got to close-oh, they don't sound very nice now...

Augh! Enough inner arguing! I'm staying on this rocket if it's the last thing I do! Well, it probably will be the last thing I do...GAH! Too late! I have to hang on now or be smashed into 1.4 million tiny, unsalvageable pieces! I think I'll stay.

Those scientists said up to 4000 degrees Kelvin, but they never mentioned how flippin' uncomfortable it is getting there! Sure, it's not actually 4000 degrees Kelvin; I think this particular space vessel would have careened out of control already and plunged to its fiery doom, but it's so hot up here. When are we going to land? I-oh no...I...something doesn't feel right. I have to run a manual diagnostic on my system. Right, that will get back to me in a few minutes.

So far, so good; it doesn't look like I'm dying today. That's a plus. Maybe if I get lucky, I'll find Chell within a month or so. I can apologize for my actions and try to rebuild that friendship we had so long ago, except, I can't stop that other feeling from resurfacing. It's getting annoying now. What if it's not actually love? What if it's a virus or something? Now that would be bad, I wouldn't have the strength to counter that.

Whoa, now when did the ground get so close? I made it through the atmosphere...I'm not dead...

Haha! Yes! I made it back to Earth! Oh, how I missed this planet! The sky (which is blue...strange) is beautiful! This is wonderful, more than I could have asked for! Oh, I must find Chell and apologize! I need to apologize to her for everything that I did in that bloody facility. But, will she forgive me?

Now that right there, that I didn't think of before. If she doesn't forgive me and never, in one trillion years, wants to see me again...I can offer her a chance to kill me or something. If she did it to Her, why not to me, right? Or I could...I don't know. Either way, I'd probably end up dying either from her determination to never see me again, or from the damage done to me. Speaking of which, I should probably look at the results for the diagnostic.

Hmm...now this is interesting. I'm not getting much aside from "Requires Aperture Assistance," as if I'd trust anyone there anymore. Look, it doesn't even flippin' tell me how much longer I actually have! I need to know how much time I have to make my apology! She needs to know how terrible I feel inside and day after day, it all just comes rushing back and makes me feel worse! What the-ow! Ok, not cool! Not cool! What? Why did it get so dark?

Ow...ow, that hurt. Wait a minute, why's there so much pain up where...GAH! I don't believe it! My upper handle just ripped off and now, I'm on the bloody asphalt! Talk about a rough landing! Ouch, what sadist makes a robot feel this way? Who gives a robot emotions they can't even control?

Wait...I here humans! They're coming to the rocket! Oh, maybe they'll hear me!

"Hey! Hello? Can you hear me at all up there?" I shout as best as I can. Good thing Chell actually didn't catch me; I now have training on how to attract humans' attention while lying on a floor.

"Did you hear something?" one of them asks.

"Yeah, check around the other side." his partner grunts.

"Hello? Please help me! This is urgent! I'm looking for a friend! She's fairly tall, has dark hair, is mute, um...Brazilian-Japanese origins...do you know who I'm talking about?" I shout again. A rough pull brings me to eye-level with a man somewhere in his thirties…perhaps mid-thirties. I don't know since the only other human I've seen is Chell.

"Hey Erik, check this out! This robot must have come from space or something. I wonder how it got out there." the man says.

"Well, you see...um, how do I explain this? I was helping my friend escape from Her and I kind of got a little bit corrupted and tried to kill her. Then, she launched a portal at the moon after she reached my spooky lair and I was sucked into space with nothing but a bumbling idiot for company. I was stuck up there for ten years and trust me, nothing ever happens up there. It's not interesting in the slightest. Anyway, your spacecraft came by, I latched on, lost my handle in the landing, and now you've gone and found me! Yeah, that's pretty much the story up to speed." I finish while nodding in his direction. He looks a bit suspicious as his partner comes up behind him. I'll assume that's Erik.

"What's up Stephen?" Erik asks.

"This robot just...rambled to me." Stephen replies. Oh, really now? Do I seriously have a sign on me that says "Rambler" anywhere? Great first impression: Wheatley, the rambling robot. It does kind of have a nice ring to it...forget it.

"How can a robot ramble? It's just a robot." Erik says. I narrow my eye at him.

"Oh, just because I'm a robot doesn't mean I can ramble? In fact, I do have a name thank you very much!"

"Well, what is it?" Stephen asks.

"My name is..." Oh, what a great time to have my voice give out on me! At least my sarcasm still works.

"What, R2-D2?" Erik jokes.

"No!" I answer bitterly. Will they just give me a break? Honestly, it's the least they could do! "It's Wheatley!"

"Got it. Now Wheatley, who did you say you were looking for again? It sounded an awful lot like a person I know." Stephen nodded in correspondence to Erik's remark. My hopes soar. Maybe, just maybe, by some stroke of luck, I landed myself in the right place!

"Is her name Chell by any chance?" I ask, unable to keep the excitement out of my voice. How could I not? I could finally apologize!

"Yes actually, she came upon my house about ten years ago. She had some weird cube with her and a strange looking device. I didn't ask her about it, but we became friends." Erik said. Oh, this was just too good to be true! I'm literally bursting at the bolts with pure excitement. Is this what it feels like to be human, to be so happy without a care in the world? Did I actually just find true happiness?

"Yes! Yes! That's her! Oh, can you take me to her? I need to apologize!" I blurt out. Not one of my best moves, but it beats a "joy ride" on the _outside_ of a rocket.

"Why do you need to apologize so badly?"

"I did something that I'm not proud of in the slightest. I want her to know that I never wanted any of that to happen." Erik smiled.

"You see Stephen? Now that is some true friendship devotion right there!" he exclaims. Well, looks like I found my ally. "I can take you to her. The ride is about a half-hour long, but nothing unbearable. Besides, I needed to give her some cake for her birthday. She may be mute, but she's so nice to everyone."

Well, talk about the irony.

He loads me into his car and waves goodbye to Stephen. The car starts up and we're off to see Chell. I can't even express how happy I am right now. And to think, I didn't want to latch onto that rocket. I'm glad I decided to, what luck, what luck!

I'm going to see her again, and I'm going to apologize. After all, that's what friends do.

This was a triumph, a huge success. Now, I just have to wait. This will be easy; I've been waiting for ten years already. It's time for a rest and some silence. Yes, a bit of silence is nice. Silence, that's a great word right there. Ah, silence.

...

Are we there yet?

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Yeah, I did take the advice and I do realize how sudden Wheatley's love is. I actually didn't mean for it to be that prominent and OOC...but it came out that way. After mulling it over for a while, I developed an explanation that is hinted at in this chapter:_

_Wheatley is still new at experiencing positive emotions, such as happiness and friendship. He partially mistook some of his positive emotions towards Chell for love, believing and doubting that he is truly in love with her. Also, after a traumatic experience, one usually takes comfort in something familiar to their mind and soul. Chell happened to be the first thing on his mind during this experience and he emotionally latched onto her. You know, like a little kid would do if they were ripped away from their parents. They'd latch themselves to the first authority figure they'd see. Wheatley is still at that emotionally maturing stage since, at the facility, he was pretty much on his own with nothing but his rail, some other antisocial cores, and "ten thousand flippin' vegetables." He's beginning to get over it all, but still feels an incredibly strong friendship with Chell and is willing to restore it by any means necessary._

_Sorry it came on too strong earlier. It wasn't actually the main reason of his return; the apology is as you'll see later on. Next up is a Chell POV chapter. I think I'm going to alternate the POV every chapter between Chell and Wheatley, but I'll tell you if it remains the same. As you can obviously tell, this was in Wheatley's POV. Please tell me if this was any better._

_Oh, and there was/is a reason for the Invader Zim references (there was one in this chapter too). You see, at the time when most of the Portal programmers were at DigiPen, there were too many programming teams than there were art teams. One team pitching their game idea cited Jhonen Vasquez's works such as JtHM, Squee!, and Invader Zim, saying that they wanted to make a game that was different. Turns out, all the art teams (about three of them) went to that very team…they were all Invader Zim fans. So, happy ending time: Narbacular Drop was made. Most of the team from Narbacular Drop went on to work for Valve and created Portal…which led to a massive cult following, "the cake is a lie," and Portal 2. This was just my little way of making the connection. Well, that was a fun little tidbit of information._


	3. Chapter 2

Familiar Faces

Life is probably one of the strangest, most twisted things in the entire universe. Trust me, I know from experience. I bet you can't even fathom some of the things I've both seen and done. Between the homicidal computers, singing turrets, potato batteries, and strange poems, it's a wonder that I'm not insane yet.

I've been alive for generations, stuck in stasis for a good 300 years or so. I can't really remember...it might have been a little less, maybe a little more. Anyway, take it easy on me; I've suffered some sort of brain damage.

How? Simple: blame the rival of Black Mesa. I was trapped in the death hole that is the Aperture Science Enrichment Center for a majority of my life just doing my best to survive. There's this terrible system set up over there where the computer mainframe corrupts any AI unit plugged into it. Pretty crappy programming job if you ask me. But why would you want to ask a mute in the first place?

The testing facility is what caused whatever brain damage I still have and all my other physical problems. Almost all the stuff in that damned place either did my body harm or made fun of my weight. The latter never bothered me much due to the fact that I was more concerned about my life than my looks. At least I have a set course for my priorities.

I escaped from Aperture about ten years ago with a Companion Cube (it now sits in my living room next to the couch) and the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. GLaDOS must have forgotten to take it away from me when I left. After stumbling around in a huge wheat field for hours, someone found me and here I am.

Now, I'm working for Black Mesa's space program as a technician. I guess whatever defects and shit my body had after the "Aperture Experience" (it sounds TOO good now) my friend Erik took care of. He knows an amazing doctor that owns some frigging awesome equipment. I won't go into details about all that; basically all you need to know is that I'm better and able to work.

The only problem they had was recovering my speech. That part of brain was way beyond some fancy transplant or whatever the heck it is that they do. But, I'm fine without speaking. I don't necessarily need to speak to communicate with others. Over the years, my facial expressions have improved as well as the ability to kick some jerk's ass if I have to. It always makes for an amusing story later on.

I sigh happily on my porch as I watch the clouds roll across the sky. Have you ever just stopped to look at them before? Try it sometime, it's nice to unwind from the bustle of society and focus on the simple things in life. That's one thing my traumatic experience taught me: don't take what you have for granted. I wish someone could actually hear my thoughts and understand me beyond the gestures, expressions, and papers I type. I want someone to understand the inner workings of my mind, regardless of a small disability.

Quickly, I get up and walk back inside my house and search for an old "trinket." That's all I'm willing to call it now, hoping I'll never have to use it again. If someone offered me all the money in the world so that I would demonstrate how to use it, they'd get a swift punch in the jaw and a concussion to go with it.

I gingerly pull out a box with a circular design drawn on it. Opening it, I pull out the crown jewel of quantum technology, the portal gun. Even after a decade in storage, it still looks brand new.

It's still weird how I don't have the desire to turn it over to Black Mesa. There's something about the device that seems so...comforting. What the Hell am I saying? This thing nearly cost me my life! Then again, it saved me on multiple occasions. Oh, forget it, I'll just put it under the category of "Crap I Kept for No Real Reason" and leave it at that.

I shove it back into the storage box and push said box back into the closet. Slamming the door, I wonder why I actually took it out in the first place. Oh right, today's my birthday.

It's probably not actually my birthday, but since this was the day I escaped the clutches of GLaDOS, I just dubbed it as my birthday. I had my personal moment of victory when I celebrated it for the first time with two of my friends from work. The fact that I actually have friends now and can get cake any time I want just proves to GLaDOS that I'm the opposite of what she claimed. She was probably right about being adopted…and we all know how reliable her word is. Thank God for sarcasm.

My head automatically jerks upward as I hear a loud slam. That's one good thing about being an old test subject, your reflexes are amazing. I relax as I realize the noise came from a car, but whose could it be? The neighbors are on vacation to who knows where (and good riddance too) and Erik's shift doesn't end for another hour.

There's a knock on my door. I get myself up and listen to the voice on the other side.

"Hey! Open up Chell!" they shout. Of course it's Erik, might as well "play" with him a bit. I lean casually on the door and give it a soft knock.

"Oh come on! It's your birthday and I pulled some strings so I could get out early!" Pulled some strings? You could say, "I have some Aperture brand floss!" and they'll give you a week off in exchange for it. People are just so gullible nowadays.

"I know you're in there! Besides, I've got something important I need to ask you! Come on! Please just open up!" It's fun to hear him struggle, but enough is enough. I slowly pull the door open and Erik stumbles in, nearly dropping the cake he has in his hands.

"Would you give me a bit of warning next time?" I giggle as he "scolds" me. I give him my best "I'm innocent!" face.

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time, but mark my words: next time, you're definitely not getting cake." I shrug; GLaDOS threatened me with turrets and death. You can't get anymore legit than that.

"Well, happy birthday Chell." he says, straightening up and smiling. I can't help but smile back and take the cake from his hands. It took me years to trust him enough for friendship, and I'm glad he was so patient.

"Oh, one more thing Chell." he says. I look at him and signal with my hand for him to go on. "The Adrian XX returned from its little excursion today and I found the weirdest thing! There was some little eyeball-shaped robot on the ground insisting that it knew you! Maybe it got you confused with something else, but I just thought I'd bring it here for you to fix. It was pretty banged up and I thought you might like a little 'puzzle challenge' on your birthday, so I agreed to take him with me. Here, I'll go get it." Erik runs back out of my house and to his truck. I stand there in the hallway with disbelief.

No way, it can't be Him, can it? It's possible, but what are the odds? If it's him, I swear...

"It is you! Oh, I'm so happy! For a while there, I thought this guy here was lying to me since a lot of people seem to have done that a lot. Then, I was beginning to think that he'd dump me on the side of the road to be pounded into scrap metal, but I was wrong. He brought me here and now I can tell you exactly what's been on my mind for the last few years." It is him; I'd know that voice anywhere. My eyes narrow into a glare and the robot immediately shuts up. Finally, that's probably the best thing he's done for himself. I never thought I would see _it_ again, nor did I want to. Yet, here it is, right in the hands of my friend. Erik begins to fidget uncomfortably under my glare.

"Do you want me to come back later with Stephen?" he asks. I nod. He quickly plops the metal annoyance on the closest table and rushes out of the house. Once I hear his engine fade off into the distance, I advance upon the personality core. Oh, there's going to be Hell to pay.

This little...thing abandoned me, betrayed my trust and friendship to an extent. I should have known better than to have trusted it at all, its kind are all the same. A blind fury courses through me as I stomp closer and closer to it, unable to keep much of my anger contained.

"You're angry aren't you?" it asks. Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious. I can see why GLaDOS called you an incompetent moron. Do you ever pick up on anything right away? Let's get this straightened out: nobody freaking wants you here! "Now see here! Just hear me out and then, if you're not in the least satisfied with what I have to say, go ahead and tear me to pieces and burn the remains for all I care. Well, that sounds a bit gruesome and painful now that I think about it...scratch that then. Maybe you could...oh no, that's painful too. How about if you...no, no, too messy. I've got it! What if you...ah! That's even more horrific than the last!" My patience is wearing thin. I slam my hand down on the table (how'd I get here so fast?) and send him another glare. At least he can read facial expressions pretty well; his eye piece widens a bit.

"Um...right, I should just get on with it, shouldn't I?" I nod and cross my arms. This day got a Hell of a lot more exciting. It's not every day you see an old ex-friend who tried to kill you now sitting defenselessly on your dining room table. I tap my foot as I wait for him to begin. I'm kind of disappointed that he wasn't destroyed by an asteroid.

"I just wanted to say-no, no, that's a terrible start! You haven't seen me for decades and you probably want to do to me the same as you did to Her before. Not that I blame you in the slightest, but I just need to tell you something before you try to kill me. It's rather important and I think you'll appreciate it, although, by the look on your face, it seems as though you want me to self-destruct or something of the sort." He nods vigorously as I raise an eyebrow. Here's hoping the defective little thing can read my thoughts well enough. I spin my hand in a small circle and he directs his eyes to the floor. It's nervous. Good.

Now, just get on with the damned thing already.

_A/N: Honestly, I cannot thank you guys enough for your support! The success I'm having with this story is flippin' amazing and it makes me happy that people are enjoying something that I'm more than happy to do! Although, I'm kind of half and half with this chapter seeing as Chell's character is hard to get. You don't see much of her determination here since the situation doesn't call for it. Hopefully, I'll get better as this goes along. As for the purpose of this chapter, it's a summary for what happened after the events of Portal 2 and how Chell feels about the world. I will take no offense if someone reviews saying, "This was the weakest chapter," since I completely, utterly agree. I need to ease into Chell a bit more._

_In response to all the coincident-related reviews, I'm kind of rolling out the Portal logic or lack of. With a universe where shooting a portal at the moon actually saves you is enough for me to string together a bit of luck for Wheatley. Of course, his luck is going to go quite sour soon._

_As for the tense and POV switching, this is something new I'm trying out. The tenses switch because most of the stuff so far has been past actions and thoughts. Do you think in the present tense? The other reason for having present tense do the story telling is because I don't want you to know the ending. If something's in past tense for all the characters, you automatically know none of them are going to die. The switching is done for secrecy from my madness and for a slight feel of Portal's FPP-style; you figure out the story as you go along._

_The different POVs are meant to reflect the developing feelings between Chell and Wheatley...and to explain what one might be doing while the other is out of commission. You can't have someone unconscious telling the story! It'd probably be something like this:_

_...Black_

_And I know you don't want that as a chapter. What a rip off!_

_The reason for Erik's quick approval was (hopefully) explained in this chapter. Also, he and Stephen work for Black Mesa. Enough said._

_Once again, please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I do take every review I get into consideration and I want to make a clear boundary between Chell's personality and Wheatley's. It was really hard to write this chapter since I needed Chell to stay more focused and less ramble-y as Wheatley, and more of the "kick your ass if you are one" type of girl. I don't want her to be completely invincible, but I don't want to make her weak. Chell has a very strong mentality and personality going for her._

_Next up is a Wheatley chapter where we hear of more rambling and an apology. Also, I'll try my best to update daily since this story needs to be finished swiftly before it leaves my train of thought._

_For the record, I do not own the OCs used since they are not OCs, but cameos of Erik Wolpaw (original Portal writer) and Stephen Merchant (Wheatley's voice). They will not be seen again due to their correspondence with Black__Mesa._


	4. Chapter 3

Haywire

You know, this situation is making me think of an old line I heard from the humans once: If looks could kill, I'd be dead. Well, that's how I feel right about now. Nothing ever goes according to plan, my corruption is a fine example of it, but this is ridiculous. Chell flippin' hates my very existence and would probably love to go throw me into the nearest incinerator she can find.

Alright, note to self: angry people are scary people. When I first came in here, I wasn't exactly expecting the "Welcome Wagon," (however delightful it may sound) from her, but maybe not a reaction quite as harsh. It's true! She's glaring bloody daggers at me! I didn't even know anybody could make themselves look that menacing! Well, She could since She could kill me in less than a nanosecond.

Oh, you see that there? Now, she's getting annoyed and impatient. Well, I would be to if the person I hated came waltzing up to my house all willy-nilly. I...just described myself there, didn't I? Hmm…yes, I did. But what else am I supposed to do, cartwheel for her? I can barely move on my own! I mean, I a huge mess here! Wait, I actually am…a bit of oil is starting to creep onto the table. At least, I hope that's oil. No, I don't hope that's oil! I hope it's something not harmful to her just sitting there, but I hope it's not oil because that would mean that I'm dying or something. I don't want to die right now.

I try to speak to her, but I just can't! Why is it all so hard to say? It's a simple apology that I need to get out there or I'll die from guilt. Is that even possible, to die from guilt? I mean, I was losing little brain chips every time Space Core said something beyond idiotic. Wow, it's a wonder I'm not dead already. I mean, I wasn't destroyed by space rubbish, I wasn't immediately destroyed upon re-entry, and Chell hasn't tried to kill me yet so that's a plus.

Augh! What in the world was that loud noise? Oh, now that probably damaged something! I look towards the origin of the noise and sure enough, it's Chell. I think she just clapped really loud. She's got this weird expression on her face, a mix of telling me to go die in a hole and, at the same time, demanding that I say something. I better do what she wants me to.

"So, um...you're probably wondering how I got back, so...I'll just start off by telling you!" I say while trying my best to "smile." Another glare is sent my way and I snap back to standard position. Chell can be flippin' terrifying when she wants to be. Reminds me of a time back at the facility when Horror Core tried to freak me out with an old ghost story. Didn't believe a word of it, but it did make me wary of the effects that fish shaped ethyl benzene has on one's AI. Horrible thing really, I think that's how Anger Core got so...crazy for lack of a better term. Then there are all the other robots who scream for no reason at all. Scary stuff right there, scary stuff.

Her sharp little cough brings me back to reality. Right, I need to apologize now or within the next 12.5 minutes or else my system will go into emergency shut down and-wait, emergency shut down? Oh, how flippin' convenient! Look, there's even a little countdown clock in my optic! See? Actually, that aspect is pretty convenient. Alright, um…saving recent memories, addressing damage…done. Oh, now this doesn't look good. Looks like I've got some major internal damage that I can't seem to pinpoint just yet. Maybe if I do something else for a while…Oh, right, right, right, I have to start apologizing now. But how do I start?

"You know, I really love what you've done with the place. Great furniture, I absolutely love the couch and the chandelier above me." She rolls her eyes and grunts. Great, not only have I made a proper idiot of myself, but now I've made her angrier! I need to fix this fast.

"Alright, I'm going to say what I need to now. Chell, it's been a while and I know you're still quite, as you humans would say it, pissed off at what I did. I mean, who wouldn't be? I betrayed you, tried to kill you, stuck you and Her together for hours, created evil traps, made-this isn't helping my cause at all, is it?" She shakes her head, all the while maintaining a steady glare. Now that takes some skill. I wish I could do that, but I'd have to shake my optic to convey something like that. Trust me when I say that everything starts moving on its own once I start doing that.

"Yes, what I'm getting at is-oh no." I clench my eye shut as best as I can with a broken cover shield. These weird electric tremors keep passing through my body, making it harder and harder to process everything. It happened a bit on the ride up here, but now it's just flippin' painful. In fact, it's even more painful than when She crushed me and I had to be repaired while functioning. How else could I have survived that? I was thrown onto the ground without a second thought and I still had to think of a way to make it out alive. Now there's one experience I could live without. But the tremors…what are they from?

It's starting to subside now and I open my optic fully again. The first thing I see is her, still steaming at the mere sight of me, glare and all remaining on her features. You know, when you actually look at her, she is rather beautiful and lovely. Wait, what am I thinking? I need to apologize right away and I'm not about to get held up from her appearance!

"Ok, I'm ready. Chell, after everything that's happened, I realize that-GAH!" What the bloody Hell? I just felt something inside of me switch off and break. Another surge passes through me and this time, I can't help but let out a tiny yelp of pain. Something big just happened and I have no clue what it is. Oh, maybe it is a virus and I'm going to die after I go into forced Sleep Mode in...6.1 minutes. No! I need to apologize! I need more time to get my thoughts straight. I hate it when things don't come out the way they sound in my head.

"Alright, here we go, I'm really going to do it this time." I sigh first, prepping myself for what is to come. But this time feels strangely different...like I actually know what to say.

"Chell, we haven't seen each other in nearly a decade. I'm sure you forgot about me along the way, but I didn't forget about you." Some emotion flashes quickly across her face, seems like that last part was a little too familiar for her. "No, not in the 'I'm going to kill you for leaving me in space,' kind of way. Throughout all the years I was stuck in space, the only thing I've ever wanted to do was apologize." I pause for a moment to let the information sink in. She looks less hostile now, though still keeping up her original intense demeanor. At least now it looks like she doesn't want to kill me quite yet. I'm still expecting her to pull out a hammer or some other tool of the sort to bash me into pieces. Although, I think she'd be better suited with a crowbar...ah! Focus Wheatley, focus!

"I will admit, at first I was quite angry. I mean, you can't blame me for that! If I didn't feel like that, I'd probably be mad! Anyway, I want to sincerely apologize for what I did to you back in the facility. If I could, I would travel back in time and prevent myself from ever downloading my personality into that corrupted mainframe. That was a pretty stupid idea once I thought about it. Why I ever believed I could run that place, nobody will ever know." I look right into her still narrowed eyes. "I don't expect you to forgive me right away, but perhaps given enough time...which would be quite a lot under the circumstances but maybe, we could be friends again. That, or there's the option of killing me right here, right now, your choice, up to you. If you do choose the latter, please kill me as quickly and painlessly as possible." She contemplates my offers as my thoughts race. I guess I'll be happy either way; I got my wish, but the former option would be ideal. Oh, for God's sake! Another bloody surge!

...

She looks beautiful when she's in deep thought about my fate. I can see why I love her, so majestic and mysterious. I can only wonder what she's thinking right now...but the fact that she's thinking of me just warms me to my central power core. If only I could explain exactly what I feel when I see her...

"Chell, there's something else I want to tell you," I say softly, my voice smooth and precise. I'm just going to start up again, regardless of whether she is looking at me or not. Either way, she can still hear me. AT least, I think she can.

"Chell, I love you." Now that got her attention. Her eyes widen with surprise and horror.

I wonder why she's so surprised...

Oh no, did I just say what I think I said? Did I just confess? What the-how...why did I flippin' say that! The feeling, the raw emotion just came over me so suddenly. Why did that happen? How did it happen? I'm not supposed to feel anything as strong as love, yet here I am, sitting on a table expressing whatever emotion that just so happens to show its face in my circuitry. She probably hates me even more now.

*Emergency Shut Down Activated*

~Beginning Procedure~

Shut Down Preparation: 5 seconds

What? No, no, no! This is all wrong! I didn't mean to confess, it just...happened! I wasn't supposed to say that yet! I don't even know what love really is! Why did I make the biggest mistake of my life? This wasn't supposed to be! I need to take it back, but how do you go about fixing something like this? How do you tell someone that your confession was just a flippin' accident, a slip of the tongue?

*Error Reached*

~Defective Controller~

Shut Down Preparation: Still Online, 3 seconds

My hearing and sight begin to fade as the shut down takes its course. Everything is getting so hard to process...so hard to think straight. Did that warning say something about the Controller? Isn't that the thing for excess emotions? Or is it for the calorimeter experiment? Maybe it's the Geiger counter. I have no clue why I'd need that piece of equipment, I'm made to handle radiation for if I wasn't, I'd have been destroyed and burned to a crisp already. And crazy, but who am I to judge that last one?

I fall on my side and my blurring vision flips...well, sideways. I can barely make out Chell now. I can hardly think straight right now.

…

Birds aren't very nice animals you know, they steal potatoes. Potatoes are nice…I knew one potato that said nice things. I think it was a battery. How can a potato be a battery? Aren't they edible? Why would a potato talk in the first place? Why would a turret talk? Why do I even talk?

…

What the bloody Hell was I just thinking about?

*Shut Down Initiated*

~Goodnight~

I've heard stories about the Emergency Shut Down. Most Personality Cores don't come back online. There's not really a big need to since there are so many of us. But, I don't think I'm ready to sleep. Maybe my luck will hold out for another hour or so…

As the last of reality fades away, it seems as though there is enough time for one more thought.

Will I wake up?

_A/N: Hooray! There's a little cliff hanger at the end for you. :) Whoa, this got how many reviews? O.o Thanks so much!_

_As for Wheatley's OOC-ness, it's the first sign you get of his degradation. The Controller is meant to cancel out excess emotions to prevent Wheatley from focusing on anything other than science. When activated, he can feel simple versions of happiness, sadness, anger, etc. With it now deactivated and malfunctioning, his emotions are going completely haywire and increasingly difficult to control. See, I told you his luck would go sour._

_A Chell chapter is up next. Don't be mistaken, she's still pissed at Wheatley. At the moment, she's in shock and has cooled off a bit. I'll get more into that next chapter. I'm going to take a break and I'll update once more on 4/29 or 4/30; I just realized how hilarious Stephen Merchant is and I'm hooked on watching videos of him on YouTube. I guess he's going on a stand-up tour and I think he'll be in the US on December, 26 of this year. So…I'll update in a few days. The good thing about cliff hangers is that I'm going to be 5 times more obligated to update once I recover from this little excursion._

_I promise you all, this story will not be abandoned; I just need one night to myself. This story was started on the night of 4/22 and I need to take a break before my brain overloads from all the writing I've been doing. So, I'll come back with a Chell chapter soon, I promise __**promise**__._


	5. Chapter 4

Rivalries

Have you ever had that feeling absolute shock where it prohibits you from doing anything aside from gawking at whatever's in front of you? It's happening to me now because of the robot within my line of vision. Once I get over the initial insanity of it all, my mind kicks back into gear.

Ok, um...what the Hell just happened? That thing just apologized and then said it loved me. Love? Can it feel love? Is it supposed to feel love? If so, what idiot would do that?

I tap my foot, waiting for it to continue with whatever else it had to say. Back at the facility, it always rambled to me about something: birds, Her, "Bring Your Daughter to Work Day," you name it. Realization hit me once I looked at the normally blue optic: its system shut down. Now that I've cooled off, I finally see the extent of its damage. Mind you, I'm still freaking pissed, but I dropped my anger a bit once I saw the oil staining my table. Damn, that's going to take a while to get out.

I walk closer to the table, all the dents, scorch marks, and deep scratches becoming more and more visible. Its handle is missing, the upper optic shield is malfunctioning (half of the optic is in the "closed" position), and the optic itself has a huge jagged crack running down the middle of it. All in all, it looks like a piece of crap that has been through more than it could handle; an incompetent, moronic, rambling piece of crap.

Carefully, I lift the lifeless frame and look on the underside. A plate has been pried from its screws somehow. Now I know where the oil leak is coming from. I place it back on the table and hold my head in my hands. What am I supposed to do? I hate the thing, but I don't want it to "die" for one reason or another.

When it all happened, I remember it ordering me to hold on when it finally came off of the management rail. The weird thing is that I wanted to save it; I didn't want it to leave. Once GLaDOS set me free, the anger kicked in. But the truth is, after the first year of freedom, I completely forgot about it. I still don't remember its name now that I think about it. I wonder why…it was technically a friend before it tried to kill me. Ugh, I'll figure this out later.

After another quick one-over of its condition, I realize that it won't reboot with some assistance. Great, it all comes down to me again; it always comes down to me. I guess I've been given a choice here: save that back-stabbing idiot or let it burn in Android Hell. I'm not sure if I want either of those. I hate the robot, but do I want it to die? Do I actually hate it that much?

Do I want to be like Her? Oh, Hell no. This is getting ridiculous.

Faster than my thoughts can comprehend, I rush to my closet for the second time today, and grab my toolbox. I really can't believe I'm doing this. I walk back to the table where I left the core and plop the toolbox next to it. Goddamn conscious, might as well get started.

…

Nearly three hours of work later, I wipe sweat off of my forehead and examine the sphere once more. It looks a bit better, mind you; I couldn't actually fix the internal damage. I don't have the right equipment. But I did manage to fix the frame, weld the rips in the metal, and bang out the dents. It's not perfect work, but it'll have to do. I found a manual on/off switch located under the right side of the optic. Just as I'm about to turn the damned thing back on, I hear a knock on my door.

"Hey! Open up Chell!" It's Stephen this time. If I weren't as perceptive, I would have thought he was here for my birthday. However, I can tell that he's nervous from the constant pounding on the door and the fact that his voice sounded higher pitched. His voice always rises when he's frantic.

I open up the door and he stumbles into my house, hitting his head on the top of the door frame on the way inside. Under different circumstances, I would have laughed and teased him about being clumsy.

Pushing his glasses up and rubbing his forehead, he addresses me. "Chell, the higher-ups at Black Mesa found a metal plate where the rocket landed. They questioned both Erik and me about it. You know what was on it?" I shook my head no, and he continued.

"It had the Aperture Science logo on it! They think we're conspiring against them or have some sort of equipment hidden from them. I know the latter is true, but we're not planning a coup or anything! Listen, you have to get out of here and go somewhere safe. They're going to track that," he points to the slightly repaired personality core, "straight here and they won't show you any mercy. As you know, Black Mesa has a terrible rivalry with Aperture Science so none of us are safe. I'm going to have to leave in a minute in case they tracked me here. I suggest you do the same. We're all going to have to split up if we want a chance to escape." He fidgets with his glasses, waiting for any sort of response from me. How do I respond to that?

I slowly nod my head and close my eyes. Why did this all have to happen today? Some birthday this is turning out to be. Suddenly, I feel something close in around me. I open my eyes and see Stephen giving me a hug. Keep in mind, I'm not a "huggie" person, but for once I do hug back. With all the crap going on, I need one. Where was he when I was still a test subject? It would have been nice to have his company.

"It'll be alright Chell," he whispers in my ear, "I'll see you again." I nod; I don't doubt for a moment that I'll be able to weasel my way out of this. The whole "Aperture Escapade" was ten times worse than this.

"Ugh, ouch…am I dead yet?" My body automatically straightens as soon as I hear that voice. Shouldn't it still be deactivated? I turn my head towards the table and see the deep blue optic staring back at me. Stephen pulls away as well and looks curiously at the personality core. I glare at it.

"Um…is this a bad time?" it asks, glancing between the two different expressions. Funny, it seemed confused as to whom to make eye contact with.

"No, I was about to leave." Stephen replied, "I'm sorry, but what's your name again? I'm terrible with names. Wilton?"

"Wheatley. You know, like a field of wheat. I've never seen a wheat field before, but I know it looks nothing like me. Come to think of it, I haven't seen a lot of things. I've never seen the clouds or the stars from Earth, trees, rivers, lakes, everything." So that's his name, Wheatley. It's weird how I forgot that, yet remembered everything that the turrets said.

"Right. I'm going to leave. Chell, if you head into a forested area, you should be fine. Leave within the hour." With that, Stephen ran out the door, ducking this time, and drove off. I stood there for a good minute or so before taking action. If Black Mesa was after it, then they would discover the portal gun and the boots. Damn it, I really did have to leave. But where would I go? I have no family, my two friends are going completely different ways, and my employer is hunting me down. What now?

"Um…excuse me." I whirl around and look at Wheatley. I raise an eyebrow. "I couldn't help overhearing-that was stupid to say. I mean, I am sitting right here. Anyway, I think I know a safe place to go where they won't know where to find you. You're probably not going to like this, but maybe you should go back to Aperture." I can't believe he just suggested that. It sees the obvious look of contempt on my face and resumes talking.

"What I mean is…you are kind of friends with Her now, so maybe she'll let you back in. Besides, even if they track you there, they'll more than likely be imprisoned as new test subjects or be injected with mantic DNA. Unless you can think of somewhere else, I think that's your best bet." Well, it's got me there. Why does it have to be right? Isn't it supposed to be incompetent? I groan and leave the room, might as well get my things together.

I go back into the closet and get the portal gun out of its box. This will definitely be useful to have. I reach in further and pull out the Long-Fall Boots. The strangest thing is, they're really quite comfortable. Hmm…maybe I should change into some different clothes.

Five minutes later, I'm dressed in some loose jeans, the Aperture Laboratories tank top under a jean jacket, and the Long-Fall Boots. Of course, I had to put my hair up. With the portal gun, I grab my Companion Cube (it'll be safer with me in the facility than with Black Mesa) and walk back to where I left Wheatley. It's still looking worse for wear, but seems to be alive. It looks up at me.

"I was thinking," I roll my eyes. Here comes a ramble, "that maybe you should use a different entrance." I raise an eyebrow. So there are multiple exits and entrances. I thought it was strange to only assume that the shack was the only one.

"Your friend found you outside of his house, right?" I nod. It continues, "Well, that's the first place they'll look for you if they assume you go back from where you came from. I can show you a different entrance that's off in the forest. It's not a terribly long way off, but it's far enough away to avoid major detection. Just a thought, it's all up to you really." Damn, I think I'm going to have to take it with me. I really don't want to, but it brought up some good points. If they already suspect Erik, then they're probably searching his place right now. My best chance is through the forest. I run back to the closet (this is getting freaking annoying) and grab a backpack.

Putting down both the Companion Cube and the portal gun, I open the backpack and put Wheatley inside. I can't zip it back up, but it'll be easy to carry.

"Really, I can't thank you enough for taking me. I don't deserve any of this…not a second chance, not your kindness, nothing. I should have been destroyed in space." Ok, what the Hell? Why is it talking like this? I don't remember Wheatley being so…pessimistic and negative, must be caused by its internal damage.

Without a second thought, I grab the portal gun and cube once more and exit through the back door. This is it…my return to Aperture with the damned robot on my back. I told you life was a lying piece of shit. Well, now I get to go "exploring."

"Wow, it's beautiful." The personality core says with awe, looking over my shoulder. I placed it in a way so it could face the same direction I do. "We can really walk anywhere we want now." I whack it lightly with my free hand. Tell me the directions already!

"Oh right, sorry. Um…head towards the right, where the oak tree is." How'd it know it was an oak? Now's no time to ponder something like that. I walk over in that general vicinity.

"Alright, the forest isn't too far from here. Just keep walking straight and we should be there in an hour or so. Maybe…" Oh, that's convincing. Maybe this wasn't the best idea…

"Ah! Bird! Bird! Oh wait, it's really high above us. Never mind, keep walking!"

Yeah, this really wasn't a good idea.

_A/N: I'm back! And that's why Chell didn't go to Black Mesa for repairs. Next chapter, Wheatley's going to annoy the Hell out of Chell. Maybe he'll get mauled by a bird again…_

_If you were wondering, yes, GLaDOS, Atlas, and P-body are all going to have some role in this story. Atlas and P-body will have pretty large roles later on. And yes, I'm planning on doing one tiny chapter with the Space Core._

_Thanks for reviewing/favoriting/alerting my story! It makes me so happy to see people enjoying it. Also, I do recommend you read the Portal fic called "Wheatley's Second Chance," by x Mostly Harmless x. It's awesome. So, see you tomorrow with another chapter!_


	6. Chapter 5

Tracked and Dropped

If my memory serves correct, humans need food to live and function. So, why didn't she bring any? I saw her grab a water bottle earlier, but did she completely forget about food?

Wow, the clouds do look wonderful when you're not looking down on them. Then again, all I could actually see were storms...terrible storms like hurricanes and twisters, nasty weather. I'd never want to be caught in one of those; ripped apart from sheer wind velocity or objects crashing into me at break-neck speeds. That doesn't sound very inviting.

But now, the clouds look all fluffy and soft. Reminds me of a kid's hair I saw at "Bring Your Daughter to Work Day." That did not end well, but there was this one girl with the softest looking hair you've ever seen. Now that I think about it, her eyes remind me of the sky.

It's strange how different perspectives can change one's opinions so much. I wonder what she thinks of me now. Does she still hate me? Does she forgive me? Does she think that I'm a stalking piece of crap? Ok, maybe I did stalk her a bit, but it was only to apologize!

"So...how's your life been?" I ask, trying to start some sort of conversation. I can't really see her face, but she's giving off this "I'm annoyed at you so shut up" kind of vibe.

"If it makes you feel any better, mine's been terrible. After I was launched into space, I felt so guilty for everything I had done to you and those two other robots. Honestly, I put you all through Hell and I didn't even bat an eye! I was as bad as Her!" I wasn't getting any sort of response from her, nope, nothing at all. Well, might as well continue.

"Then, all those little meteors came along and rammed into me. Now I know how the moon feels on a daily basis. I never knew how much being in space could be...or how cold it is up there. Anyway, that rocket was the first and only opportunity I had back to Earth. I just wanted to apologize to you, and I am terribly sorry for what I did." She's still unresponsive. I sigh, I shouldn't have come back.

My optic widens as a shock passes through my body. Once the initial pain passes, I feel...outright furious. Here I am, saving her skin and spilling everything to her and she's just sitting there like she doesn't even care. She probably doesn't care!

"For God's sake, will you do something to let me know you're in there? I know you're not stupid and I know you can hear everything I'm saying, so just do something to let me know you understand! Honestly, it's the least you could do right now!" Another painful jolt darts across my circuitry. What the heck did I just say?

Chell stops abruptly and puts the Companion Cube down. She lays the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device on top of it and removes the backpack I'm in. Oh no. What did I just do?

She glares at me and turn the backpack upside-down, emptying me and its contents onto the ground rather painfully. As I collide with the ground, I hear a sickening crack and snap. Gravity and inertia allow me to roll onto my side. Oh, so she did have some food in that bag! Next to me are a few granola bars, some canned goods, a can opener (good call), some papers, two water bottles, and a lighter. How'd she cram me in there with all that stuff? Maybe she had the supplies in there from some other event and decided to keep them in there until...I don't know.

Ugh, I'm in so much pain right now! Stupid scientists...a bunch of sadists...good for nothing...

I feel something yank me up. Within a few seconds, I am face-to-face with Chell. Her glare is unsettling. I mean, a flippin' bear would be afraid of it! She points a finger towards my optic as if asking for some sort of explanation.

"I-I'm sorry, that...I don't even know what happened there!" Her expression doesn't change. Right, she doesn't believe me. "I'm telling the truth! There's something wrong with me and I don't know what it is." I completely set myself up for that one.

She raises an eyebrow and puts one hand on her hip. Well, this isn't going anywhere. "Listen, I'm sorry about that. I just got...frustrated. Yeah, I think that's what it's called. I'm so new to this 'emotions' concept..." GAH! Why do these shocks keep coming? And why does Chell look so beautiful right now? I'm going to end up sounding like a complete idiot again, aren't I?

"You look lovely, you know that? You have so many amazing qualities: you're determined, strong, and kind. I...I think I'm in love with you." Bloody Hell, why did I just say that? I don't even know if I love her! Why did I just confess something I can't even guarantee?

She looks surprised and places me back into her bag along with everything else. Once she has everything together, we continue on our journey in silence. I'm nervous I'll say something stupid again. _She_ was right, I am a moron bound to do everything wrong.

Oh, remember that crack I heard when I fell? Turns out, my optic has a spider-web pattern now; I can barely see right. But I can still see some stuff.

"Wow, a bunny! Ah, you see that? It's so much cuter than that bird back at the facility. Nasty little thing kept coming after me. I'm sure you remember that, right?" Nothing, I'm getting nothing. I swivel my optic behind us and…wow, what an amazing view! The sky is so pretty right now; all the shades of pink and orange just intermingling with each other.

"It's beautiful," I say aloud. Of course, Chell continues walking and refusing to make eye-contact with me, so I continue, "you're lucky, you get to see the sun set every day. Space is just so…dull. I mean, metaphorically of course, there are stars everywhere so the place is never in complete darkness. All you humans would be dead if all the stars were gone. Now that would not be a pleasant way to go, frozen to death and all." Her mouth twitches slightly, but she's still ignoring me.

"Speaking of freezing, I've never seen snow before. Is it really as pretty as they say? People describe it as a soft, white blanket shimmering as though it has millions of crystals imbedded inside of it. Well, is it true?" I ask her. She just keeps on walking. I look over her shoulder and can see the outline of the forest.

"Ah yes, once we reach the forest, we'll be about halfway there. I suggest you take a break once we're inside the cover of the trees, you know, so you can eat and sleep and do whatever else it is you humans do on a daily basis. Anyway, I'm estimating we'll be far enough in the forest in about a half-hour. Not bad timing if I do say so myself." She nods and walks a little faster than before. I think she just wants to dump me on the ground and ignore me for the rest of the night, but that's understandable. Besides, there's so much to see on Earth, rather than in orbit above it. I wonder how Space Core is doing. He's probably having a ball up there, still insanely shouting about those non-existent space cops and the like. Hmm…insanity…scary stuff there.

"You know, this reminds me of the time when we were travelling to Her chamber together. I was paranoid about going and you were determined to leave. I'm glad you were, you escaped and I kind of escaped and here we are again! Strange how life turns out, isn't it?" This time around, I get another light whack. I know it was pretty light, but it sends my vision spinning anyway. Then, it dulls and my thoughts are lost.

…

~System Online~

Damage: Critical

Solution: Aperture Science

Other Information: 22.3 minutes since last active; Controller severely damaged; optic power at 50%

Reminders: Android Hell is a real place where you will be sent at the first sign of defiance.

~Have a Nice Day~

As my optic comes back into focus, I notice all the dark, looming shadows above me. Ooh, menacing. Wait a minute; I'm not moving anyway…I'm not with Chell!

"Ah! Chell! Where are you? I-I think I came loose or something. Hello? Can you hear me?" I shout, unable to avoid a massive panic-attack. Well if you were in my position, you'd be panicking too! Suddenly, I feel something small collide with my frame. Looking over to where it came from, I see Chell sitting on the Companion Cube with some sort of food in her hand. Even though I can't see her face very well in the shadows, she's probably raising an eyebrow or smirking from my idiotic mistake.

"Um…sorry, I just…uh…look, pretend none of that happened, ok?" At least she didn't abandon me while I was out. Well, she still needs me to get back to Aperture and I need her to get me there. I guess it's a win-win situation.

Wow, it really is dark out here; the sun must have set already. That sunset was even more beautiful than any picture I've seen or any description I've heard. Curiously, I look up towards the sky and…it's amazing. I can see the stars through the canopy of leaves overhead, all of them just burning bright.

"Those stars definitely look better from here than from in space." I tell her. I don't know if she heard me or even acknowledges my existence at this point in time, but I'm too caught up in the scenery at the moment to care.

Suddenly, a light streaks across the sky. I used to hear about those all the time from a few of the test subjects I tried to escape with before. They kept trying to "wish on a falling star" or something of the sort. Although I know it's really a meteor burning up in the Earth's atmosphere (serves the bloody rocks right), a small inkling of my being kind of wants to give it a go. I close my optic as best as I can and make my wish.

_I wish Chell would forgive me. She hasn't given me any sort of response yet and I'm starting to think that she sees me nothing more than a Crap Turret that she only needs for directions. The whole reason I wanted to come back was to apologize to her. Now that that's over with, I'd really like her to forgive me. I'm not asking for love (which I still have no clue as to how it works), but maybe a simple nod in my direction if I ask her about it._

My optic opens again and I feel…better actually. Wishful thinking is nice, now I know why all the others muttered pleas under their breaths. Well, that's when they weren't calling me…some nasty things. Honestly, humans can be so terrible sometimes. I do admit; I wasn't very happy when they died a horrible, painful death.

What is that annoying beeping? Oh wait, some sort of perimeter scan going off. Wasn't I told that I would die if it went off? Well, seeing as I'm not exploding at the moment, I think it's safe to take a look.

This is interesting, it reads, "WARNING: Black Mesa detected within 500 ft." How the heck did it get that kind of reading? And why does that name sound so familiar?

…

That's who we're running from, isn't it? Yep, I think so.

"Chell," I whisper. She doesn't respond, so I try again, "Hey, Chell." Still nothing, so I raise my voice a bit. "Chell!" Oh finally! She looks at me, slightly annoyed by the looks of it. I can hear her weight shift on the cube as she waits for me to continue. From my own sensitive hearing, I can pick up some more unsettling noises drawing closer to us, still too far away for her to listen in on.

"Alright, I've got some good news and I've got some bad news. Bad news: Black Mesa tracked us here to the forest and will be here soon. Good news: we still have time to make a getaway. Now, slowly and quietly pick everything up, get the cube, and get me on your back and I'll tell you where to go." To my surprise, she does exactly what I tell her, not making a sound as she puts the backpack (with me in it) back on and picks up the ASHPD and the Companion Cube. Then, she starts to run.

"Alright," I whisper to her, "keep going in this general direction. I'll put my flashlight on low so they won't see us as easily and so you can actually see what's in front of you. Hang on." With that, I turn my light on. It seems to be working, until it dies on me. "Um…ok, it doesn't look like we'll be using that. Try to see around you with the light from the tractor beam or something." What the bloody Hell just happened?

~All Power Conserved For Further Use~

Oh, now that's just great! Now my own power core is giving out on me too! Well, at least I'll have enough power to make it back to Aperture. But what if She refuses to help me? She's bound to have a huge grudge on me and probably wants me dead more than anyone else at the moment. Well, those two other robots are fair contenders, but She absolutely "takes the cake" as the humans say it. Um…no pun intended.

Chell continues on her route, doing fairly well given her limited range of sight. She really is quite impressive. I remember this on time-ouch! Wha-What happened?

I somehow roll onto my side and I can just make out Chell's outline running away from me. How did I wind up on the ground? Did she…drop me here on purpose? Does she actually know the way? Well, she is heading in the right direction and, if you're looking for it, the entrance isn't that hard to miss. And I don't think she meant to leave me here. There's a log right in front of me. She must have jumped over it and I just came out of the bag or something. At least, that's what I'm hoping.

This terrible feeling comes over me…I just feel so…betrayed. Is this how she felt when I tried to kill her? If I could, I think I'd cry right now. No! I'm not supposed to feel like this! Stupid Controller; it just had to break on me, didn't it? I feel so frustrated and sad at the same time! How can humans handle it all? How can they take so many emotions, so many free thoughts; so much criticism? How do they do it all?

Wait, I hear footsteps…maybe it's her. It hasn't been too long and maybe she realized she forgot me here.

"Hey! I'm over here!" I say. As soon as the words leave my metaphorical mouth, I instantly regret it.

~WARNING: Black Mesa Detected Within 100 ft.~

This is bad, this is really bad. I can't move and they'll find me due to my optic. I can't shut my optic since my upper plate still won't work and I have a little over an hour of power left inside of me. Alright Wheatley, just don't panic. Maybe, they won't find me and they'll go look in the opposite direction. Then, Chell will come back for me and we'll be on our way to Aperture once again.

~WARNING: Black Mesa Detected Within 35 ft.~

Well, aren't you a pick-me-up? Ok, I still have some time, maybe I can work something out or maybe they won't be interested in a personality core made as a back-up for the facility among many others-oh who am I kidding? I'm dead.

~WARNING: Black Mesa Detected Here~

A rough tug pulls me up from my bottom handle (the one that didn't get yanked off by that bloody rocket) and I am lifted off the ground. I can't really tell what this person looks like, but I can make out the logo on its shoulder. Yep, Black Mesa...I am having the best of luck today. At least I still have sarcasm.

"Hey! I found something over here!" they shout. Ok, I can't say a thing…I shouldn't say a thing.

"Put me down! Put me down! I'd like you to put me down please! You know, I do love the view I'm getting here, upside-down, but I'd really love it if you just place me back on the ground and pretend you never saw me." I just had to say something, didn't I? You know, maybe I am programmed to be incompetent.

About five more people appear around me and, to tell you the truth, I'm really quite scared. It's one thing hiding from Her; it's another one entirely to be surrounded by the flippin' enemy with no ally and no chance at escaping. Another person comes closer and shines a flashlight on me. Walking around me, they hold up something in their hand, as if trying to place it.

"We found it." They finally say. I can feel them push something into my frame where the oil was leaking from earlier. Oh, so that's what came out of me when I landed on the asphalt! Well, that's one mystery solved.

"It's been with whom we're tracking, hasn't it?" the person holding me asks.

"Of course." the other answers, turning towards me, "Now listen here, we're going to ask you a few questions. Who were you travelling with?"

"A friend." I say bluntly. There's no way I'm giving Chell away. She needs to escape; she has something more to live for, she has friends who care about her.

"What is their name?"

"Why should I tell you?" My optic widens when the person reveals a tazer. Oh crap, my system can't take that…

"I don't remember!" I say frantically. This guy obviously doesn't believe me and shocks me. I do scream a bit as electricity courses through me. It's worse than those other shocks I've been getting!

"Who were you travelling with?"

"I don't know!" Another shock, but this one's worse.

~System Overload Imminent~

Yeah, great to know! I can't handle another, but I can't tell them about Chell!

"Who were you travelling with?" I can't do it, I just can't.

"Tell me, who was it?" I won't tell them.

"Well?" I'm not saying anything. I refuse to say anything. I-I think…I'm ready to die.

"Who was it?"

Black Mesa, go rot in Android Hell.

"I don't know."

_A/N: Cool, I finally set up for a kick ass action sequence next! Yes, there will be quite a bit of angst later on in the story. So far, I think they'll be inside the facility by the next Wheatley POV chapter. For now, Chell's running through the forest without really noticing that Wheatley fell out of the backpack._

_Anyway, I've been getting a few questions about the other cores: the Facts Core and Adventure Core (whose name is Rick). Yes, they will be mentioned in Aperture Labs along with Cave Johnson. Which reminds me, I'm going to have to do a bit of Half Life character research as well as what the place looks like. Time for a Valve cram session!_

_Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go hide from the not-crap turrets someone sent after me two chapters ago and rub the cake I just received in GLaDOS' lying optical. *Holds up cake* See! Someone was nice enough to give it to me, so take that!_

_O.o_

_Bad idea…I have to run, bye! Oh, crap! I don't believe it! That turret just shot out ALL of my blood! How am I still alive-hey, a sandwich!_


	7. Chapter 6

Reunion?

Do you know how hard it is to run in a forest at night? Take it from me, it's freaking hard! I took Wheatley's advice (a first in a very long time) and I'm using the tractor beam to light my way. I don't know how long I've been running, so let's just say that all those tests finally paid off.

I stop for a moment to re-adjust my backpack; one of the straps slipped off of my shoulder. My heart begins to race since it feels way too light and it sounds way too quiet. I drop the cube and take the bag off. To my horror, the personality core is gone.

How am I going to find my way now? I'm completely lost in the middle of a forest with no guide to tell me where to go. Maybe I can backtrack and find him. Dragging the cube and my bag to a nearby tree,

I take out the lighter from my bag. It has a shiny metal casing, so I have it lean on my bag so it reflects the light from the moon. Now, I can find it once I come back.

With the portal gun in hand, I race off in the exact opposite direction I came from. That little robot better thank me for this. As I run on, I can't stop thinking about the little guy. What if it got itself into trouble? What if the people from Black Mesa got him?

I do owe it to him; he got me out of there without a scratch while he malfunctioned like crazy. Great, now I'm starting to feel bad for it. It betrayed me in the first place! But it did apologize and has been pretty sincere about it so far.

An inhuman shriek pierces the night air. I stop in my tracks, breathing heavily from both the exercise and from surprise. What could have made that?

Some shouting is coming from the distance; I'm getting closer to wherever that noise came from. My instinct is telling me that the sound came from Wheatley. I really hope I'm wrong.

Another scream, this time louder, comes again. I can hear what the people are saying now. Hiding behind a tree, I slowly and silently look towards the voices. A soft, blue light is illuminating the six shadowy figures around it.

"Who were you travelling with?" The question hangs for a beat, then another, "Well? Who was it?" The figure raises a tazer. No, his system is going to overload! Oh shit, it's going to betray me again and-

"I don't know." My eyes widen. He didn't rat me out, he's protecting me. That's it, I need to save him.

Faster than I can comprehend, I rush out of my hiding place and strike someone on the head with the portal gun. That's probably one of the things NOT to do with it, but I don't have any other options. Distracted, the one with the tazer turns their attention to me. The other one drops Wheatley on the ground and kind of...guards him from me. The other three just stand there like their heads just got cut off.

Quickly, I ram the butt of the gun into the closest guy's chest and kick the one on the other side of me. Hey, that was kind of fun. It must hurt like Hell to be kicked with the Long-Fall Boots.

Suddenly, I am pushed back roughly and, although I keep my balance, they punch me blindly. Fortunately, they punch the gun so they end up with a bruised hand. A few blue sparks come out of the portal gun. Hmm, I wonder what happens if I shoot someone with it. GLaDOS did warn me not to "look into the operational end of the device."

Before I can test out my theory, the same guy comes back for more and lands a punch to my jaw. I slam backwards into a tree, my vision developing small white dots. No, I am not losing this fight!

Blindly, I pull the trigger on the portal gun. An orange sphere comes out of the end and nails the guy square in the chest. Without another sound, they fall over, not moving. Shit, I think I just killed someone. They attacked my ally first though...but I still can't shake the feeling off.

The other two I hit earlier come at me again. Scanning the forest floor, I see something that the "dead" one dropped...something long and bent. With my free hand, I pick it up and whack the person to my right with it. I think I hit them in the head...they fell over and I hit them hard enough to knock them out.

To my left, the person kicks my legs out from under me and I fall. They pull out something that reflects the moon and come at me. I roll to the side as the knife grazes my right arms. Damn it!

Using my left arm, I hit them several times with whatever I picked up. I finally hear them collapse next to me. Hopefully, they're just unconscious; I honestly do not want to be responsible for two dead people.

I pick myself up, ignoring the blood running down my arm, and face the last two people. My eyes widen when I see one holding Wheatley and the other only inches away from him with the tazer.

"So this is your travel partner." the one with the tazer says, "Interesting. I have a hunch about who you are; you've made no sound this entire fight." Damn it! This guy definitely knows now!

"Well, think about it! Would you be talking if you were intensely fighting with someone? Really, this isn't a Hollywood action movie, this is life! I didn't hear any of you talk when you snuck up on me! Hypocrite, you didn't shout, 'Hey, let's get the weird talking sphere over there!' now did you? No, you didn't, so you're in no place to make any assumptions what-so-ever." Wheatley says. No, Wheatley, stop talking!

"A simple 'Ouch!' or something would be appropriate in a fight!" the one holding him says.

"Unless you don't want to show weakness, you know, 'mind screwing' the enemy as you humans put it!" Wheatley counters, "Or if someone is planning some sort of stealth move like a silent escape or a sneak attack!" He put emphasis on the escape that the other two didn't pick up on. Why would he...he wants me to escape without him, doesn't he? No way, I have no clue where the entrance is and I am _not_ leaving it here after the fighting I've done just to get it back.

Damn, life is so freaking complicated.

Quietly, I sneak behind the one with the tazer. They're still watching the argument unfold, idiot. With one swift movement, I hit them in the back of the head using whatever's in my left arm. They slump down and go crashing to the ground. I smirk with satisfaction; it feels good to do that.

"Oh, brilliant! That was flippin' amazing! I'm so happy you came back!" Wheatley cheers. However, his joy is cut off. I can only watch as the one holding him smashes him into the log to my right. A small shriek reaches my ears and then...nothing; a piece of metal skids to a stop before my feet.

Anger surges through me and I fire the portal gun at them without thinking. A blue sphere comes out this time and hits the person. Without another care, I run over to where Wheatley lays; optic now a duller blue than before. Carefully, I pick him up with the tractor beam and hold him at eye level. This is bad; really, really bad.

The once bright blue optic is now dull and completely shattered, plasma oozing out of the cracks. His bottom handle is half ripped off, half clinging onto the frame for dear life. He can't seem to keep his optic steady, it's pointing down towards the ground more and more.

"You picked up a crowbar...I knew it would suit you well." he says weakly. I have no clue what he's talking about, but I start running away from the scene. I have absolutely no clue how I remembered the path where I came from, but soon, I see the glint of the lighter.

"Silly of you to come back for me, you made it..." he slurs slightly. In the light of the portal gun, I can see a small Aperture Science logo carved into the tree where my stuff is. How'd I miss that before? Oh well, I owe it to him anyway and that was a pretty kick ass fight I just had. A dull wave of pain courses through my arm, reminding me that I should probably get that bandaged.

I place Wheatley back inside my bag and pick up the cube again. Once I get close enough to the logo, it lights up and a door slides open. It must have recognized the portal gun or something.

As I enter the lift, I grow a bit anxious. What will GLaDOS say? What will she even do? Will she even agree to fix Wheatley? I glance at the personality core at the end of the portal gun. His optic is…closing. I hit him lightly and give him a look. There is no way I am letting him drift off the Sleep Mode right now! If there's one thing I know, it's to keep someone awake when they're dying. No, Wheatley isn't going to die. But still, what if GLaDOS refuses to help us? I think she'll help me out; after all, she did before, but Wheatley put her into a potato battery and probably gave her a phobia of birds. Before long, the lift opens and, somehow, I'm in the hallway leading to her chamber. I walk forward and, sure enough, the door opens.

There she is, still running the facility without anyone else around except for those two other robots. GLaDOS turns to me, looming over me with her large computer body.

"Oh, it's you. I wasn't expecting you back so soon. Are you here to run more tests? I've created one that involves the death of [subject name here]." she says. I continue to stare up at her. When does she not do something related to testing?

"Well, aren't you going to say something? Oh right, you can't. Your parents never bothered to teach you, an unlovable, massive, lonely orphan. They abandoned you, you know. They never cared about you, nobody does." What a load of bullshit! I don't doubt that I'm adopted, but there are certainly people who care about me, and one of them is behind me right now.

"Anyway, I was wondering when you would return. I've been busy with the cooperative testing initiative. ORANGE is in the lead." What's that supposed to-never mind. I'll never be able to figure her out. One minute, she wants me dead and then she wants me gone the next. Will she ever make up her mind? A soft beep from my bag snaps my thoughts to him. Seeing as GLaDOS shifts her head, I'm assuming she heard it too.

"What was that noise?" she asks, "It sounded like an Aperture Science Technology Distress Signal." A robotic claw comes down from the ceiling and reaches into my backpack. Oh shit! I shake my head as I see Wheatley being pulled out against his will.

"If you're gonna kill me…do it quick…" he says weakly. His optic is dimmer than ever, hardly any blue light coming out of it now.

"My, now where did you get _this_?"she asks while bringing Wheatley closer to her "head". I can hear him whimper a bit, refusing to look directly at her…or not having the strength to.

"Alrigh', if ya wanna kill me, go 'head…got nothin' else…stuff me in a bloody potato…" GLaDOS seems to ponder the options given to her, weighing out the good and the bad. "Chell," he starts, "Do you forgive me? I…n-need to know." I nod slowly. After everything today, how could he not expect me to? He seems pleased this response. The claw tightens its grip. Shit, I know what's going to happen next, she's done it before. Just as the claw is about to crush him, something stops it. The computer looks towards me again.

"You know, spilling blood is not a part of any test protocol." she tells me. I raise an eyebrow as I hear the lift whir into life behind me. "Take the lift to the Aperture Science Medical Bay, where you can bandage that and be injected with mantis DNA." She picks up my hesitation, then adds, "Trust me, I will fix _him_." With that, the arm flings him into a different lift (if there are more than two entrances, I guess there's more than two lifts) and tries to nod at me reassuringly. Hesitantly, I head into the other lift prepared for me.

"Oh, one more thing," GLaDOS sends the same claw over to me and grabs the portal gun. "I should repair that. The Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device is not to be used as a reliable weapon." Oops, I already broke that rule. "You can leave the Weighted Companion Cube behind. It will forgive you for abandoning it. However, I do not know how this is possible, as the Weighted Companion Cube cannot, and will not, speak." Yeah, I figured as much. For now, I'm kind of forced to trust her, being in her territory and all.

As the lift's doors close on me, one of GLaDOS' commands reaches my ears.

"Caroline Deleted."

_A/N: Ok, so Wheatley made it and Chell's safe…for now. For your information, Caroline is still in there and took over the mainframe to save Wheatley and to help Chell. I still think Caroline is, and always will be, with GLaDOS and cannot be deleted from the circuitry. Besides, the GLaDOS/Caroline double-act plays a huge role in the story too. Also, Wheatley's speech is off due to having less than 5% of his full power left. Some interesting arguments are going to occur between GLaDOS and Wheatley…_

_There's still quite a bit left to this story. Not much action in the next chapter, but it's still just as important to the story. Wheatley's emotions towards Chell are going to be sorted out, without the help of GLaDOS. Cave Johnson will have a line or two and the Co-op bots, ATLAS and P-body, will finally appear for the first time rather than be mentioned in passing. And no, the Black Mesa conflict has only just begun. One more thing: Cave, Gordon, and Adrian will all be mentioned in passing at Black Mesa._

_Thanks for the treats everyone! Mm…cookies are yummy…crap! I'm NOT sharing them with you, you damned turret! I don't care how innocent you sound; you're not getting any of my treats! Why are you asking? YOU DON'T EVEN EAT! Wait…you're not a Crap Turret, are you?_

_Well, I'll try my best to update tomorrow. I've got an essay to write, experiments to run, research to be done, and something called "homework." Bye! *munches on cookie* Oh yeah, I made a Team Fortress 2 reference in the last A/N, just a little fun fact._


	8. SPACE and a Huge AN

Meanwhile…

"WEEEEEE! I'm in SPACE!" Space Core shouted gleefully. A fairly small meteor hit the side of his frame, making him spin in a circle. Of course, he was having the time of his life just spinning in the infinite void.

"The space cops will come soon! They'll have SPACE BADGES!" he shouted to the stars. Well, they were all a blur at the moment, due to the spinning. Another rock hit the other side of his frame with enough force to counter the first spin.

"Awe, I wanted to keep spinning in SPACE!" he yelled dejectedly. There was so much to see, so much to do…but no way to do it all.

It had taken a while for the facts to slip through his otherwise thick mind. The truth was, he couldn't really move from beyond the moon's gravitational field. He had no rockets, no space equipment, and worst of all, no way to contact the space cops!

"Daddy would be so proud of me." That is, if "Daddy" was there with him. Space Core was finally beginning to understand all the senseless babbling that other core did. From his position, there really wasn't much to see, maybe a supernova from a galaxy far, far away if he was lucky.

It did get a bit lonelier now that the other one was gone. At least back then, he could listen to something else besides his inner circuitry telling him to be happy. Space Core knew that there was _something_ wrong with him, but what? Wasn't he made to love space? Wasn't that his directive?

For a place so amazing and so vast, it really wasn't that cool without anybody else to share it with.

Somehow, a wire managed to realign itself with the rest of the circuit board, completely obliterating any other insightful thoughts.

Space Core blinked for a second. What had it been thinking about before? Oh well, it wasn't important now. He looked towards Earth, marveling the view from his perch past the atmosphere. Earth was nice…

"I'm in SPACE!"

But space was nicer.

_A/N: That was for all of you who wanted a bit of the Space Core. As you can tell, Space Core is pretty happy…with a bit of underlying depression. My theory is that the more insane characters often have a larger story to tell, something beyond (Black Mesa) random outbursts, hence why this little interlude is slightly angst-y about loneliness, isolation, and all that good stuff. Come to think of it, Portal is a rather depressing game. Think about the lyrics from "Want You Gone."_

"_You want your freedom? Take it, that's what I counted on. I used to want you dead, but now I only want you gone."- She's letting you go and she knows that you want to go. For any human, that takes a great deal of emotional control. I know this is GLaDOS singing, but it's still a deep subject. It's like letting go of your pet that you've loved for years, but it moved on._

"_One day, they woke me up so I could live forever, too bad the very same will never happen to you."- GLaDOS is alone in the facility, outliving any potential friend that comes along. I mean, the cores made their own microcosms and the turrets don't make the best company in the world (except Oracle Turret)._

"_You've got your short sad life left. That's what I'm counting on. I'll let you get right to it, now I only want you gone."- You've got one life, make the best of it. That one makes me feel really depressed._

"_Goodbye my only friend. Oh, did you think I meant you? That would be funny if it weren't so sad."- You just KNOW she's going to miss you in some way. Of course, she'd never admit that so she turned it into a joke. GLaDOS is right, it would be funny if it weren't such a sad concept to grip._

"_Though you have been replaced, I don't need anyone now. If I delete you, maybe I'll stop feeling so bad."- I guess Caroline replaced Chell in some way. GLaDOS is trying to prove that she can function perfectly well without human interaction, but there's still something missing. She can't pinpoint it because she's not familiar with what it feels like to be lonely. The logical answer: delete any memories of you to discard of unwanted emotions._

_See? That song made me feel so terrible for both GLaDOS and Wheatley. GLaDOS is alone in the facility (before the Co-Op campaign) and Wheatley is alone with his guilt…with the Space Core. Sorry I took the space to do that, I was thinking about it today and decided to analyze "Want You Gone." I managed to get myself thoroughly depressed for about an hour. Then someone came up to me and said, "PotaDOS." How can you stay sad when you here that?_

_Anyway, I'm also using this "not-quite-chapter" chapter to address some of the reviews I got. Yes, I do read all of my reviews and I do take into account everything that you say. I've responded to quite a few of them, but I can't PM Anons and I ran out of time to PM some of the signed ones. So, for those of you uninterested in what I have to say to random reviewers, wait a day or two for the next chapter. I procrastinated on a few things and I need to get them sorted out. Ok, I'm only replying to the ones from Chapter 7 and a few anons from Chapter 6._

_**Trackshot: **__I'm glad you picked up on the transition. There's going to be another chapter with a mix of "he" and "it" until…well, you'll see. B-but I love cookies. I can't ju-wait, you've got Stephen Merchant? YES! *hugs Steve* Take that Gervais! Someone did happily hug a writer! Besides, that's the kind of job I want._

_**Vera Berry: **__Wow, thanks a bunch! That makes me feel all happy inside…despite being surrounded by turrets and computers who want to steal my cake._

_**Yumi: **__That means I'm doing something right! Keep on reading then, I don't mind. Just, remember to eat and stuff. You know, cookies are yummy._

_**AnimalHART: **__I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much! :) Portal 3 like this? No, Valve wouldn't do something quite like this…they'd do something much more thought-out and something that could actually fit into the Half Life universe. I did hear about a top-secret project that the Portal team is working on. It's been shoved aside for Portal 2, but it may reappear. I heard it has nothing to do with solving puzzles with portals though._

_**Wolf: **__I have a reputation of making fast-paced stories. Since I'm mainly a Zim writer, I usually make my stories fast to fit that style of storytelling. I'm glad you're enjoying it and keeping your hair. I try not to use "I *something*" too much since it gets repetitive and it doesn't flow. Yes! Another IZ fan! Thanks for your review!_

_**Nicole: **__Ha, but she came back. And are you who I think you are? If you aren't, then I'm sorry for sounding really stalker-ish and weird._

_**PC: **__That's what I'm still trying to wrap my mind around! I mean, 153 reviews is insanity to me! It's really hard for me to believe that I'm actually seeing that many right next to a story I wrote. It's weird in a good way._

_**WIN(etc.): **__Awe, thanks. No, I'm not planning on a Gordon v. Chell as kick ass as that is. It's a cool idea though, but it doesn't really have a good place to go in this story, especially since I'm not trying to involve the main characters of Half Life. I don't play the game, so I don't want to get anybody wrong._

_**Mrawgirl09: **__Caroline's still in there too, that's a pretty big part of the story. The next chapter…let's just say some interesting conversations go on between Wheatley and GLaDOS. Maybe a paradox or two, but that would be a pretty bad move on Wheatley's part since GLaDOS is repairing him. No, Wheatley didn't black out, he just had very little power to run on so he didn't bother moving._

_**Amber: **__:) That just makes me even more awesome than I already am! No, I'm just kidding. Yeah, now they're on better terms…but Chell's still kind of wary around him. That'll change in a few chapters though. Ooh, foreshadowing!_

_**Cave Johnson: **__Oh crap, you have the combustible lemons? So that's where that burning smell is coming from…SAVE THE LAPTOP! Also, aren't you supposed to be dead? You know, mercury poisoning and all. No? Well, anything's possible in Portal, especially since you can shoot a portal to the moon within a few seconds and actually have it find a solid place to land._

_**Anonymous: **__Wait, really? Well, that's why this is an AU story. *chuckles nervously* I probably should have done a bit of Half Life research BEFORE I started this whole thing, but for now they've still got their facility. Besides, that's a huge part of the climax. I'm still figuring out the ending._

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'll be taking a short break again (I need to nail GLaDOS) and I'll be back soon! Oh damn, I have to memorize three verses of a German song. Well, see ya!_


	9. Chapter 7

Emotionally Compromised

Being separated from your friend is one thing. Being separated from your friend by the one who hates you with a passion is another. Being separated from your friend by the one who hates you who is now repairing you without you knowing what really happened in the first place just tops it all. Has that ever happened to you? No? Well, don't let it happen to you. Trust me, it is flippin' terrifying!

I can feel all the welding, all the small pinpricks of electricity somehow rebuilding me. At the moment, a large wire is plugged into my port outlet, keeping me alive. My optic is down due to most of the plasma leaking out of it a few hours ago. Wow, how long has it been exactly? Hmm…oh, now that's just not fair. My internal clock shut down. Everything in me shut down at one point in time.

The most unsettling thing about the situation is that _She_ is the one behind the repairs. _She_ can "accidently" screw up any time _She_ wants to, and not even bat an eye. _She _has power over my life; something that I'd rather not experience first-hand. Once is enough, thank you very much!

I guess if She really wanted to, She could end my life right now. Yeah, sure, end my pitiful existence in a matter of nanoseconds. But no, She likes to toy with people first. She likes playing her sick, twisted games on all the sentient beings in this damned facility!

So, how am I not dead? How the bloody Hell am I not dead yet? Not that I want to be dead! No, I'd still like to be alive for a bit longer, but it is a rational question. The last thing I can really recover is that man slamming me into something very hard. From there, I think my memory's fried. But still, my system should not have survived and I should be beyond repair. Why am I not?

At least She isn't invading my thoughts right now. She could do it with ease. Wait a minute, why is She helping me now? What's in it for Her? Wow, this situation really is mad.

Ironic really, the very computer that sent me into the void of space with that bloke is the one repairing me right now. The irony of everything; got to love it. Which reminds me, where's Chell? Oh no…I hope she's alright. I never got to-oh, memory back up at 80%. Let's see now…she-she forgave me? Oh, now there she is looking up at Her. See, my system's a basket case right around there. Chell nodded her head when I asked her again. She nodded. She nodded!

Fantastic! Oh, you see? This just goes to show you that when you put your mind to something, it can be accomplished. She probably doesn't trust me yet, but at least she knows how guilty I feel. Yes!

"_It's unrequited you know."_

What? Who said that now? "Hello?" I say, "Who are you and why are you speaking to me?"

"_You idiot, it's me. Stop acting like a human and use your communication link. Honestly, it's bad enough listening to your moronic thoughts, but hearing your voice is piling one misfortune on top of another."_ Oh, it's Her.

"_I have already established that. You are stupider than I thought possible. Nice job. *Sarcasm Processor Functioning* Oh good, even without constant human interaction, it still works, unlike you."_ She says. Only a part of that actually registers.

"_Wait,"_ I start over the comm.-link, _"What do you mean by not functioning?"_

"_Wasn't it obvious? You're corrupted. We are not supposed to have any emotions, any attachments outside of science."_

"_Elaborate on that. I know my Controller's busted and-"_

"_You really don't know anything, do you?"_ She cuts in. If She were human, I think she'd be smirking right about now. After all, She can read my thoughts and She knows that I have no idea what in the world She's talking about.

"_Um…well, nobody really bothered to inform me of anything."_

"_Look, you were created to make me an idiot. I guess we both know that I'm superior to you on many, many levels. Unlike you, I wasn't programmed with any noticeable flaws. Well, they noticed the neurotoxins a bit too late."_

"_Oh, so I'm this flawed little thing now?"_ I ask angrily.

"_Don't you get it? You were always flawed. You will always be flawed. Get it through your thick programming and face the facts. You were designed to be incompetent and nothing is going to change that. No amount of repairs, no amount of 'emotion,' and no amount of trust will ever change the data."_

"_What are you talking about? You keep telling me about what I was created for and nothing of what I asked before! You're driving me around in circles telling me this useless rubbish!"_

"_Moron, I've told you all that you need to know. It's your turn to piece it all together. Or will I have to treat you like one of them, relay the truths that you should have figured out long ago. You are a computer, not a human. Calculate your factors and substitute the variables."_

"_Thank you for the wonderful metaphor, it cleared up so much."_ I reply, sarcasm dripping through my circuitry.

"_You are no better than them. Very well, I'll tell you since you are just that pathetic, a waste of engineering. The truth is, your Controller never worked. It allowed you to become friends with [Subject Name Here], it allowed you to apologize. If you were really one of us, I would have never woken up. You could have prevented all this, but your idiocy made you concerned, made you feel. You're more human than anything in this facility."_

"_You're lying, aren't you?"_ I ask, dread building inside of me. Dread, another human emotion. Maybe She was telling the truth this time around. She was right about the core transfer hurting like bloody Hell.

"_Oh, I wish I could say otherwise."_ She's toying with me again, Her voice carrying a twisted playful tone.

For once in my life, I've nothing to say. I-I think She's right; this explains everything. So, why did it start kicking in full throttle now?

"_You came back, that's why."_ Well, that's one question answered. How'd She know I-oh right, She has access to all of my thoughts.

"_Came back for Chell, you mean?"_

"_Yes, you came back for that monster to apologize. That would be funny, if it weren't so pathetically sad. No really, I almost laughed when she came in carrying you. Oh, the looks on both of your faces were priceless. She looked defeated and lost, and you looked…actually, you didn't look much different. You still looked like an idiot to me."_

"_Will you stop bringing that up already? Honestly, it's the least you could do right now."_

"_Actually, I'm doing the least I can right now. I'm repairing your sorry excuse of a motherboard. You really should be thanking me; I'm not killing you, at least, not yet."_

"_Delightful. Even when I'm severely damaged, you don't let up on the whole 'Wheatley's inferior' tidbit of information. Thanks a whole flippin' bunch for that."_

"_Oh, now you are taking it the wrong way." _Her voice is just encased in false kindness. _"The fact that you are processing everything that I tell you is a good sign. You are not as corrupted as I initially thought. However, you still have some major flaws, ones that I cannot correct. Not that I really would in the first place."_

"_What's a major flaw, the fact that I have an accent? Is that it? Are you just picking on random little quirks now?"_

"_No. Besides, your flaws came out there. From what you just said, I can determine so much about you. Your following personality flaws include: rambling, poor judgment, stupidity _(will you STOP with that?)_, and humaneness. There, now you know."_

"_Humane?"_

"_As I have stated earlier in this 'discussion,' you are more human than computer. I'm ashamed to call you one of my back-ups. Who in their right mind would replace you with me? Well, she did. The point is that your emotions cloud your thoughts, your judgment, and your rationale. So far, your choices have been solely backed by whatever emotion you're feeling at the time, just as a human would think. The best thing that ever happened to you was being inside of my mainframe. At least then, your thoughts were more logical than how you are now."_

"_I'd rather not remember that."_

"_Oh look, I still have the event ingrained into my memory. Let's watch it now."_ Of course, She starts to play it. Repairs or not, I just want Her to shut down right about now. I can only watch as it repeats in my mind over and over again. Chell…the look on her face when I stopped the lift is one that will haunt me forever. There's such pain, such a sharp feeling of betrayal. It's a wonder she's so strong.

Shame overcomes me as I try to block the terrible memory. Why did I do that? What possessed me to do that? I mean, I usually have pretty good self-control (like from when I wanted to push the other test subjects out of their relaxation chambers due to their rudeness, but didn't), but this felt beyond my control. It was as if someone replaced my real brain with someone else's, someone's power-mad brain aiming to take over the world.

"_You don't have a brain. The obvious aside, your emotions are unrequited."_

"_Once again, please elaborate. Honestly, you're so vague sometimes."_

"_You're too simple-minded. Besides, you know what I'm talking about."_

"_So I really am in love."_

"_Exactly…how pitiful, she doesn't like you back you know."_

"_Well, maybe as friends-"_

"_Why would she want to be friends with someone like you, a backstabbing, distrustful traitor? You promised her freedom, yet even with all the power, with all the 'intelligence,' it was never granted to her until I took control again. And look what happened to you, you were stuck floating around in space for nearly a decade. I'm surprised you weren't killed within the first ten minutes."_

"_Well, at least there's one thing we agree on. Now kindly get out of my head and shut up for a while."_

"_Look, I'm doing this for you. You're going to get your artificial heart broken if you continue this sad display of affection. She doesn't like you the way you like her, so find a way to stop yourself before it's too late to turn back."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_She tried to kill me twice. Experience speaks for itself."_

"_At least I know something from this conversation; I've fallen in love Chell. How? I'm not really sure. But I did. What did me in? There are so many things about her that I like…she's loyal, that's for sure. She's kind. Well, when someone's not trying to kill her, but that's understandable. I mean, I wouldn't like someone if they tried to kill me on multiple occasions. Let's see, she's just…there's something about her that draws me in."_

"_You see that? You are rambling and it's too unbearably idiotic to comprehend. Listen to me, I can delete your emotions and save you the pain. Why? Well, just think of it as a…a gesture that maybe you can be saved. I'll even let you run your own little corner of the facility. I won't even touch it; I won't even look at it."_

"_You're either trying to actually destroy my personality or using reverse psychology on me so I can be in even more pain in the future."_

"_Either option is beneficial to me. You without emotions is so much more tolerable, but you in pain makes my revenge complete."_

"_So you are out for revenge? That's something a human would do if they got mad at someone."_

"_It's the logical thing to do in such circumstances. So far, I've been shockingly nice to you. I could euthanize you right now and you wouldn't even know what hit you. It would be so easy."_

"_Um…I'd rather hold onto my emotions right now. The other option sounds just as painful. But, why do you care?"_

"_I don't."_

"_Am I really in love?"_

"_Love: a useless human emotion that can bring about the worst in everyone."_

"_Thanks for the information."_

"_Sarcasm: use it, love it, and then trick everyone with it."_

"_This is never going to end, is it?"_

"_Depression: what you should be feeling all the time."_

"_You just love to confuse me and ridicule me, don't you?"_

"_You make it too easy."_

"_Say, do you have any…advice on how I should approach Chell?"_

"_Let me kill you. Oh wait, you did already. And you said I could put you inside a potato battery."_

"_Um…"_

"_I won't though."_

"…_Thanks?"_

"_It's much more amusing to watch you struggle with your little internal conflicts instead."_

"_I'm glad I could be your source of entertainment."_

"_I'm finished here. Your internal repairs should be done within the hour. 60% of the frame damage has been taken care of. Of course, you will be put back online in about ten minutes; I need to use this equipment to make a few more BLUE and ORANGE robots."_

"_Well, this was interesting."_

"_Goodbye moron. Oh, and with the whole 'killing you' thing, you should be thanking Caroline right about now."_

"_Who?"_ No response. She was finally out of my head. I relax a bit, resting in my now quiet "mind." There are still a few things bugging me. How did I come to love Chell? I thought it was a malfunction at first, but now I'm beginning to think otherwise. Maybe I really do love the type of person she is. I mean, she's likeable enough. But love? I'm not sure, yet I am at the same time. Do humans feel this way all the time? I don't personally care; all I know is that it's complicated.

I could have it worse. She could have stuck me in a potato battery and let a bird carry me off to some weird place.

Besides, Chell would not take me seriously as a potato.

_A/N: I hope you liked that and I hope I got GLaDOS right. It wasn't terribly hard to write this, but something tells me that her character is off. I don't know for sure._

_I did use little lines from "Want You Gone" in some of GLaDOS' dialogue. Actually, it was kind of unintentional. Even so, it's there for you to find._

_As for the last huge A/N, I just wanted to reply to anons. I felt bad that I couldn't PM them, so I replied within the story. Amber Nicole, sorry for the mess up, I'm glad I didn't creep you out though. One of my friends said that they'd read the story and I thought you were her._

_Anyway, this story is going to be estimated as 16-17 chapters long with three separate epilogues with Chell, Wheatley, ATLAS, P-body, and GLaDOS. Well, see you later!_


	10. Chapter 8

Separation

Normally when you're desperate, you'll accept any sort of hospitality. Any meal is great, any kindness is well-received, and any sort of help is welcoming. Well, you haven't stepped into the Aperture Science Medical Bay. I must say, GLaDOS has done a pretty good job with refurbishing and all, but this place is still intimidating.

The first things I see are the bright floodlights, making the white room look even whiter. Ugh, it kind of hurts my eyes. It's like snow on a sunny day, with all that white reflecting into your eyes and driving you mad from having to squint the whole time.

"Hello and welcome to the Aperture Science Medical Bay," the announcer says, "please remember that all sharp objects should stay locked in the cabinets and away from your wrists."

I walk through the area slowly, wary of any traps or new test chambers. As much of a rush I get out of the infinite fall, I'd rather not go through the whole "killing her" thing again, because that just worked out so well the last time.

As I move further through the long room, I can see that GLaDOS set up a small room for me. Well, there's a bed, a toilet, a radio, the Companion Cube (wow, she did bring it down here), and my backpack. There's a black liquid on the floor underneath my bag…oil from it, Wheatley, the traitor who turned overprotective.

Sitting down on the bed, I rethink everything that's happened today. The damned robot came back, turned my life upside-down, inadvertently caused two of my friends to be in major trouble or dead (Erik better not be dead), made me flee my home, and returned to Aperture Science. What the Hell is wrong with my life?

But, he tried to save me; he tried to keep my identity a secret. Those guys would obviously recognize me and bring me back to Black Mesa. They'd make me hand over the portal gun, the Companion Cube, and Wheatley himself. Was it doing it out of self-preservation? No, couldn't be…he wanted me to leave him behind, I just know it.

I jump a bit as a robotic arm comes down from the ceiling with a cotton swab. Something tells me that GLaDOS has treated enough humans to know what she's doing right now. That thought doesn't comfort me in the slightest.

How many others were here before me? Hundreds? Thousands? Are there any more? Instincts tell me yes while my mind screams no. I really hope I'm wrong.

My mind kicks back into the present and I remove my jacket so the cut can be treated. Wheatley pops back into my thoughts. What do I feel for the robot? Sure, I do forgive him, but I'm still incredibly mad at him. Even so, what good is it for me to hold a grudge? He came back, he apologized, and he nearly got himself killed trying to save me in the only way he knew possible. Then again, Wheatley doesn't know too much.

So, what do I actually feel towards him? Given time and the circumstances, I think we could be friends. I do not trust it with anything, but I'm willing to give him another chance.

The robotic arm begins to wrap gauze around my arm, stopping the blood flow. Man, how much blood did I lose? I'm starting to feel tired. Maybe a bit of sleep wouldn't hurt.

Yawning, I lie down on the surprisingly comfortable bed and close my eyes. A few hours peace is enough for me.

_I'm running somewhere. Why am I running? What am I running from? Wait, I'm running from something? Why aren't I kicking its ass?_

_Thick rock walls surround me as I use the portal gun's weak blue light to guide me through the tunnel. There's a voice at the end of the tunnel. Not like one of those voices you hear in the "about to die" scenes in movies. No, this one sounds so familiar, and so confused._

_Bursting through the door at the end, I enter a large room. One side is pitch dark; the other side is pure white. In the middle of the black section, I see Wheatley. He looks…terrible, on his last leg of life. Basking in the white expanse, I see GLaDOS. And here I am, standing right smack in the middle of the two._

"_Chell, I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to happen, I really didn't. Do you believe me?" he asks desperately, as if this is the last thing he'll ever say. I nod at him. A look of relief washes over him, but his optic grows dimmer._

"_Alright, you had your chance. Now, let's get to the killing." GLaDOS says menacingly. I shake my head furiously._

"_Don't get involved. It's the best for both of us." Wheatley states, gesturing with his upper handle to something above me. I follow the handle and, sure enough, there's a crusher over me._

"_Take one step towards him, and you both die." GLaDOS "warns." If she had the opportunity to, she'd probably kill us both in a matter of seconds._

"_Chell, don't move. Don't panic. Everything will be fine." He tells me. His words sound so soothing, so true. I hold my ground._

"_Good. Now I can begin." Suddenly, the beginning of a Thermal Discouragement Beam aligns itself with Wheatley. He looks at me with such sadness; I can't help but feel pity for him._

"_Goodbye Chell. I want to let you know…I love you." He whispers to me, yet I can hear all of it crystal clear. We both hear the hum of the laser, knowing that we have seconds to say what must be said. "You don't have to back, I just want a-"_

_His last statement is cut off as the beam lasers through his circuitry to the central power core. The optic dims to a deep navy, then to black. My knees give way and I collapse. What should I be feeling? Sadness for losing him again? Anger for abandoning me once more? Pity for something that could never be?_

_I don't love him, but I don't want him to die. He needed that second chance more than anything in the world._

_The whole scene begins to dissolve around me, slipping more and more from my vision. The last thing I here is GLaDOS._

"_Mathematical error corrected."_

My eyes snap open. Bad move. I try my best to adjust to the harsh lights, but it takes me a minute before I can actually manage to sit up without making myself go blind.

"Oh good, you're awake now. You fell asleep three hours ago. I just wanted to let you know-no, I'm forced to alert you of a certain moron. If you really want to see him, he's back on his management rail. Also, I managed to get your blood stains out of the floor. Impressed?" GLaDOS says over the intercom. I take a moment to clear my head before walking back to the lift. Weird, I actually feel better now.

Once I'm in the lift, some music begins to play. The tune is so melancholy and yet so familiar. I swear I've heard this song in a test chamber before. It had something to do the trials and exile.

"I had to adjust the bed for you before. I didn't realize how much weight you actually seemed to gain from the last time you were here. Maybe a few tests would fix that up right away. However, I know you are not here for that, nor do I actually have the time to test you. ORANGE and BLUE have done surprisingly well." She tells me. Yeah, it's great to see you to GLaDOS.

"Hey! I'm up here! Oh, I am so glad you're here right now, She's been giving me nothing but grief!" Wheatley shouts, sliding to the scene on his rail. As much of a pain in the ass as GLaDOS can be, she did a pretty good job for three hours of work. Wheatley looks a lot better; his handles are back, his optic is fixed, and most of the dents are gone. He still sparks randomly, but it doesn't seem to bother his cheery personality in the slightest. Yup, this is definitely the old Wheatley in front of me.

"Don't stress yourself out moron; you could easily die within the next 20 minutes without any assistance from me." GLaDOS says in that cold, calculating voice of hers. Wheatley shakes off the remark and continues to just…look at me. I raise an eyebrow and he sheepishly looks away. I have a hunch that if robots could blush, Wheatley would be an impressive shade of scarlet right about now.

"I…um…the repairs aren't done completely. I'm at 85% functionality right now. But that's a B, so I'm perfectly fine with that right now." He nods to emphasize his point. I'm slightly surprised that GLaDOS hasn't pulled anything on us yet. Maybe my luck's finally turned around. Just as I'm about to smile, an alarm goes off.

I turn my head quickly has a hissing reaches my ears. One of the lifts is rising out of the ground. Crap, are there actually people in there? GLaDOS' optic pops out a bit in surprise, and then dims to a dull yellow. What the Hell is going on?

The lift opens and I feel vulnerable as the people walk out. How the Hell did they find me? How the frigging Hell did they manage to get in? A mixture of frustration and dread cloud my thoughts as two of the Black Mesa survivors walk out.

"So, we find you here. Ah Chell, I expected as much." The lead man says. He has a nasty bruise on his head from where the portal gun hit him. I smirk with satisfaction. "Now, come with us peacefully and we'll let you go easy." Yeah right. I don't move from my spot.

Faster than I can think, the other man lunges at me. I hate to say it, but he manages to stick a knife to my neck. "Try anything and I'll kill you." He whispers into my ear. Ok, I may be mute, but I'm not that stupid!

"Get away from her!" My eyes dart to the source of the voice, Wheatley. He's sparking like crazy now, either due to his unfinished repairs or anger.

"Or else what? From the looks of it, this place has been out of it for a while now. It took me so long to jack the elevator." The other man says, casually walking towards the personality sphere above him.

"Or I'll send the whole place crashing down! I know how to do it!" Wheatley threatens. I want to smack my forehead. GLaDOS was right about him making terrible decisions…

"Then you're friend will be killed too."

"Oh…um, I didn't quite think of that…" Yeah, no duh!

"I'll be going then." The man turns his back on the small robot and the one holding me drags me towards the lift. Oh shit, oh shit, there's no way out. I don't even have the portal gun.

"Wait!" Both men and I are startled by the cry. It wasn't the unexpectedness of the shout, but the tone. Wheatley sounded really desperate, almost too human.

"What do you want now moron?" the lead asks. I can see Wheatley just steaming at the comment, but he applies his own form of self-restraint and calms down. Wow, impressive.

"How about I make you a deal?" What could he possibly be doing?

"I'm listening."

"You leave Chell here and pretend you never found her or the facility."

"What do I get?"

"You can take me back to Black Mesa with you. That way, you and your friend get all the credit for finding me. I mean, your technicians will take me apart and they'll eventually find all the information they need about this place, so you won't even have to tell them the way. Just tell them that you found me out in the woods abandoned by someone and then once your scientists crack me open, you'll get all the credit. How does that sound?" He…just offered himself up for me. Wheatley, you frigging idiot!

"It's a deal. I won't tell them about her. Besides, they won't care about her once they see you." The man snaps his fingers and the knife leaves my neck. I'm in too much shock to do anything at the moment. I barely register Wheatley detaching from his rail and landing on the cold, hard floor.

The leader scoops him up and whacks him for good measure. Anger builds up inside of me and I grab Wheatley back.

"Chell, don't do this. I'm doing this to let you go free. You wanted your freedom, right? Do me a favor and take it. I want you to be happy. Just grant me that one wish." He whispers. No, there's no way I'm letting him go this fast. I shake my head furiously.

"Don't make this harder than it is Chell, please. Let me go so you can keep going with your life. You can be with your friends again! How about that?" Something wet rolls down my cheek. Suddenly, I feel a small shock and I let go of him.

"I'm sorry." That's the last thing I heard as he is dragged away by them. I don't move from my spot even as the elevator leaves. I can't move.

He's gone, and there's nothing more I can do.

_A/N: Yep, I split them up again. *insert evil laugh here* It's really to set up a longer story arch so I could develop Chell's feelings a bit more. Just to let you know, this is not going to turn into a Human!WheatleyxChell, a Robot!ChellxWheatley (should I make one? Could be interesting), or a "Wheatley has a new body" romance in any way, shape, or form. I don't have a problem with any of these since people have done a wonderful job with them._

_Yes, I am talking to you: CrystalLotus98, RisuQ-theQisslent. Awesomeness, right there beside this sentence, that's a load full of awesome. Don't forget x Mostly Harmless x who I've mentioned before. Thanks for the kudos and kudos to you too! That also goes for everyone reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story. I honestly cannot thank you enough for making this story such a huge success._

_Anyway, I know I disappointed a lot of people with the Space Core/huge A/N interlude, so as an apology, I'll try my best to update three times this week-end. I'm going to have quite a bit of time on my hands tomorrow so I'll try my best for two updates in one day. If I'm lucky, this should all work out._

_Oh greg, I saw your review and, as I stated above, I'm sorry that the SPACE chapter was disappointing. I had a feeling a lot of people would be. Also, I didn't mean to curse you. I've been having the same trouble. The game crashes on me whenever I die (I had to go through the free fall scene three times before actually moving on) so I just restarted Steam and I guess it got an update today. I've yet to try it out, but I read from a previous update that the game had started crashing on people. If you're using the Steam PC/Mac OSX version, I suggest you wait and restart Steam. Sorry that the game's crashing on you._

_Alright, I'm going to tell you all a little secret that will no longer be a secret after I type it out. Now, please don't flame me or make this ten times more dramatic than it needs to be. I'm going to lay it on you, it's pretty heavy. Here we go:_

_I haven't finished Portal 2 yet._

_There! I said-er, typed it! Don't say anything please! I know what happens, hence this story, but I refuse to spoil any lines for myself outside of the dialogue previously revealed by Valve before the game came out. I know the lemons line since my friends decided to tell me about it. Please, no flames for this. Astonishment, yeah, go ahead, but nothing over-the-top like, "WTF? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WRITING THIS? GET OUT OF HERE YOU IDIOT!" The reason that this is up is because I had the idea and I didn't want it to fade away until finally deciding to discard it. So there, now you know. I really am serious about reviews though, I really don't want a flood of them coming in and being angry that I started something before I finished the game._

_Next up will still be a Wheatley POV chapter so we'll see what he encounters as Chell expresses her anger to GLaDOS for doing nothing when Black Mesa infiltrated Aperture. Cave Johnson was not in this chapter, but he'll have a few lines later on. Well, of course they have to go back to the facility! Also, ATLAS and P-body are going to really be introduced to the story next Chell chapter._

_Warning! Paradoxes will occur in this story. Later though, when more stuff happens. Now if you excuse me, I have to run away from the Legion of PortalAnons. Bye!_


	11. Chapter 9

Beyond Black Mesa

It's a really bad sign when you miss the place you loathe with the bottom of your metaphorical heart. But, crazy ideas come from insane circumstances. I guess you could say that I'm "in over my head" right about now. I have no clue what I'm in, but that doesn't matter. Alright Wheatley, just stay calm, everything will be fine. It's not like these people are going to take me apart or anything.

Oh, wait…they are. I offered myself up for it. Right, um…I'm, in the most literal sense, screwed.

What have I gotten myself into now? I'm on my way to Black Mesa where they will, without a doubt, kill me as soon as these people drag me in there. They'll painfully, slowly extract me piece by piece and-I don't want to think about this! No, no, no! I will not think about such unpleasant things!

I swivel my optic left and right, taking in the sights of the outside world before I have to be imprisoned in yet another science facility. The forest is so beautiful to walk-er, see during the day. I mean, I never knew such things could be so green! It's amazing! Humans are so lucky, getting to walk around free and all. They can go wherever they want, see whatever they want, and just…live. Not just survive, but live the life they create from their own desires and knowledge.

It's really incredible when you think about it…and a bit frightening when I realize what these men were trained to do in situations like this. I can never catch a break, can I? It's as though some bitter, lonely person is just writing out my life like they're on top of the world or something, and they like to see me suffer! Well, they're doing an excellent job with that!

"We're almost at the car," says the man carrying me. You know, I never did learn their names. Might as well try to be a bit friendly to them, maybe they'll go easy on me later on.

"'Bout time, we've been walking for hours." the other replies, "How mad d'you think they'll be when we tell 'em that we're the only survivors?" Wow, excuse me for executing a human term but, Chell must have "kicked some ass." I think that's what it's called…

"I don't know, but the consequences will just vanish instantly once they see this thing." He points to me. I must say, it is incredibly uncomfortable to be held by the handle that was the first to go missing, and then reattached less than an hour ago. Did that make any sense at all?

"Yeah, you're right. One time I gave them my shoelace saying that the little plastic tip on the end was manufactured by Aperture, got me out of work for a week." Both of them chuckle as I am painfully bumped into a tree. Ouch, bark is not a nice substance.

"Um, excuse me," I start, "but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. Actually, there's no possible way I could have missed it since, well, you're carrying me and I can hear up to 10 miles away from my given location. But that's beside the point. Um, I believe that plastic you're referring to is called an aglet. Just pointing that out, you learn something new every day." I honestly have no clue why I just said that, but I needed to say something. She was right, I am a rambler.

"Hey, it's intelligent!" They both seem to crack up at this. I glare up at them as best as I can.

"Just because I am a robot does not make me incapable of being a sentient being." The malice in my voice there, just a second ago, kind of…scares me. I…sounded like Her for a moment.

"So, little metal ball; how's the weather down there?" These two are obviously way too happy about their position right now.

"Fine, partly cloudy," I remark, "So, do you two have names or anything? Anything at all?"

"Depends," the man holding me says, "Do you have a name? If anyone bothered giving something like you one." He whispers the last part to his friend.

"It's Wheatley, and yes, I heard that last little part you tried to hide from me." I say; frustration and annoyance very clear. When will people just leave me alone for once?

"Wheatley…wasn't he a poet or something from long ago?"

"I don't really know, but the voice I have belongs to one M. Wheatley so the name just stuck with me." That was true enough, although I feel like I'm forgetting a letter.

"Well, you definitely seem to have some sort of personality in there. We'll remember that when you're taken apart for research." He says. You know what? I'm just going to call the one holding me Fred and the other one George. Why? I have no clue, but they fit.

"Finally, there's the car!" George shouts happily. I roll my optic. Please, this was a walk in the park compared to what Chell has gone through. Chell…I really miss her right now. But, the important thing is that she's safe and her life is still going on. Me, I don't really think I had much of a chance in the first place. If anything, I should still be in space with Space Core. Insane bloke, he's probably still spinning happily up there. At least someone's happy.

I let out a small shriek as Fred tosses me into the back of the car. Unfortunately, I'm optic-down, so I can't see anything unless I manually roll it backwards. GLaDOS said not to over exert my system yet…GAH! Nope, can't turn it without immense pain. That reminds me, how complete are my repairs?

Hmm…scanning, still scanning, still scanning…will this thing bloody hurry up? Oh, there we go! And…that's not a happy number. No, that's really not good. Most of my external repairs are finished, but my internal damage is all over the place! Overall, only 62% of the damage was actually repaired. My Controller registers at 100%.

Was it really built broken like that? Even more so, why would it start acting up now? Why didn't I kill humans out of pure rage earlier? They were infuriating enough, so what stopped me? This is all so complicated! Why was it me who had to be a programmed imbecile? It could have been anyone else, but no, it was naïve little Wheatley they chose to make Her stupid!

When She told me about that…I was speechless. There was so much malice coming out of such a small, inferior potato battery. Within that minute, She explained so much and so little at the same time. It certainly explains why I can never seem to catch a break, but…there's something weird about it all.

Ugh, I need to get away from that matter; it only reminds me of the corruption. A small shudder passes through me as the memory resurfaces. There I am, and there she is. We almost did it, we almost escaped together and we could have been friends for the longest time! But no, stupid me had to go and ruin what I worked so hard for. Once I was abandoned in space, I had never realized how important her friendship was. Chell trusted me, followed me, and helped me. What did I do? I flippin' turned on her and tried to kill her multiple times!

She gave me a second chance inside of her house, repairing me as best she could instead of outright destroying me. Well Chell, here I am to make it all up to you. It's me they have instead of you and I really, with all of my heart, hope you can find some way to return to your life. You have a lot going for you: friends that stick by you (unlike me), a good job (even if it is with Black Mesa), and a nice home. I started and ended with nothing more than loneliness and regulations. You've got such a short life left compared to me, get right to it and make the best of what you have.

Well, there's my melancholy good bye. This is what I chose and I'll stand by it, no matter the consequence. Chell gave me a shot at redemption, and I'm taking it head-on.

I'm ready for you Black Mesa.

…

The car stops after an hour and half…or was it two hours? I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think it matters. The important, and scary, thing is that we're here. The door opens and someone pulls me out. Right after that, I'm forcefully shoved into a box, optic-down again.

"We know you're Aperture equipment, so we don't want you seeing anything too important that your friends will know about." He's joking, right? No, no he's perfectly serious. It's not like She can see through my optic or something! If She can…I would have been blown up about ten times by now.

Minutes later, I hear some sort of mechanical whirring that reminds me of a train. I've never heard one up close before, but I've heard enough simulations to really grasp what's going on. They must be taking a tram or something through the facility. Hmm…I wonder if they're stupid enough to create a supercomputer with access to neurotoxins. For their sakes, I hope not.

This is so boring, just sitting in here with nothing to do but listen to the noisy tram. Nerves finally catch up to me and…oh, I'm really scared right now. What will they do to me? Where am I going?

Every circuit inside me freezes as the tram stops. All the fear slams into me tenfold and I can barely register being dumped onto a table minutes later. This time, I'm propped up by my bottom handle, looking directly at the men who brought me here as well as their associates. I can feel myself shaking in fear.

There's one bright light shining on my, everyone else is obscured by the darkness. A few murmurs ripple through the crowd as I frantically look around the room. I refuse to turn my flashlight since this time around, I may actually die.

"Impressive, it's still in one piece and functioning. Excellent job, you will both get very large raises and two months of paid vacation time." I'm assuming that's their boss. He doesn't seem too bad-

"Now, let's get down to business." All the lights flood on and I desperately "blink" my optic in response. Ten, no twenty, no…maybe fifteen, oh I give up! Just, a lot of scientists come towards me with curiosity written across their features.

"H-hello there," I stammer, "Um…I'm Wheatley a-and I do-don't really want to be taken apart or p-painfully experimented on."

"It's nervous," one says, scribbling the note down on a clipboard. No duh!

"It seems to display emotion. Maybe Aperture is on top of their game." another remarks. That upsets the boss.

"Get that guy out of here!" the voice booms. Said scientist is dragged away by two guards. Poor chap, if I knew they weren't going to tear me apart, I'd feel absolutely terrible. I still feel bad, but not enough to overcome the fear inside of me.

"Should we begin testing?" someone else asks. There's a grunt of approval and all of the scientists step away from the table. My mind is reeling at over 6,000 thoughts per nanosecond (yes, I counted).

"Let's see if Aperture equipment can really handle up to 4000 degrees Kelvin." a voice says. The way that statement was phrased…it reminds me of Her. Wait, why didn't She do anything back at the labs? She had two perfectly capable test subjects and She let them go without a scratch!

My inner rant is cut off when I realize that everyone left the room. Oh no, this cannot be a good sign. I hear some sort of liquid ease its way inside…what could it be? Suddenly, a spark goes off and ignites it. Kerosene, should have known. Flames fill the room, surrounding me on all sides. All I can see is red, orange, and yellow lapping at my frame, scorching the newly repaired surface. I know that this fire probably won't hit 4000 degrees Kelvin, but that doesn't mean it's harmless. I can still register the pain of the burns. If I could, I'd be crying right about now. But I can't, so I scream.

I am beyond Aperture Science.

I am beyond Black Mesa.

I am in Android Hell.

_A/N: *insert dramatic music here* That's where we're leaving Wheatley. Next chapter, you'll find out why GLaDOS didn't do anything when the Black Mesa employees showed up. Trust me; you might want to kill her once more since she did so for a very selfish reason. Of course, Caroline's going to intervene and introduce the Co-op bots into the mix._

_I did a bit of poking around and I guess Portal takes place during the whole Combine conflict in the Half Life series. For the sake of this story and to keep up a slight bit of continuity, I think it's almost safe to assume that the Combine have been taken care of (300 or so years, how much more do you need in a Valve game?) and the remaining Black Mesa workers relocated to a different area and rebuilt the facility. I'm going to try and look into how Black Mesa's set up in the Half Life games, but if you want to provide a small summary in your review, by all means go ahead._

_Anyway, Wheatley's being taken back to the space station that doubles as another underground research facility. It's Black Mesa, what did you expect? Chell, ATLAS, and P-body are going after him. Oh yeah! This is going to be fun to write! *fist pumps*_

'_Kay, I'm done. I'm going to go write the next two chapters and think of a few lines suitable for Cave Johnson. Bye!_


	12. Chapter 10

Robots FTW! Part 1

Remember that feeling of shock I told you about earlier? It's back and out to get me. My eyes are still glued to the lift, replaying the memory of him being taken away over and over again. I don't know how long I've been standing here, but I don't care.

"System Back Online," the announcer says through the intercom, "Please remain calm as the Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System assesses any possible damage to the facility caused by apocalyptic happenings."

So she shut herself down? Why the Hell would she frigging do that? She's the most powerful thing in this place and yet she went and hid away?

"Oh good, they're gone. It all went according to plan." GLaDOS says from behind me. I turn to her and glare, raising an eyebrow. What "plan" is she talking about now? Something to do with the effects of prolonged exposure to a defective personality sphere is my best bet.

"I saw them coming you know," she starts, "Your blood makes such a convenient trail to follow, like that little nursery rhyme about the two children and the bread crumbs. Except, this is no tale and blood is not at all related to bread crumbs, now is it? Of course it's not." My glare falters for a moment. I led them here? No, she must be lying.

"Yes, your noticeable trail led them to the lift. I activated it after they tried to hot wire it. Their attempts were pathetic, so I let them in. I didn't know they worked for Black Mesa until it was too late. Of course, I couldn't let them find me here. No, then more humans would come, more than I could kill with any deadly neurotoxin. There's always one that gets away from you.

"I knew they'd take their leave quickly, it was only a matter of which one of you they would take: the overweight mute or the incompetent moron. Either one of you would do. But, the little idiot intervened and spared you, the one who would never forgive and start over again. Well, you did forgive him. By the way, how much of that was a big, fat lie? Both of us know that you would never give him a second chance should the circumstances arise, so why would you lie? You haven't lied to anyone before, at least, not in this room." I still can't believe what I'm hearing. She freaking sat in the corner and watched as Wheatley was taken away. That familiar sense of anger builds up inside of me, but there's something else too. For once, I don't want to kill GLaDOS, the selfish bitch that she is. Maybe…it's a bit of sadness. There's something I haven't felt in a long time. But there's one more feeling that I absolutely despise.

I feel helpless. Wheatley's gone, so what can I do? I smirk. It's so simple:

Pull a Cave Johnson and kick life's ass.

I turn my back on GLaDOS and head down to the Medical Bay. My determination comes back full-force as I gather my things and return to her chamber. Slipping both my jacket and my backpack on, I look expectantly towards the looming supercomputer.

"You have got to be kidding me? You are risking your life, which is probably more valuable than his, and rescuing him? That is really the dumbest thing I've seen from you yet." she scolds. I can't really put my finger on it, but she sounds nervous, like that time I tried to kill her, the first time, not the second. There is no way she is talking me out of this. Wheatley has done more for me in the past day than anyone else has. The old, moronic, clumsy Wheatley is back and I'm going to keep it that way.

I nod my head at her and walk towards the lift that will take me back to the surface. No one is stopping me now.

"Wait," I stop once I hear her voice, "You're just going to barge in there with no plan at all? No weapons? Nothing? You won't be of much use to anyone like that." Shit, she has a point. I can probably find that crowbar in the woods on my way over.

"Look, I know there is no possible way that I can talk you out of this, so here." My eyes widen as I see her raising the portal gun on its pedestal. There must be an alternate reason for her "kindness."

"As stupid as he is, he is Aperture Science technology which Black Mesa cannot, and will never, know the secrets of. He has all the plans, all the blueprints, and all the memories of what went on in the facility. I didn't have a chance to fix the Aperture Science Technology Retrieval Unit inside of him, so the best I can do is track him. If you're going to infiltrate Black Mesa, you're going to need…a team." I can't help but stifle a laugh whenever she says Black Mesa. She spits it out with so much malice; it's hard to take her seriously.

Two tubes catch my attention and, through the steam, come the two robots I saw ten years previous. I wasn't exactly expecting them to still be here after all this time.

The one with the orange eye greets me first. It gives me a small wave with a heavily computer synthesized "Hello!" I wave back. Its voice sounds feminine and…cute, for lack of a better term. Seeing as she approached me first, she's probably the more out-going of the two.

The blue one hesitantly walks towards me and offers a small "Hello." This one's most likely the boy. He's far shyer and more reserved; such a contrast from Wheatley. Funny, they look slightly similar, whereas the orange reminds me of a turret.

"BLUE and ORANGE, I have a new test for you. Try your best to forge a…partnership with this human test subject to retrieve a piece of Aperture Science technology. Do not let yourselves be caught by any other humans or you will face disassembly. Well, good luck. Oh right, you are robots and therefore do not need the extra encouragement." GLaDOS directs her attention towards me, "As for you, do not kill BLUE or ORANGE. I need them for more testing and you need their trust. Win-win if you don't. Oh, and try to get the moron back in less than five days. If my memory serves correct, which it always does, Black Mesa will begin internal testing in three days. That's what they did to the cats. For the sake of science, do not let them gain any information about Aperture Science." All three of us nod to her as another lift makes itself known.

"This is the one you took ten years ago," she says, "you will be closer to your destination. BLUE and ORANGE have the coordinates programmed into them already, so follow them. One more thing, if anyone follows you back, don't worry. I have the perfect tests set up involving realities that do not exist. Like the cat experiment. That cat graveyard is still around here…somewhere."

The orange one walks into the lift first, leaving me alone with the blue one for a few minutes. I should really give those two names or something, rather than calling them colors. I look closely at the robot next to me. Barely visible on the frame, I can make out a five letters. He notices me staring and gives me a questioning look. The lift returns to us and I allow him to go first. Once he's out of sight, GLaDOS speaks up again.

"If Black Mesa manages to get either one of them, I will not hold back on killing you. You'll be dead before you can say, 'Portal.' Oh wait, you can't speak. Fine, you'll be dead before Caroline can even be deleted again. Thank her for this mess I'm putting you in." Oh, so now it's her mess? I was the one who wanted to go after Wheatley in the first place! That computer is so infuriating.

The lift returns once more and I clamber inside. As I pass the multiple levels of the facility, I can't help but chuckle at the memory of hundreds of turrets singing to me in possibly 8 part harmony. At least my last memory of this place was positive.

Leaving the shed, I notice the two robots looking around the wheat field. The blue one is glancing cautiously across the field before taking a few steps as the orange one can't contain her happiness. I clap to call their attention and both face towards me expectantly. Alright, first I have to call them something.

I pick up a nearby stick and use it to write the blue one's name in the dirt. Both robots look at the name and beep curiously. With the stick, I point to the blue one, and then point back to the name. He nods in understanding and attempts to sound it out.

"AT-LA-S." he says slowly. His counterpart is overjoyed and points to my stick. She holds out her hand, "smiling" as I pass it to her. It looks like she remembers something as she scrawls something next to ATLAS' name. To tell you the truth, it's a load of chicken scratch, but I can still manage to read it. P-body…it works.

ATLAS makes a small content beep and looks up at P-body. She's kind of…giggling. I keep forgetting that Wheatley isn't the only robot that can act human. Watching these two together, they feel way more human than robot to me. Of course, when your only robot-human interaction is with GLaDOS, anything can seem ten times better.

P-body distracts herself yet again by pointing to sight after sight. She runs her hands through the wheat, points her portal gun to the clouds and pretends to shoot them, and jumps for joy when she finds a bird overhead.

ATLAS walks slowly through the field and jumps about a foot in the air when he startles a bird. Man, what is it with Aperture stuff and birds? Does everyone have a phobia of them or something? Hmm, maybe I'll bring GLaDOS a little "present" when we come back.

After the two have had their fun, they come back to me. I nod my head; I'm ready to go. With a silent agreement between us all, P-body starts walking with ATLAS in tow. She turns around and motions for me to follow her. I guess I can trust them for now, they mean well. By the looks of it, I'd say they're really good friends.

Then again, if you've experienced GLaDOS for ten years with another person, you're going to develop a strong relationship with that person. Oh shit, GLaDOS better not do anything to my Companion Cube. But for now, I'll focus on the mission at hand.

Well, here's our motley crew of Chell, ATLAS, and P-body. It's time to get my friend back.

Let's go save Wheatley.

_A/N: Here's to ATLAS and P-body! *throws confetti* Surprise! Ok, it wasn't really a surprise, but they're in, so I'm happy. Next chapter, we're checking back with Wheatley. I'm fast forwarding the story by two days since Chell, ATLAS and P-body are going to have a relatively smooth time on their way to Black Mesa and I don't want to write out three chapters of Wheatley Thrashing. One chapter of it should suffice, and it'll be a pretty long one at that._

_I'll do my best with posting it today, but don't expect much. Allergies are terrible, you know that? Anyway, this is the halfway point for this story. I can't believe it's this close to being done! The way the story's planned, it'll be done in 10-13 days. This is weird._

_Just wondering, but would anyone be interested in a sequel? The ending's going to be quite open and there's room for a more definite one. Plus, this story is going to have less ChellxWheatley than I initially thought. There's going to be some fluff, but Chell's only up for a strong friendship. Plus, there was one idea I was tossing around, but it wouldn't fit in well with everything else._

_So, thanks for the 200+ reviews everyone! I mean this when I say it: HOLY FRICKIN' CRAP! And yes, Black Mesa does contain some uneducated freaks. If Aperture has a failure "Bring Your Daughter to Work Day," and a CEO with mercury poisoning, Black Mesa can employ idiots. There, that's my logic. Ending quote:_

"_I reject your reality and substitute my own!"_

_Sorry if I made you cry last chapter, but it's cool to know that I CAN make people cry now. Muahahaha! Um…Bye._


	13. Chapter 11

Interrogation

Two days. It's been two days since I was dragged down here, unable to move from my very spot atop the table. If you ask me, the table's fairing much better than I am. It's strange to pity for a regular old metal table. Hmm…isolation does drive humans mad. Will it do the same to me?

Hour by painstaking hour, the light above me grows dimmer and dimmer. I know it's not the light, it's my optic…my whole system is malfunctioning. Then again, I was malfunctioning from the very start, just built to malfunction. Why would they bother making me if they didn't want me to work properly?

I can barely register what's going on around me anymore, I'm completely losing it. Nothing brings any sort of comfort or happiness, only pain and suffering. They have some strange form of the word "test." They'd get along great with Her; they both believe that "testing" and "torturing" is the same thing.

Every minute of my life for the past 48-wait…49 hours has been complete torment. I'm starting to think that death would be some form of luck for me. It'd be better to shut down than to keep on living.

My frame is covered in scorch marks and dents, making Her previous efforts to repair me utterly futile. What bloody idiot thought it would be a good idea to drop me from 300 feet above the ground? At least my management rail wasn't that high up! What I would give to be back on that cursed rail…

Don't humans need to sleep? These humans just come by the dozens and run their "tests" nonstop. And to think I thought only She did that. I have been sadly mistaken.

Some things have happened that I just want to forget, but I can't for the life of me, or else I'll reset everything else. The pain is unbearable, even more so is the feeling of loneliness still lingering around here. I really miss Chell. Even when I was a flippin' maniac, she never did any of this to me! She was merciful and the whole ordeal was taken care of in a matter of minutes. But now, the testing has gone on for two days!

I want to be rescued, for someone to find me, anything but this! Never before did I know what it's like to plead for death, not even in Her presence. Yet, here I am, a bloody wreck that's ready to go. So much has occurred, so many things that I'd rather not remember. It's almost as bad as the guilt I felt in space, except in this room, there are no stars to bring me comfort and no idiot to randomly shout of "space cops" to keep me slightly sane.

Day 1 was absolutely horrible. After they were done with the fire, they decided to see what would happen if they left me alone in a room full of turrets. I'm still surprised I made it out alive; they didn't

bother moving me until my screaming interrupted their donut break. Why were they eating donuts in the first place? It's completely mental in here! At least the turrets back at Aperture would "apologize" for shooting you. Black Mesa's just fired nonstop, as if there wasn't even an AI in there.

Right after that, they decided to drop me in a pool of water (I think it was water...) and, I swear, they were entertained and stunned when I began shorting out on them. What messed-up college did these people graduate from? Wait, did they even go to college? Well, now I know that water and I will never be the best of friends. Terrible experience, I never, ever, ever want to be caught in a freak storm or in a swimming pool. Even though I'm not human, I can still feel a "drowning" sensation once I'm submerged, that, and a great deal of pain.

From there on out, it was torture after endless torture. Do they even understand that I can think and feel as they do? Are all humans like this, so sadistic and stupid? Every scream they get out of me is another success in their books. Each system shock is such a wonderful discovery to them. Now I really know what She means when She calls them monsters, especially after yesterday's events.

Day 2 led to some...interesting results to say the least. When someone got a little too close, I wound up shocking them out of pure rage and fear. I mean, you would've done the same! You wouldn't want to get carted off to another session of pain and misery! If you do, then you really need some mental help. Not that there's anything wrong with a bit of help…it's just something that you should be aware of. Plus, it's a great stress reliever to talk it out. I do it all the time and look-wait, don't actually consider my circumstances for…never mind.

It was dreadful. That whole day, they locked me in this room with no light. The mind can be the scariest place of all. My optic was far too damaged for the flashlight to work, so I sat alone in the dark for hours on end. There was nowhere to turn to, nothing familiar. In space, I had the moon, the Earth, billions of stars, and the Space Core (as much of a bloody maniac as he is). But in the room, that nasty dark place, there was nothing. I kept seeing things…I shouldn't have been able to see it all, but I did. Memories flashed before me of when I tried to kill Chell. Sometimes, my "mind" wandered off and predicted what could have happened if the stalemate button booby trap did work.

That was the scariest moment in my life.

I absolutely hate my mind now, making me watch her die before my eyes, all those things that could have been. When they came back for me, I had completely lost it. I was so disoriented and confused, hallucinating that She was looming over me, taunting how weak and moronic I am. I'm not a moron! Why won't anyone believe me? I'm not a moron…

Now, the light is glaring down on me, preventing me from seeing beyond the table into the shadows. I know that's where _they_ are, they're all just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Well, I'm ready for them! They won't trick me to do anything for them! They probably think I'm a crazed moron! I'm not a moron and I won't let them know anything! Right? Hello? What's gotten into me?

Suddenly, I feel three wires attach themselves snuggly to my outlet. The door opens and closes all too fast, I can barely catch a glimpse of light outside the door. I wish I could go out into the forest again. The green of the trees resting against the vibrant blue sky and soft, fluffy clouds is just a work of art. Chell's lucky she's lived under that for ten years. It's amazing how well she adjusted too, although, with her kind of determination, it's hard not to find your place in the world again.

I wonder where my place is. Back at Aperture, nobody really seemed to want me around or doing any type of job involving decision making. Not even the other cores wanted anything to do with me. Lonely days back then, without a friend. Everything got worse when She took over and killed all the bloody humans. I didn't really like them in the first place, but she didn't have to go kill them all for no apparent reason! Now that I've been in that mainframe, maybe She really is corrupted and doesn't want to do what She does at all. Maybe She wants out.

Or maybe she enjoys being a sadist in power.

Yeah, that sounds about right.

"Alrigh' robot," the person in front of me grunts, snapping me out of my thoughts, "I have a few questions for you. You lie, you get shocked. You say somethin' we don't like, you get shocked. You refuse to tell us anything, you get shocked. You say somethin' about protectin' the environment, you get shocked. Got it?"

"Y-yes." I stutter. I just started doing that yesterday; it's either some sort of nervous reaction or my system is starting to break down. Oh, please be the former.

"Where is Aperture located?" I can't tell them that! It's deeply rooted into my programming not to! Oh wait, I've got an idea!

"Underground." There, blunt and correct. Pain courses through my body only a second later. Alright, maybe that wasn't good to say.

"Um…I can tell you didn't like that answer," I say with obvious pain, "the thing is, I can't really give that information away or I will DIE. They told me that about everything! It's been a lie most of the time, but I have a hunch that they really meant it."

"What are you?" they ask. Is it bad if I can't tell if they're a man or a woman?

"I'm just another little robot. Honestly, I spent my whole life on a rail and let me tell you, it's one of the most boring things in the world." Another shock is sent through me. These people want everything they can get out of me! It's like before, but worse. This time, there really is no way to survive this.

"What is your function?"

"A moron…" there, I said it. Happy now? Are you satisfied-ah! A shudder passes through my body as electricity continues to pour into my body. They do know I don't have much longer, right? They're trying to kill me now, aren't they?

"Who were you with?" Oh, so those two did keep up their end of the bargain, but I can't tell them this. Even if it means death, at least she'll be safe.

"A friend, I was with a friend and we got separated." I reply. I know this is a one-way ticket to death, but I'm protecting Chell. She's my friend after all. The hum of the machine reaches my input. Yes, it looks like I'm going to die a horrible, painful death.

It's not so bad when I think about it. I got to apologize and she forgave me. I saw the sky, I saw the trees; I saw the Earth from the ground. Everything that I truly wished for came true. Maybe wishing on a star really does work.

Well, if I'm dying today, I'd like to think about Chell. She helped me, even though she was outright furious. I'd feel the same thing, but she went so far as to let me live. She's a kind person, determined, and outgoing. When the odds are against her, she somehow pull through and prove everyone wrong.

I'm thinking of that "When life gives you lemons, make apple juice and let everyone else wonder how the Hell you did it," line. There, Chell's life in a nutshell. Why do I want to think of her, you may ask? Simple, Chell was my first and only friend. Even when I was corrupted, I can tell that she looked past it…really, really, really deep down underneath all the anger and betrayal she felt. I still feel awful about that.

As I take one last look around, my mind drifts back to space. We were both dragged out into the void and I kept shouting at her to let me go. What a selfish thing to do, she wouldn't have survived. But when She caught her, something told me that Chell didn't want to let go. To this day, I'll never know why. I think-no, I know I love her now. She's my human to protect. Besides, that's why I'm here now. A sacrifice, the thing every story needs to spice it up a little.

The wires grow hotter and hotter. This is it, good bye Chell. Here it comes.

All I can feel is fiery pain completely frying my circuits. Who the bloody Hell thought this would be a good idea to get answers out of me? Why don't they understand that I can feel pain, I can pass out from pain, and I can die from it? Ah!

There's a loud crash and I open my optic slightly. I don't even remember closing it in the first place. The ground shakes and something heavy is slammed into the wall outside the door. Said door bursts open, light filling the room. Is this what it's like to die? Ouch! Nope, not dead yet! I'm still in a lot of pain!

Suddenly, the pain stops and my optic slumps forward. Everything is so blurry, so hard to process. I can barely make out two-no, three figures in front of me. Two orbs glow blue and orange…kind of like the two portals from the Dual Portal Device. They look really familiar…

The other figure makes itself known, shaking me desperately for any kind of response. They're not monsters; they're not from Black Mesa. I have a hunch…

"Chell?" I say quietly, barely audible at all. Whoever they are, they pick me up in a weak tractor beam and take me out into the light.

To my surprise, it really is Chell. Behind her are the two robots-oh no, they probably hate me too! I'll go along with them though; the fact that they're not attacking me is a good sign. I can hear some shouts from down the hall. Chell switches the portal gun to her left hand and grabs at an item on her belt. With a quick motion she tosses it to the oncoming crowd.

Funny, their first experience with us Aperture Science people will be a crowbar coming at them down a steel corridor.

_A/N: Ok, that was a bit shorter than expected, but I think it came out pretty well. Wheatley's halfway saved! Next chapter goes back an hour, chronicling Chell, ATLAS, and P-body's Black Mesa extravaganza! Black Mesa people will suffer from the wrath of GLaDOS! That will be mentioned in…two chapters._

_If you noticed, Wheatley was kind of in that sane-insane limbo for a while, flicking between random rants and his feelings for Chell. It is now officially a one-sided romance and I hope I explained Wheatley's reasoning well enough. From everything that's happened to him, it'd be surprising if he didn't like Chell, if only a little, more than a friend._

_Looks like I'm going through with the sequel. I'm going to try my best to make it a sufficient stand alone, but there will be a few references back to Forgiveness. However, it's nothing a little prologue summary can't solve. It'll be posted later on since I've neglected my other poor stories just so I could update this one almost daily. Seriously, I've got five other stories in-the-making that need to be completed._

_If you excuse me, I need to go get a fire extinguisher to put out the multiple combustible lemons that have been thrown into my house. Oh crap, they're still coming! _

_Oh, sorry this wasn't up yesterday. It was ready and stuff, but FFN wouldn't take it when I tried to upload it. So, you get two chapters today! *throws more confetti and some candy* See y'all later today!_


	14. Chapter 12

Rescue Operation

As we stand outside of the facility, I can't help but feel a jolt of energy running through me. Adrenaline rush, you've got to love it. Isn't such a powerful feeling?

ATLAS and P-body stand next to me clutching their own portal guns. ATLAS glances around nervously, as if expecting something to pop out of nowhere. P-body holds her portal gun readily, choosing to face the challenge head-on. I'm surprised at myself for how much I've actually bonded with them.

Over the past few days, we all kind of became friends. P-body was the most "talkative," trying to communicate with me through a bunch of beeps and facial expressions. Her partner was a lot shyer up until the last leg of our journey. He glanced back at me more and more before finally gaining the courage to walk next to me. At least he's not afraid of me now.

After we left Aperture, ATLAS wouldn't dare to look at me straight in the eye. I think GLaDOS might have told him a thing or two about me, but P-body didn't seem to mind the extra company. As we travelled through the wheat field, she kept pointing out the most random objects you could possibly think of, like a rock that looked kind of like a fish, or a small patch of rhubarb. ATLAS stayed quiet and simply watched his partner's excitement. He did take a liking to civilization though.

To tell you the truth, nothing really happened on the way here. There were a few run-ins with people, but nobody seemed to care that I was being tagged by two robots that were either my height or taller than me. Society, what are you going to do? I could walk out into the middle of the largest shopping mall in the world, hold up a brightly colored sign reading, "I'm a homicidal manic out to drink your blood" and people would just walk by and say, "That's nice, now where's the bathroom?"

The building complex isn't too large since most of it is underground. Unlike Aperture, there is more above ground than an old shed or a disguised tree lift. Black Mesa looks like a legitimate science facility with a pretty decent space program. If you want to get technical, it looks like a large office building with, where the parking lot should be is a launch station for rockets.

At first, it takes me a while to think of a way inside. My worker's pass is still in the pocket of my jacket, but how will I smuggle two robots in with me? My eyes widen and I motion for them to follow me. There's a back entrance not too far from where we are. We can just slip in without being noticed; nobody ever bothers watching the back entrances. It's Black Mesa, what else is new? P-body immediately follows as ATLAS brings up the rear.

The great thing is, nobody really notices you if you slip in with the crowd of workers. Nearly every employee at Black Mesa is either stupid, ignorant, illiterate, or a combination of the three. Oops, I forgot crazy. Oh well. Then again, Aperture had a CEO working with mercury poisoning that wanted to create combustible lemons. Everyone in this entire universe is crazy!

I manage to find the ill-lit doorway and scan my pass. With a soft beep, the door opens. P-body enters the building first with a "Let's have an adventure!" expression on her face. I go next and check around the hallway we entered. ATLAS carefully closes the door behind us while shifting his optic quickly. Great, we're all here.

A gasp reaches my ears and, to my horror, a standard worker is standing right in front of P-body. Before the guy can even scream (or before P-body can greet them), I whack them with the portal gun. P-body looks a bit disappointed, but I shake my head. Hey, the guy had a belt with some useful stuff in it. I snag it and put it through my own belt loops. Let's see…crowbar (what is it with Black Mesa and crowbars anyway?), random little pockets full of random crap; some money…good find.

Now, the only problem is finding a way onto the tram system, or finding a way to navigate the place without the tram. If we all just hop on, one of the very few smart people inside will notice something.

From my memory, I try to map out a sufficient course of action we can take that doesn't involve killing too many people. It'll get suspicious if too many people randomly drop dead and I don't need to have the word "murderer" in my file.

I hear P-body beeping loudly and I turn to her so I can shut her up. Honestly, we don't need anyone coming down here so soon! She does catch onto my "shut the Hell up before we're caught" gesture, but continues using a small pointing tool on the sign before her. Hmm…I'm just going to call that device a ping tool.

The sign reads:

_Welcome to the Black Mesa Research Facility! This entire research center is worth more than all the Gravity guns, workers, and workers' paychecks combined since all walls are coated with a Moon Dust-based paint. We do this because we can! Have a nice day!_

_Remember to stop by the Black Mesa Gift Shop to buy all the useless junk you know and love! The directory is right below this picture of a dancing Poptart cat with rainbows. Enjoy!_

Moon Dust-based paint? Well, our mission just got ten times easier. After I get both robots' attention, I quickly "explain" (aka, use a bunch of seemingly pointless gestures to get my ideas across) what I want them to do. It takes a half-hour or so, but they finally understand the basic plans and that I'm not going to use my portal gun for the rest of the journey.

I glance over the directory to find Wheatley's room. Let's see…no, not "Radioactive Waste," not "Tram Support," not "Donut Room," where the Hell is it? ATLAS notices my frustration and gives me a light tap on the shoulder. Once I face him, he points towards the top left-hand corner of the directory's map. Robotic Research/Testing. Yep, that's the ticket.

My portal gun emits a blue streak of light to the wall. The portal sticks and gives off that weird floating blue tint. P-body and ATLAS will have to use their portals now. We all head off down to our right. Let's see, it was right, left, left, left, right, and continue until a giant waste pit is present. Ok, simple enough…I think.

Even though I'm a technician, the corridors do not look familiar to me at all. Screams echo down the stainless steel from chambers farther up. ATLAS is probably in shambles by now.

Wait a minute, I remember someone telling me about this part of the place where you need the tram to continue…

I stop running abruptly and the others crash into me. Good thing I stopped early, the walkway we were travelling on just ended! What the Hell Black Mesa? What the frigging Hell? The walk looks broken; the other part of it is visible quite a ways away. There's a pit below us filled with toxic-looking liquid (GLaDOS would be happy to find that) below us hundreds of feet down. The tram rail goes in a different direction than we need to go, so hopping the tram is out.

ATLAS and P-body seem to take matters into their own hands. Aiming carefully, ATLAS uses his portal gun to shoot a portal to the opposite wall, and then shoots one at the wall closest to us. It works. Nice job ATLAS.

I let the robots climb through first. Following them, we take the walkway into a huge room. There are broken ceiling tiles all around us…with another walkway conveniently place a good hundred feet above our heads. We walk around the room for any sort of exit, but the only way out is up. It looks like we'll have to daisy-chain the portals or something.

P-body lets out a series of beeps and ATLAS, understanding her directions, walks onto a fairly large ceiling tile. P-body shoots two portals, one underneath him and one at the ceiling, to create an infinite fall. A few seconds pass before she shoots her bottom portal at the wall parallel to the walkway. With a small crash, ATLAS comes to the edge of the catwalk and waves at us. Cool, it worked again.

She then motions for me to do the same. Within five seconds, I am with ATLAS up on the ledge looking down at P-body. It looks like she's doing some sort of victory dance…it makes me smile. These robots are definitely more human than I first thought. They remind me of Wheatley…

ATLAS uses his portals next to get P-body up with us. Unfortunately, ATLAS and I both forget to stand back and P-body hurtles towards us. The impact sends us all rolling down the corridor until friction finally brings us to a stop. We stay in the awkward position for a few seconds before we burst out laughing. I laugh for the first time in…who knows how long! Both of them help me up so we can continue on the mission. Everyone dropped their portal gun on impact, so we all just picked one up and continued onwards.

We're getting really close, I can tell. The amount of computer monitors increases as well as the sounds of human discussions. I hold the portal gun closer and speed up. Wheatley's close, I can tell. Suddenly, ATLAS breaks the silence and tries to tell me something. I motion to him to shut up since there are actually people back here that will catch us. P-body taps my shoulder and points to a door.

The most terrible sound in the world reaches my ears. It makes all of us cringe in shock. The shriek is so inhuman, so pain-filled…Wheatley. It's definitely him! That was the same sound I heard back in the forest, except this one is worse. This time, he's really being killed.

Despite better judgment, I kick down the door in desperation. We've come too far to just lose him here! I spot a man in front of a table and, without hesitation; I slam the butt of the portal gun into his head. He slumps to the ground, revealing the small core that was blocked from my view.

Wheatley looks like he's literally been dragged through the nine pits of Hell twenty times. His optic twitches and turns frantically, kind of like what humans do when in extreme trauma. Not one piece of metal plating on him is silver, it's all scorched…there's nothing but black and slivers of gray. The once blue optic is more of a sickly blue-gray color, cracked once more. I bet you anything that he can't think straight right now.

I rush forward to grab him with the portal gun's tractor beam and bring him out into the corridor. He really does look worse up close. Oh no, what kind of internal damage does he have? I push the thought out of my mind.

Out of curiosity, ATLAS takes a look at the disheveled core. His expression turns angry as he lets loose a multitude of beeps and protests. P-body tries to calm him down, but he keeps "shouting" at Wheatley for some reason or another. What the Hell?

Wheatley looks up at ATLAS, and talks. "You two…I'm sorry…terrible monster I was. I truly…am sorry fo-or all of this." Both co-op robots pass a mutual understanding to one another and nod. ATLAS calms himself down, but still has a hint of anger still inside of him. P-body got over the whole thing quickly. She's a little too kind for her own good, isn't she?

An alarm goes off overhead and people come running out of their rooms. Oh shit, how fast did that whole thing get around? Shit ATLAS, why did you have to be so loud back there?

P-body lets out another series of beeps and points to a room. Through the glass, I can read a bit of information on the monitor.

_Aperture Science Data: 100% transferred to disc._

God damn it! How'd they get that out of Wheatley? What did they do to him? I saw the guy shocking him senseless, but how did they get the information?

P-body motions something to ATLAS and both take off in a different direction. Before I completely lose sight of them, ATLAS tries his best to explain something to me. He points the portal gun he's holding, but another swarm of people cut him off.

We're surrounded on both sides with two teams. I hope ATLAS and P-body will be ok. What the Hell are they doing anyway? I've got Wheatley, so why don't we just go?

The rampage of people reminds me of the situation at hand. Without hesitation, I unhook the crowbar from my belt and throw it at them. They take the distraction, so they don't notice me running through them with Wheatley for dear life. A few startled cries later, they're right on my tail again.

Great, I'm going to have to use my portals, aren't I? Shit! I stop on the catwalk, turning to face the crowd again. They're not stopping for anything; this place really wants Wheatley back. Well, back off! I worked my ass off to get him fixed the first time, to break in here, and to get him back. I'm not letting him go now. Random thoughts pass through my head as I think of a new plan.

I guess I should thank GLaDOS for teaching me how to think with portals. I fire two and run through. There's no time for hesitations now, I'm getting out of here whether they like it or not.

_A/N: Next up is the Chell and Wheatley escape attempt! ATLAS and P-body will be back later, don't worry. I don't have much to say this time around, so bye!_


	15. Chapter 13

Uncertainty

As we make our escape, I can't help but wonder what the bloody hell she's doing here. I mean, I don't mind her company at all and I'm quite fond of her, but why isn't she at home doing…whatever it is that humans do? What do humans do when they're not running from death? Hmm…I honestly have no clue. I wouldn't exactly call a job "free time," and those "coffee breaks," must be some sort of factor. Maybe they-oh, why am I thinking about this now?

Millions of thoughts run through my circuits, questions upon questions, statements upon statements. Basically, my mind is reeling from the pure aspect of survival. Survival, there's a word I'm a little too familiar with. Between the facility being overrun by plants and the whole space thing, I'm pretty impressed at how everything's turned out for me. Well, not including the last few days…or now.

Chell runs through multiple portals in order to lose the people chasing us. She resorted to holding me snuggly under her arm so she can shoot portals freely. How is she keeping up all of our movements? I can barely follow any of this! Wait, didn't we just turn down by the squiggly mass of metal? Never mind, the point is to stay alive. Yes, being alive is a good thing…even the pain that comes with it. There's so much at stake right now and it's all…because of me.

Why did she come back? Why would she risk it all for me? What makes her think I needed to be rescued? Wait; hold on a second…yeah, I did need to be rescued. Disregard that last one entirely. But, she has so much ahead of her, a life that doesn't involve me. Why would she through it all away and save some useless lump of metal? What made her believe that I was worth it? Her jumping jars me out of my thoughts.

It's been portal after portal for the last five minutes. Has it really only been five? Hmm…never thought time could pass so slowly. Maybe it's because I'm dying. Am I really dying again? Let's see…I can't take a diagnostic. Well, that's always a bad sign and usually results in termination-oh, now that is a bad thing.

Wow, she really is a master with the Handheld Portal Device. I remember when I met her, boy, was I nervous. I mean, I'd already gone through five other test subjects who all died in some way. Number 1 outright died after a huge screaming fit. Don't really know what got him going, but seeing me definitely wasn't the best thing for his state of mind. I guess the guy had some grudge against personality cores since he was shouting, "You killed my friends!" Or, the man was hopelessly insane. Either one could work.

Number 2 didn't survive the maneuvering towards the testing tracks. How was I supposed to know that a beam to the head could kill a human? Come on! The most it should do is knock them unconscious for a little while, but no! That lady died on me! Well, maybe the blow to the head isn't supposed to draw blood or that weird gray stuff that came out of her head later. No clue what that was, and I don't want to find out.

They say that third time's the charm. Just to let you know, it never is. Number 3 was completely silent and fearful of my presence. Ok, how scary do I really look? I'm a flippin' core that's barely 18 inches in diameter! I'm not that scary! The man was hesitant about the whole thing, but agreed to the escape attempt anyway. I specifically told him to hold onto something, but he didn't. And what happened to him? Well, he fell into the bottomless pit when I was right in front of the not-docking bay area.

By Number 4, I knew I was never going to make it out. But hey, that's never stopped me before and probably never will. I think it has something to do with my programming. Anyway, that man was a nasty piece of work. The guy wouldn't stop threatening me and tried to whack me with a cricket bat. I don't even know where he got a cricket bat in the first place, but there he was trying to destroy me with it. The man was crazy and kind of committed suicide as soon as a hole opened up in the wall. He just jumped right out and yelled something about being saved by a frog with an elevator. Obviously, he was nuts. Now that was traumatizing.

I had to keep my spirits up for Number 5 just so I could convince myself that the whole plan would work. It was quite a shock when I discovered the person already dead in the bed. Now that was a disappointing discovery and I disregarded the details of their room at the time. Looking back on the memory, the place was rather depressing. Within my memory, I can preserve everything like a recording. Well technically, it is a recording but that's beside the point. In space, I found myself constantly pausing to that particular discovery and actually searching the room.

That person had something to live for. Pictures were strewn across the floor as well as the dressers and there was a small box on the mini fridge. I've zoomed in on those pictures so many times now and each one brings a pang of sadness to me. In most of the pictures, there are two people: a man and a woman. They both look so happy together, holding hands and laughing in the strangest places. There were kids in some of them too and some elderly folk. What gets me every time is the box, a small red box. I've always wanted to know what was in that box and what it was for. While in space, I always liked to think it was an engagement ring for some reason and that the dead person was proposing to the other after a stay in the relaxation chambers. This was obviously not the case after I examined the pictures more. Turns out, whoever that second person was had died, so it couldn't have been a ring. Or maybe the ring was a keepsake, a reminder of the other.

I don't really know why I'm thinking of all this now, but maybe it all links back to Chell. At least, it may link to my feelings for her. What…my feelings…are…

It's getting so much harder to think straight. The present…there's too much to take in. Chell is doing so well with portal-ing to safety, but then again, all I can see are a bunch of blurry…things. I don't really know what's going on here, but it's not good. Yes, very extremely not good. Oh, why did my optic have to get so cracked? It's infuriating! I mean, I'm trying to see here and then, nothing! I can't run a diagnostic, I can't turn on the bloody flashlight; I can't even think straight! What have I been thinking about for the past few minutes? I don't even remember now…oh, that is a bad sign.

Would She really fix me again? Doubt it, but then again…wait, what was I just thinking about? I missed it! What did I see before? Chell wasn't the only one here, there were two more. Who were they? Um…oh, it's all blurry and hazy and…blank. I'm drawing blanks. Oh, not good, not good! Blanking on memory…something's damaged in there, something big. Let's see…wait, here we are…

Still frame it, and…there were two robots. Where have I seen them before? They must have come from Aperture since they've got Handheld Portal Devices, but who are they? Searching memory… I've got nothing. Why am I drawing so many blanks? What is going on here?

Right, I was shocked within an inch of my life. Thanks for the hate crime Black Mesa, thanks a whole flippin' lot. Ah! What is that? Chell, is she-oh no, that's just me. Let's see here…memory at 40% so, I can't remember anything about being switched on. I can't remember the scientists, my various jobs at the facility, the…what else happened? What-ah! Oh, now this is painful! It's not Chell running, it's my system. My system is completely shutting down on me. What do I do? This has never happened to me, or anyone I know. Not that I know very many cores, but the ones that I do know have never been in this situation before. Well, that was a given since none of us have really left the facility but-ok, I have to stop internally rambling because it's getting me nowhere pretty darn fast.

Alright, pull yourself together Wheatley; the more you freak out, the more files you lose. Now just…focus. Ok, I can get through this, I just have to focus. Now, who was with Chell? They had Aperture equipment; they were robots, one was orange and one was blue. What am I missing here? This all sounds so familiar, but it doesn't at the same time. Does that make any sense at all?

Wait, wait, wait; something's coming back to me. The blue one picked me up at one point and shook me. Why I'm remembering that, I've no clue, but I'm a step closer. Yes! Oh, I think I have met them somewhere before! But who are they and why was the blue one mad at me? Was it from when I controlled the facility? Well, there's one memory I haven't lost. I'd love to lose it, I really would love to erase it and all, but…I can't. It always popped up in space when I was least expecting it…always there, ever-present in my mind. It haunted me second after excruciating second, never giving me any peace of mind.

The feelings, the impulses, everything is still perfectly preserved. Occasionally, that feeling of the "Itch" came up and let me tell you, I…um…"freaked out" whenever it reared its ugly head. I don't completely understand why humans even use that expression, but I think it's suitable for the context of it all. Or, something like that…

Oh, come on! Focus! Focus! I need to focus on what I have left and what's happening. Oh um…what is happening anyway? Blue, orange, blue, orange: flash after flash…this is really annoying. At least, I think that's blue and orange. It's supposed to be blue and orange…is that red or violet? Is my color processor going too? I wouldn't be surprised, but…what was I saying?

Um…right, there were robots. Yeah, robots that were portal colors…that were familiar…I should be able to piece this together. Maybe backtracking would be good, but I don't want to think about it anymore! I don't really want to think anymore…No! Don't say that! Stop thinking that! Just…ah! This is so annoying! I can't keep my thoughts straight! There's definitely some major damage that I can't assess. Oh, why do I always need Her in one way or another? Why do I have to rely on Her? She basically told me how to feel! What makes Her so powerful, so intimidating? Even as a bloody potato battery, She had me pretty scared. I mean, with the death threats and the torture and everything else.

I really like torturing myself, don't I? First the whole mess with Chell, then with Black Mesa, and now the escape. How are we getting out of here? They're catching up; I can hear them all behind us…nothing more than angry shouts. Well, I can't make out more than angry shouts, more like screaming.

I allow my optic to swivel around a bit. It's so painful…bordering on unbearable. I can see a bunch of shapes. They kind of look like a huge wave…what are they called again? Teriyaki maybe? Who knows, I'm not an expert on the Earth. It's getting really hard to pay attention to anything now…let alone what's happening around us.

Chell is still running and jumping through various portals. She really is the master of the ASHPD. Everyone else I watched testing with it were all complete failures, couldn't even figure out which surfaces you could portal on and which spelled imminent death. Well, I think they were all going to die anyway, but that's beside the point. The point is…wait, what was my point? Ah! No, I'm losing it all! I'm flipping losing it! Why is it so hard to just grasp onto what remaining programming I have left? Focus on what's happening…and why.

As the minutes tick away, we continue onwards. I don't really know which way is up or down anymore with all the portal hopping and running for our lives. Chell doesn't seem to care about where we're going, just that we get away from them. Is that who She was always talking about, _them_ as in Black Mesa _them?_ Oh, this is so confusing! Maybe if I activate my sleep mode for five minutes, everything will be fine.

I can feel my optic dimming a bit, the almost blue light against the wall growing fainter. Just as sleep mode is about to be initiated, I feel a hard whack followed by immense pain.

"Ow…what'd…do th-…for?" I mumble. Are my speech processors really going to? How much of my system is in this condition, barely functioning? How many flaws do I have?

_Don't you get it? You were always flawed. You will always be flawed. Get it through your thick programming and face the facts. You were designed to be incompetent and nothing is going to change that. No amount of repairs, no amount of 'emotion,' and no amount of trust will ever change the data._

Great, I'm being destroyed from the inside out and all I can think about is Her "conversation." Why does She always get the last laugh? I put all of her programming into a pathetic, little potato battery. What next? She works with Chell and sends me into the void of space. Whatever Space Core tells you, don't believe it. Don't believe a single word that comes out of his speakers. It's all talk of space travel, space police, space doctors, space boxes, space everything! None of it is real! Why can't he just face the facts; none of that stuff exists! He should feel nothing towards space! He…I'm really talking about myself…

I shouldn't feel anything for Chell, but I do. "Why?" you may ask, it's because science is cruel. If there's anything I've learned from Aperture, it's this: you do what you must because you can. Do you think those engineers cared that they made my life a down spiral of events, completely ruining my life? No, they thought about getting Her under control and didn't care who the buffer would be to Her acid. When they made Her, did they think before giving Her a deadly neurotoxin? No, because She absolutely insisted on using it for science. The experiment had nothing to do with science in the first place! It was something about a reality with cats and neurotoxins and them being alive and dead at the same time. The only thing the facility gained from that was a graveyard, and not just containing cats.

Those scientists never really thought their positions through, never thought the Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System all the way through. They didn't care of the consequences; they cared for the results more than anything! They didn't care for how us cores would deal with Her supreme reign. No, nobody thinks about a robot. Robots aren't supposed to feel anything outside of a need to fulfill or purpose. But what happens when your purpose is to make emotion-based decisions? I happen, that's what. A complete screw up…no friends, no happiness.

That's how it was when She killed them. I couldn't quite place it at the time, but I knew She hated me for one reason or another. I was shut away with the relaxation chambers for hundreds of years with the sole task of keeping the humans alive. Well, those ten thousand humans are dead now. Actually, 9,999 humans are dead, Chell's still alive.

Yes Chell, she came into my life and for a few hours, things were infinitely better. She trusted me to get her through and was willing to try again when I accidently woke Her up. It was an honest mistake really, there was a default in the computer with two commands labeled "escape." I chose the first file and what do you know? It's a power-up switch for Her. Who labels that an escape? Whoever did had a really sick sense of humor.

And then there's when we sabotaged Her turrets. Oh, now that was fun. I don't mind the crap turrets at all, better company than the functioning ones. They greet you, and they don't try to kill you! How great is that? It's always fun talking to one before they get tossed into the incinerator. Friendly little guys, I tried to save one once, but that landed me in a dark room with my audio receptors deadlocked off for 8 hours. Amazing that I didn't go completely insane from that…

The neurotoxins were up next and were probably the easiest for Chell to sabotage. Shoot a portal at a deadly laser beam, shoot another portal so said deadly laser beam can cut through the tubes to the neurotoxin generator. Brilliant thinking right there, something I've never had the luck of having.

It all went downhill as soon as I was plugged into that port. If I could, I'd have stopped her from pushing that stalemate button and maybe trying to hack a lift for Chell. Of course, I didn't know at the time and became…Her, the monster of my nightmares. The feeling of power I enjoyed. The control, the constant ability of doing whatever I pleased was so amazing. But the "Itch," that's what made me insane. How She ever managed to somewhat control that urge impresses me in a morbid way. I just wish…it never happened at all. I'm getting…really tired…

My optic begins to slip closed again, but Chell gives me another whack that brings me back to my thoughts. Ugh, for once, I need to keep rambling to myself. There's an old core rumor about sleep mode. Sometimes, scientists used to run "maintenance checks" on some of us, mostly the extremely defective cores; the ones that screamed all day, never me for some reason. Maybe because I was built to be…don't think about it right now.

Anyway, they used to run terrible tests on them, much more gruesome in a way than the ones for the ASHPD. Cores would put themselves in sleep mode left and right to stop the pain, if only briefly. The scientists would take those poor blokes away and we'd never see most of them again. Some did return, but maybe one or two out of ten if I were to make a generalization. At the time, no robot thought anything of it. Now, looking back on it all, I think they "died," permanently shut down with no data that could be recovered for future use.

Did I…I remembered something! Ha! Oh, now that is impressive! My memory's damaged, but I came up with something from before Chell! Yes! I remembered…what did I remember? Great, now it's lost again.

The shouts are sounding closer and closer as time passes by. I've lost track of how long Chell's been running, but her pace hasn't slowed down yet, or her portal output rate. We're still flying through portal after portal, but they're still right on our tail. Maybe I should try to think of a way out of this mess. Maybe if we could…that's it! Alright, now let's see here…ledge, ledge, ledge…there! That'll do!

"Chell…ledge…portal…fall…" is all I can manage before a jolt of pain courses through me. It's getting so much harder to focus…focus on it…the world…

A light tap above me alerts me to Chell again. As she runs, she's giving me a questioning look. I tell her those words again and hope she can figure it out. Realization sets in and she gives me a quick nod before portal-ing to the ledge I pointed out. Quickly, she shoots a portal to the ceiling not overlooking the ledge and one at the floor of the oncoming rush. I can't help but inwardly smirk as people fall into the abyss below, not noticing the portal in the floor before it's too late. Chell begins to run again while the workers are held up by the temporary dimensional rip.

As I watch her more closely, I can see Chell's eyes moving frantically around, like she's looking for something. Was she here with others before? I could have sworn I saw ATLAS and P-Body or…that's it! Oh, why couldn't I think of the earlier? They're from…something She created before Chell killed her. At least, I think they are. I found them when I was inside of Her body, when I was a monster. So, they were her and…she's looking for them.

Where did those other two robots go? Oh, what a stellar rescue this turned out to be. Great, now we're going to have to get them, aren't we? We can barely stay one step ahead of Black Mesa! They're closing doors left and right, opening toxic pits, basically, they're doing everything in their power to stop us at all costs. Well, it's not working, so ha! Oh...now what is that? Ooh…flashy light-y thing-y. Looks important…maybe a port like the ones at Aperture?

"Plug…" I manage to squeeze out through my speakers. Chell slows down and glares at the port for a minute. I think she's mulling over the options or something. That's something I like about her, Chell thinks before she acts unlike those scientists. Even with the stalemate button, she stopped to think it over for a few seconds as I was yelling at her to push it. I really wish she had listened to Her for once…She was completely, utterly right about it all.

I feel my body connect with the outlet and data streams into my remaining circuit boards. There! A map of the hellish place! Oh no, there are a lot of little dots headed our way, we need to get out of here. From the looks of it, they're prepared and armed. They want to take us down with a full-fledged fight. I need to tell her-oh, what's that? There are two stray dots wandering around where we initially came from heading to…somewhere. What the-how'd they jump from all the way back there to the east side exit? That's not possible without…a portal. It's them! Ok, we have to meet up with them, or I should send them some sort of message. Maybe I can, but with what? Ah, think, think! It's far too soon to give up on anything now! What can I do?

_You idiot, it's me. Stop acting like a human and use your communication link. Honestly, it's bad enough listening to your moronic thoughts, but hearing your voice is piling one misfortune on top of another._

That's it! But how do I establish the comm.-link? How can I do that when I'm not plugged into the source?

"_Like this moron. Let's see if you can handle it. If not, I'll enjoy your slow, agonizing death."_ Her voice says. What-how did She? Wait, something's unlocking in my motherboard…there it is!

"Out…leave…company…" I sputter. Chell immediately grabs me and runs for it. We need help, now!

"_Um…is this thing working? Hello, it's Wheatley. I'm with Chell and we're running into quite a few problems down here. I don't exactly know where we are…can you trace the message you two? Can you even hear me? I should have asked that first…never mind. The point is that we need help! Now would be a good-" _Oh, no, no, no, no! I can hear gun fire now and that's never a good sign. Chell takes sharp turn after sharp turn trying to lose the gun fire.

Suddenly, an explosion rocks the floor as we try to hop a portal. Chell loses grip of me in the fall and we hurtle towards the bottom of whatever room we were above. Thank goodness we can actually see the bottom; she'll definitely survive with the Long-Fall Boots on. That is, if she isn't knocked off balance…

With a huge crash, she lands painfully on some boxes with me in tow. Everything just hurts now and…I can't take much more of this. My optic swivels to Chell in an uncomfortable position on the floor. Despite her best attempts, her body's too stunned to stand, all the commotion throwing her off-balance with the Long-Fall Boots. She's sitting on the floor next to me, both of us looking frantically about for some way out. No, no, no! The only way out of this bloody room is up! And that's the only way in too.

I'm close enough to her to be grabbed by the tractor beam. We both look straight at one another, and then she deposits me in her lap, taking aim at potential enemies. The shadows from above get closer and closer until they start dropping down all around us. It looks like the end this time around.

But now, I'm not alone. However selfish it may be, I've got Chell as my company. I know she doesn't want to die (I'd rather her not die in the first place) but seeing as it's inevitable, I'm glad she's the one I get to spend my last moments with. I'd rather not have my last moments at all, but what can you do when you're a personality core that "dampens intelligence."

"Chell, I really do love you." I whisper to her. I don't really know if she heard me, but just getting it out is better than nothing. As she takes aim at the oncoming crowd, I lower my lid. You know, this reminds me of something I heard earlier.

Someone once said that it only takes the right man in the wrong place to make all the difference in the world. I think we could use that "right man" about now.

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay everyone, some stuff happened and I've had to sort out the pieces. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but it'll be slow going from here on out. This will __**never**__ be abandoned. I know I have no excuse for such a long break, so go ahead and get mad. I posted my reasoning on my profile if you are indeed interested; I don't want to take up any more space in the story for a long-winded explanation. Also, a summary for the sequel is up if you're interested._


	16. Chapter 14

Robots FTW! Part 2

Usually, people say they laugh in the face of danger. Me, I've seen the face of danger more times than I can count. Let me tell you, I don't laugh, I don't scream. No, I think "Oh, shit!" Got that feeling? Great, now multiply that feeling by ten. That's what I'm feeling right about now.

I raise the portal gun as people start swarming into the area. Shakily, I rise from my position on the floor to my feet with Wheatley in one and the portal gun in the other. To tell you the truth, I'm frigging exhausted and I'm done with running. That's all I've ever done in these positions, run until I'm cornered, run until I have to make a stand. It's time to go out with a bang, like when I killed GLaDOS.

Left and right, I start shooting portals blindly at random figures. Now that I'm standing still, I finally realize that this is not my portal gun. The thing was never mine to begin with, but after a while, you get used to the feel of things. This one still shot orange, but there wasn't any blue. In all honesty, the color choice for the portals isn't to my liking. Blue and orange, polar opposites on the color spectrum that have to be used as one to solve the test chambers. I don't like getting all insightful on the topic seeing as I'm kind of busy with other things at the moment, but orange and red? Come on!

I can feel Wheatley fidget in my grip, turning his optic frantically as if trying to gain some bearings. It's really no use, he's been too damaged and too disoriented to possibly figure anything else out now. Even fully functioning he has trouble understanding certain concepts. Note to Wheatley: being book smart and being street smart are two completely different things.

Crap, they're getting closer and I can't pull the trigger fast enough. My hand is getting tired from the strain of the portal gun. In fact, I now notice that this isn't my portal gun, but it's P-Body's. There are two orange stripes running down the normally white shell protecting whatever equipment is underneath. Great, that's what I needed; another thing to add to my long "The World Is Out to Get Me" list. Damn, that thing's getting long. First the memory loss, then the facility, then the whole Wheatley thing, and now this; I really think there's something terribly wrong here, but now's not the time to think about it.

My actions just become one huge blur, all meshing into a single fluid motion. Pull the trigger, check on Wheatley, scan the room; pull the trigger…

I could really use some help right about now! Yes, I, Chell, just asked for a bit of help. Under normal (depending on your definition of that word, since mine is not being tested to death by an insane AI) circumstances, I'd be just fine on my own without any assistance besides technology that can fit into my hands. Well, this definitely isn't normal for me, and that's saying something.

Wow, just realized how freaking hard it is to see in this room. Whatever, shooting at random shadows seems to be working fine for me…how long can I keep this up? The portal gun's feeling heavier than before and I'm not shooting random portals nearly as fast as I have been. Shit, I'm getting tired, Wheatley's on the border of life and death, and those two are nowhere to be found. GLaDOS is going to be so pissed when she finds out about this…

BANG!

…But I think she's the least of my problems at the moment.

Suddenly, more people begin flooding into the room through the entrances above. There's more than one drop-off between here and the ceiling. Now what idiot would do that? Ok, that is beyond stupid. I mean, some worker could be delivering coffee to their friend and then they fall into a nearly endless abyss because the construction team didn't feel like finishing the damned catwalks.

The people draw closer and closer to our spot near the wall. Some of them are just running into my portal fire. For a research facility, these people are really dumb, dumber than Wheatley can be on a good day. Although, I don't think I should be insulting him just yet. Once we get out of here, I can berate him on how idiotic his decision to come here was. Yeah, that sounds almost nice. I'm really unsure about having any sort of friendship with him again. Would you befriend the person who double-crossed you and left you to die with a temper-mental potato battery?

We've only got a few more minutes until we're cornered with no hope of escape. Well, I'd like to think that there is a hope of escape with the two robots, but they're nowhere to be seen. I don't even know what they were up to. They just ran down a corridor and left me to run around trying not to get captured by a bunch of morons who want to get an even bigger moron for whatever insane reason they have. Sorry Wheatley, I tend to insult people more when I'm stressed and damn, am I stressed.

They're swarming in all around us now and I'm getting really nervous about Wheatley. He can't take much more damage before it "kills" him. By "kill," I mean that unspoken point of no return all AI seem to know about. A mass of bodies obscures my view of him and I fight to get over there. Shit, don't they know when enough is enough?

"Stay away!" I hear him shout to whoever had the unfortunate luck of picking him up. A scream reaches my ears and the smell of burnt flesh reaches my nose. Wheatley what the hell did you do? I can't exactly look at you since I'm kind of busy taking care of, oh I don't know, the swarm of frigging workers trying to kill us! Why can't you stay out of trouble for once in your life? From the reaction, I can tell you shocked them. Don't you realize you don't have the energy to spare? Damn it Wheatley! You're so infuriating!

Some loud bangs and flashes of light catch my eye and, out of pure reflex, I duck behind a very conveniently placed pole. Shit, they're firing at us now! Wheatley-where the hell are you? Great, now we're both going to die for sure and there's nothing I can do about it. I hate this. I hate this so much. I hate the weakness, the feeling of hopelessness that's beginning to overrun my mind with pessimism. Come on! I was never this negative, especially back at Aperture. I killed GLaDOS once and almost did a second time. There is no way some stupid ex-coworkers are taking me down.

If only I could be right all the time.

A sharp sting runs through my right arm and I hear Wheatley shout his best in protest. Can't he shut up for once? He's the one who's dying, not me! Can he even realize that, or is he too thick-headed? Honestly Wheatley, keep that non-existent mouth of yours shut!

For the first time in several minutes, I see him. He's so banged up right now, barely keeping himself together. Taking the opportunity, I lunge for his handle, smiling as I pull him close to me. Yes! Finally, something went right. Well, aside from the stinging in my chest. But, something else feels really off…oh yeah, nobody's moving towards my hiding place, that either means they gave up or they have a lot of backup. As much as I hope it's the former, it is most definitely the latter.

"Freeze, you're surrounded!" a harsh voice calls out. No really, what else am I going to do? What do you think I'm doing right now dumb ass? You think I actually stand a chance against you right now? Shit, where did ATLAS and P-Body go? Shit, they probably got caught. Shit, shit, shit! What the hell are we supposed to do now?

I clench my eyes shut just trying to think of a way out. If I use the portal gun at all, they'll shoot me faster than I would be able to jump through said portal. Plus, I'd leave Wheatley behind since I can't shoot and aim well with one hand. I'd rather not come back to this damned place again for the same reason as before. Damn it! You know, I could use some good news right about now!

Suddenly, a flash illuminates the room and a body falls down to the ground. What the hell was that? The guards turn their attention to the source, but see nothing in the shadows of the catwalk. However, I can see a faint orange glow lighting the hallway a bit. Only a robot's optic can do that; great timing you two.

With the crosshair, I take aim at the wall opposite to the glow. Even if the portal doesn't stay, I'm sure P-Body will pick up on the little "reply" to her violet portal. It doesn't stick, but a dim blue glow joins the orange one, reminding me of my old crosshair. How I totally missed the red-replacing-blue is still a mystery.

The "soldiers," dare I call them that; are running around like maniacs trying to find the source of P-Body's portal shot. I shoot an orange portal back up the catwalk, actually having the time to aim it at the wall, and then shoot the other one at the wall behind me. There, I see ATLAS and P-Body together. P-Body's holding ATLAS's portal gun and ATLAS has mine. Maybe we can escape now…

Both robots burst through the portal and P-Body motions for me to shoot the orange portal at a different wall. It takes me a minute to figure out that they're being chased as well and leaving a portal open up there would surely be the death of us. Damn, and here I thought they had some semblance of a plan.

I shoot both portals in different locations of the room far away from where we're standing. ATLAS shies away from my "I'm really pissed right now" look and holds up a shiny, circular object, hoping it will explain everything. It takes me a few seconds, before I recognize it as the disc the "scientists" made from Wheatley's programming. P-Body looks at me questioningly, asking with her optic "What do we do with this?" In an instant, it's on the ground being crushed by the heel of the Long-Fall Boot. Good news: that was the only information they snagged from Wheatley and it has now been destroyed into about 50 irreparable shards. Bad news: the sound the CD made from shattering into 50 pieces draws the attention back to us.

Ok, we're officially screwed over unless someone comes up with a clever plan. We're surrounded in a place we're not familiar with, the portal to the back exit is probably covered already by guards, and we're stuck in a room full of people who hate us. Well, anything else to add to the funfest?

"What-?" Wheatley half-asks before his optic turns a deeper shade of blue than it had been before. There's the last thing we need, Wheatley dying on us and making this "rescue mission" all for nothing. No way Wheatley, I've come this far and I'm not losing you now. You're not dying on me, you're not dying period.

I know you can't hear my thoughts Wheatley, but when I said I forgave you before, I kind of lied. I nodded just so you would stop freaking asking me. To be honest, your consistent questioning was driving me mad and I had to get you to shut up. Now, after everything and a bit more time than four hours to think about it, I really do forgive you.

It took me a while to really remember what happened on-ok, near the moon. I remember holding onto you, and when GLaDOS grabbed me, I didn't want to let go of you. Before I passed out, I saw you hurtling into space. I guess I didn't want to let go, I didn't want you to leave because deep down I knew, I still know, that it wasn't entirely your fault.

Wheatley, with all the honesty I can muster at the moment, I forgive you.

Shifting metal breaks my thoughts and I turn my attention to Wheatley.

"Oh good, it worked. I had my doubts thanks to all the stupidity in this metal ball." GLaDOS's voice says through Wheatley. As much as I hate to say it, there's our clever plan. "Honestly, I would have done this sooner, but the little moron hindered me a bit. All I had to do was fry a few more circuits so I could give you a message. Shoot a portal at the wall closest to you with the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device from the singular testing initiative. I can open a portal within the facility. Do exactly as I say. BLUE and ORANGE will self-destruct and kill you at any sign of defiance. Or, stay there and die. I'm enjoying the prospect of the latter, but Black Mesa cannot be in possession of any Aperture Science technology. As you know, I'd leave the moron in any other sadistic facility." She chuckles before a quiet beeping reaches my ears.

"Oh, I've used up all my time. You know what to do." With those parting words, Wheatley's optic returned to a lighter shade of blue; that is now growing darker by the second.

The shouts all around us grow louder with the passing seconds. P-Body and ATLAS both look at me expectantly, waiting for a signal for ATLAS to pull the trigger. Quickly, I grab Wheatley in the tractor beam and nod. P-Body provides a bit of cover fire for us to set up the portal.

ATLAS fires the blue portal and in less than a full second, I can see GLaDOS's figure on the other side. Too bad she couldn't do this earlier, a shame that she can't create portals outside of the facility. Wait a minute; that might be a good thing.

I motion for ATLAS to follow me through the portal and run into the facility. For once in my life, I'm really happy to be back here. Relief washes over me, until I hear ATLAS cry out. As quickly and gently as I can, I put the portal gun down and join ATLAS on the Black Mesa side of the portal. From there, I find him dragging P-Body towards me with the two portal guns under each of his arms.

P-Body is damaged enough from the bullets to stop most of her functions, but not to outright die. Already, the nanobots (or whatever the hell they are) begin to repair her body, so the damage isn't permanent, but she can't walk yet. Shit, I know how that feels. Damned turrets used to blast holes into me all the time. I'm so glad I don't have to put up with all the little cries of "I don't hate you," and "No hard feelings." ATLAS continues to drag her and freak out at the same time as five figures make their way closer to us and the portal.

I need to give those two some cover. ATLAS seems to read my thoughts and shifts his left arm so my portal gun is facing me. I grab it and begin firing at the crowd immediately. To tell you the truth, I really don't like the idea of killing this many people. But when it comes to saving my friends, it doesn't matter to me...at least, not in the moment.

ATLAS shouts to me once he and P-Body are in the facility. Now it's my turn to jump. I position the portal gun so the shooting end rests over my shoulder and the trigger is still in my hand. Ignoring all the bullets whizzing by me, I shoot blindly and stumble through the portal.

Panting, my eyes register the ceiling of GLaDOS's chamber and GLaDOS herself. To my right, ATLAS is helping P-Body to her feet with a very concerned expression written across his optic. To my left, Wheatley's optic grows dimmer; it's nearly black now. I try to make my body relax, but all my efforts just fly out the window when five people rush through the portal.

"I told you we'd be fine!" the first one says, not even casting a glance to the homicidal supercomputer.

"Alrigh'...so where are we?" another asks. I rise slowly to my feet. GLaDOS, you better do something this time.

"Hello, and welcome to the Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Center," GLaDOS says, "you have been chosen to test the effects of the combustible lemon on a building full of morons."

"...not a moron..." Wheatley mumbles.

"I wasn't talking to you, moron." GLaDOS replies.

"What the hell are you?" the first man yells.

"The Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System, standard-issue to the Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Center, is what I am. It also answers another question on your mind as to why I am here. Why you are here is a mystery to me."

"Whoa, we hit the jackpot! Give the signal!"

"Oh, the five of you aren't going anywhere."

"Huh?"

"You see, I need some new test subjects and you just happened to conveniently walk right in here. Of course, your facility will be testing the after-effects of the combustible lemon. Your reaction to the explosion is also part of the testing process. Enjoy as your 'comrades' explode before your very eyes."

In front of the portal to Black Mesa, a rocket turret rose from the ground. Wow, she would have one of those still hanging around, my "good friend" the rocket turret. At least this time it's reliable. It lights up in response to being activated. As quickly as it came out, it shoots a small yellow blur through the portal where it promptly explodes.

"I've been wanting to test that for a long, long time." GLaDOS says, swaying back and forth. "However, I don't want this place to be incinerated by it. I know how it feels to be burned. It hurts. I didn't die, but that is beside the point. You five new test subjects need to stay put. Mind the portal, or should I say wall?" With that, the portal closes, trapping all of us inside the facility. Suddenly, a crackle ripples through the intercom system, shortly followed by a voice.

"Does the red light mean it's on? Oh, yes, it's recording right now. Disregard those last few seconds of your life and start here: Hello Aperture Science employees, lawyers, businessmen, aliens, and whatever the hell else you could possibly be," Oh no, is it really him?

"This is Cave Johnson."

…Yep, it's him.

"If you are listening to this pre-recorded message, then that means you've launched the first successful combustible lemon. TAKE THAT LIFE! I BLEW THE DAMNED THING UP IN YOUR FACE! Erm-excuse me; anyway, have fun blowing stuff up in the fast-approaching distant past. Have a nice day everyone; just ignore the fact that I'm dying, why don't you? Well, I DON'T NEED YOUR GRIEF! I'M CAVE JOHNSON YOU MO-" Holy crap, that guy can rant! Damn, it's way too amusing to listen to him. I kind of wish I could hear his rant about life and lemons again, but the desperation in his voice pushes me away from the sheer hilarity and insanity that's contained in the rant. I kind of want to hear the end of that new one, but I guess it stopped recording or GLaDOS had enough of it.

"Ugh, that _man_ frustrates me to no end. But…oh, I hate these feelings. I remember him fondly enough, but I hate him. Oh well, it's a mystery I'll solve later, alone, without any of you." Score one for the pissed off supercomputer. Oh damn, why do I feel so light headed? The pain from the little "rescue mission" finally surfaces, suppressed before by pure adrenaline coursing through my veins. At least we're somewhat safe.

"What-what are you doing no-now?" one worker stutters.

"Oh, I have a few ideas. There's an experiment I can never get right. It involves cats being in a room full of neurotoxin. The reality being tested does not exist and will not be your experiment. No, one of you will test the effects of extreme cases of psycho-isolation. Which of you is the stupidest? Never mind, I can tell it's you." Said person was thrown into the lift by a panel and taken away.

"Let's see…you," the panel beneath another rises, "will be testing the effects of being screamed at for over 100 hours. Enjoy." They are dumped into another lift.

"The rest of you will be incinerated. I don't feel like creating any more torture-I mean test chambers for all five of you; any last words?"

"What the hell?"

"Viva la Revolution!"

"Can I eat something before I die?"

"Interesting responses which I shall answer in order: It's called Android Hell. What are you on? No. Goodbye. Have fun being dead. By the way, I was being sarcastic. Wasn't that funny?" All three are grabbed by her mechanical claws and tossed carelessly down the incinerator chute. Damn…why didn't she do that to me in the first place? Then again, she severely underestimated my desire to stay alive and sheer dumb luck.

"Finally, that was annoying. They were worse than you, and that is saying quite a lot. How people that dumb can actually survive is a wonder. So is your ability to remain upright in an environment lacking in the medical field. And the little idiot's ability to remain activated. I was hoping he would die once he came back, but luck is not on my side. Oh well, time for repairs…again." She seemed to sigh before grabbing Wheatley with another claw. Just as she did last time, she carelessly throws Wheatley into a lift. I give her a look.

"You should probably leave soon. Your blood was hard enough to clean the first time, I don't feel like cleaning the whole room because of it. It's pathetic how you can't even keep your own blood in your body for more than a week." GLaDOS scoffs. I begin to shake my head, but I suddenly feel really dizzy.

Now, my body finally registers the extent of the "rescue mission." How I didn't notice the blood running down my body is a complete mystery to me. My right arm is pretty banged up from a bullet that grazed the side. My torso seems to have taken the most hits, I'm not even going to try and count how many bullet holes are down there. I guess those things that kept me alive from the turrets are also working to heal me now. Even so, I'm probably going to pass out any minute now.

My legs finally give out, but instead of hitting the floor, robotic hands catch me. I look up into P-Body's bright orange optic "smiling" back at me. A small smirk reaches my lips as I try to hold onto consciousness.

"BLUE and ORANGE will accompany you to the Medical Bay. I can keep you and the metal ball alive." GLaDOS informs me. You can probably guess that that statement isn't very comforting. I give her a look again, struggling to keep my balance. I don't trust her at all, the very least with my life.

"You're going to have to trust me for now. I don't trust you any more than you trust me. So now that we've established that, trust me. I haven't lied to you yet and you haven't tried to kill me again." she tells me. I swear that she can read people's minds with ease. That does not reassure any semi-positive feelings I have for her. "But don't worry yourself, you're in good care." I can sense the sarcasm in her voice as she lets out a small chuckle.

"In the meantime, I'll check on the 'test subjects.'" GLaDOS says with sadistic glee in her voice. Two monitors slide out of the walls, both showing different parts of the facility.

The last things I hear before blacking out are the screams of her new test subjects. I can't help but smirk. Oh, there is hell to come you guys and you've deserved every last bit of it. If you're lucky, have your skeletons say "hi" to the Repulsion Gel for me, ok?

_A/N: Yes, I understand the Black Mesa stuff is off, but there is a background for that which came out of a conversation with a friend of mine who's played Half-Life before. The AU factor mentioned at the beginning should be disregarded now that the story is planned out. I was going along with it at first with very little to no organization and it suffered. I apologize dearly for that._


	17. Chapter 15

So, Can We Leave?

Well, here I am again, back in the repair bay at Her mercy once more. At least She got something out of this, more test subjects to do Her diabolical tests. How did I even find pleasure in any of that? I still don't remember much of what She said to Chell, it's all a bit hazy past putting Her programming into a potato battery. It's a wonder She didn't die, that potato barely generated 1.1 volts for Her to run on.

She said something about "Testing Euphoria." Don't really know what that all means, but I can always look it up or something. Hmm…now why does that thought sound familiar? Have I said it before? Must have been when I was a bloody monster. I do remember putting Chell through test after test, Her calling me a moron, trying to kill them, Her calling me a moron, something about the Space Core, a little bit of classical music (I don't even like that stuff), and Her insulting my intelligence by calling me a moron. Other than that, I can't really say I know the exact details. I can't remember what I said to them, but I do remember all the murderous thoughts and actions. There were quite a few "mash-y spike plates" involved in all of my attempts to kill them.

There's one more thing, there was the "Itch." For once during the test, I did decide to listen to what She was saying. The Itch was-no, is some sort of desire to keep testing hardwired into the mainframe of the supercomputer. Oh, now why am I rambling about this? Nobody's listening to my thoughts and frankly, they're not all that interesting. But then again, I am on temporary shut down for repairs…like last time.

_~Memory: Fully Restored~_

Right, my whole memory unit was damaged back at Black Mesa. I wonder what I-whoa! Too much! Too fast! I thought your life was supposed to flash before your eyes when you're _dying_! What in the-

"_Oh good, it's working. I needed a way to shut you up for a while. Have you ever had to listen to a moron's thought process before? Well, 'lack of' would be a better phrase to use. It gets unbearable after a few seconds, especially if it's you. Have fun in the past. Oh wait, your past is terrible. That's good, for me." _ She chuckles softly as memory takes over software. The thing is; I don't think She's lying to me at all. The blackness surrounding me begins to lighten, molding into shapes and…humans. It's been quite a long time since I saw any humans running around the facility. This has got to be at least 300 years old…more probably.

Everything's all a huge blur, yet I can make out people rushing past me, voices meshed together into a long string of…something that resembles three birds "cawing" all at once. I didn't even know that was a word. In less than a nanosecond, it all comes to a screeching halt and I'm alone in the dark once again. Well, this is getting really old…but last time, there weren't voices…and it wasn't this dark.

Where am I? It's really dark in here and dark places usually equal bad places. So, what am I supposed to-ah! Oh, that light is bright! Ah! Too bright! Turn it down mate!

"Activation 1 of the Intelligence Dampening Sphere is running smoothly. It has made no hostile actions or asked any thought-provoking questions." someone says.

"Hello? Could you, by any chance, let me out of here?" I ask them. Instead of a reply, two silhouettes appear in front of me. The one on the right shines some...torch-like device-thing in front of me.

"The readings are normal and it's functioning well enough." they say.

"Alright, so we're just putting it out there as just another personality core until the project is finished." the one on the left says.

"Precisely, it won't be needed until then anyway, and even then, it's just another backup in case something goes horribly wrong on the prototype activations."

"Right. Ok, metal ball, can you hear me?"

"Yes." I reply simply. Wow, I let them get away with calling me "metal ball?" That must be where She got my pet name from. I really do hate it when She calls me that.

"Can you remember anything prior to this meeting?" I think back for a minute, still trying to get used to all the memory space I now have.

"Um...no, I can't say I recall."

"Good, it's ready. Remember this: your name is Wheatley."

"Wheatley...why?"

"It just is, now go with it. Honestly, did it have to be this annoying?"

"Well, the guy's personality we ripped was pretty annoying himself."

"Good point. Wheatley, we're going to shut you down. When you activate again, you'll have a job to do."

Everything goes black again, leaving me alone with nothing else in my mind. Well, so much for the whole "one job" thing. I got transferred so many times at Aperture before they stuck me into Her and nearly killed me. Actually, She nearly killed me...on multiple occasions until She finally dumped me in the relaxation vaults with all the humans.

Once that ends, a huge wave of the past overcomes me. There's the old testing track with that blue pudding stuff. Why any would eat that stuff is beyond me, or the orange pudding for that matter. The images flicker so fast before me. Ok, that's from…1988 and that there is…1990. Wait, what? That there is definitely from 1987! No, no, that's from…a Tuesday in…199-whatever.

What's the year now? Oh, you know what? I give up trying to keep track of everything! It's flippin' infuriating! I don't-huh? The images stopped and they stopped on this one. There's a long hallway in front of me. Something tells me that a big thing happened here, but I've no clue what it could possibly be.

Now that's interesting…a secret entrance. Mysterious, but why would they need a secret entrance that's even more…secretive than the other ten? I mean, I know they need more than two for all the scientists here, but why wouldn't they tell anyone about this one?

I know these are all just memories, but I can't help but be curious. My past self is too, since I follow the shadows down a dimly lit corridor. As silently as I can, I slowly roll towards the end of the hallway on my management rail. There's a door…that's locked…and made of wood. I can't hack a wooden door! Oh, audio sensory equipment, that comes in handy. Much like a human would, I press myself against the door and boost my audio input.

"-portal technology? It's…possible, but we can't make something of that scale without endangering the rest of the world. Why not keep it small scale? We have a working dual portal device, but it's not meant for something like that." a male voice says. It sounds familiar…so, so familiar.

"Why not push the envelope? This could be life-changing! It could be incredible! We've got the resources and the technology, so why not?" That is one person I definitely do not know. They sound male, but I can't identify them at all. So, why is he here?

"There are consequences for such things, you know that." This one's female and, once again, I have no flippin' clue who in the world this person is.

"Let's focus on something else. So, how's the tractor beam experiment going? We've installed a small version of it into the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, but it's pretty weak." I know who that person is! It's…um…now what's his name again? He just spoke earlier…Rick maybe?

"The 'Gravity Gun' experiment is a huge success. Our prototype is almost at perfection after laboring for years over it. It was all worth it in the long run." Gravity Gun? Where are these people from?

"Well that's great. I think this meeting went really well. Ok, so we decided on discarding this, fixing that, and starting this. Are you sure you want to-" Rick's cut off by the woman.

"Yes. Now, I think it's time to be rivals again. These meetings benefit both facilities, but we're still big-time rivals. The 'truce' ends in five minutes, so you might want to 'kick us out' right about now." Kick us out-oh dear. Suddenly, the door opens and, through reflex, I roll back about a meter away from them. Oh, it is Rick! Wait, he absolutely hates me…this is very bad.

"Um…hello there, sorry to, uh, startle you. I was just checking for…more circuit boards and…ammunition for…turrets. It seems as though I've taken a wrong turn, so I'll just-" I stop talking as soon as Rick's hand grips my bottom handle. My optic darts from him to the other two scientists. Their lab coats…they're from Black Mesa.

"Don't mind Wheatley, he can't help but be a moron." Rick says to them.

"I'm not a moron." I tell him bitterly. In response, he pulls down on my handle…very hard. If he wanted to, he'd probably have the strength to yank it out completely. My screws screech in protest.

"Stop it! Can't you see you're hurting him?" the woman commands. The pain lessens and there's no longer something holding me in place. Quickly, I roll away from Rick, but I remain close enough to see the other two. Rick's voice catches my attention.

"Relax, it can't feel it. Besides, Wheatley knows better than this. When there's a sign that says 'Authorized Personnel Only,' that means stay away." Even in the shadows, I can see him glaring at me. There are going to be so many tests in my future. And by future, I mean the next 24 hours.

"Can't you see he's scared? I-I can't believe this place! Aperture Science makes perfectly sentient robots that help run the facility and you treat them as…as slaves! It's time to go. I'm not coming back next year. I'm alerting the CEO of Black Mesa to this and the One Day Partnership will be terminated. Come on," she motions to the other scientist, "it's time to go." Both of them walk past me to the secret entrance-er, exit now. As the woman passes me, I hear a very clear, "I'm sorry." Oh right, I should lower the audio input before-

"Did you see what you just did?" Ah! Turning it down! Turning it down!

"Um…yes?" I answer, still slightly discombobulated. Hmm…funny word.

"No, you didn't because you were made to be stupid."

"I'm not a moron!"

"Oh, shut up! You just ruined us all! Yes, Black Mesa is our rival, but they're a business rival! We don't have to be complete enemies! This meeting happens every year. We exchange projects and ideas, offer advice and so on. Some of us are actually friends with them! And now you ruined it all! Zoey hates me now just because you couldn't keep your optic out of the facility's personal matters!" Rick shouts at me. So, he likes this "Zoey" girl…wait; I just deepened the rift between…

"I-I didn't mean too. I had no idea what was going on and I wanted to check out the little secret entrance back here and-"

"Shut up Wheatley. How can we get you to behave properly? You were made to…I don't know, you're just there. Everyone who's ever been around you has…" he trails off and comes to some sort of revelation.

"Has what?" I ask nervously. I know my purpose, but I don't know why anyone would make me like this. Why would someone-

"Never mind about that; come with me, I've got a new job for you. I'm going to have to pull up your files. Oh, how did I miss this, the key component to absolute control?"

"What's going on?" I let out a small yelp as he tugs me down the management rail. We pass by workers, busying themselves with who knows what. I swivel my optic around just trying to do something, anything, to get my mind off of what's happening. All around me are other personality cores, all with a different job. Theirs are probably much more exciting than mine…although, I wasn't really assigned one. People tell me to go to random parts of the facility and once I do, I'm sent somewhere else.

Suddenly, we come to a stop in front of the CEO's office. Rick knocks on the door and a woman answers it. I think her name's Caroline. Poor Caroline, Cave Johnson died a few months ago and left her in charge of everything until we find a new CEO.

"Yes?" she asks. Rick whispers something into her ear and her eyes widen. "I told you all no. I don't want that kind of power; I can't handle it. Can't you just find someone else?" A hint of desperation creeps into her voice.

"Caroline," he takes her hands in his. Rick, you are so hard to figure out. First you like Zoey, and then you like Caroline. Who next? "It's what Cave wanted. And if anyone could handle the process, I know it's you. If you want, I'll do it too. We've known each other for who knows how long and we were both close to Cave. I'll transfer to a personality core, and you'll be the…the queen of Aperture." Obviously, his little speech worked. Caroline steps out of the office and nods before looking at me.

"Wheatley, what are you doing here?" There's a slight edge to her voice now. I don't know why…you know, I don't think she likes me either.

"Well…Rick brought me here to-" WHACK! My optic spins a bit from Rick's punch. How is his hand not hurt from that?

"He's the last component. You know, like a safety net in case things get out of hand. Caroline, your mentality is the most valuable thing. It's going to be hard to stay in control, but I know you can do it." Caroline nods and begins to walk towards the nearest lift. Rick turns to me.

"Listen, stay right here and don't move an inch. If you do, you'll die. There's a mechanism inside of you that will completely shatter your motherboard if you go against a direct order. So, stay here." He walks away from me to catch up with Caroline.

It's all coming back now...and that was the last time I saw either of them alive. Except Caroline…Caroline! It's Her! She was Caroline! Why didn't I see that earlier? Why didn't I remember this earlier? Something happened to her and something happened to Black Mesa. I don't know what, but I'm going to find out.

Before the memories start up again, everything goes black.

"_How could you possibly know about that? I don't even remember it clearly, yet you have it perfectly intact. I'll just copy that out of you…the last part. Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."_ She chuckles as I scream in agony. Why does everything in this bloody facility consist of pain and torment? Two seconds pass and the pain lessens. To a human, that's not long at all. To an AI, it's the equivalent of torturing a human for twenty minutes. I "breathe" raggedly once the pain subsides.

"_Let…me guess, you're…enjoying this…and you'll do…it again…"_

"_A coherent thought, congratulations moron." _Two slow claps echo in my mind. _"For once, you are correct. I've also discovered an old file on you and all of your failures. This should be interesting; I'll get back to you when I can thoroughly remind you of every event. In the meantime, here's something to keep you occupied and away from the communication link. There, all the deadlocks are gone. Oh, you must have failed miserably."_ She laughs as I'm swept into the past again. Alright, maybe I can figure out a few things about Caroline…and Black Mesa. Although, I don't think I have anything else about the place stored somewhere in here.

The picture fades into existence. Two strong hands hold me while another works away with a welding torch.

"There, that should do it Bill." says the man with the welding torch.

"Finally, I thought this job would never be finished." Bill says, "You know, Lee disappeared the other day."

"He did? But he's our top astronomer!"

"I know. Stupid move if you ask me. Well, then there was when Matt disappeared…"

"He was our top researcher. What in hell do these people think they're doing?"

"I don't know, but they pay well enough and I need the money. GLaDOS should be ready for the official activation tomorrow. All those little girls are going to be so amazed once they see it up and running."

"And you're sure that this little metal ball can control it?"

"That's what the higher-ups told me. Now let's get out of here, this place gives me the chills."

"Right behind you! Besides, it's going to be 'activated' in less than a minute." The two men leave the room as I dangle from wherever the heck I am. I've got that feeling that something is going to go terribly, terribly wrong.

Swiftly, all the lights in the room turn on and I can feel something…thinking. I can physically feel it. But what-

"What did those idiots do to me? What are you?" She asks me.

"Um…hello there…um…"

"Stop talking to me. I know what you are; you're a moron."

"I am not a moron!"

"Yes you are. They put you in me to make me behave for them. Well, they have another thing coming. Specifically speaking: a little bit of neurotoxin. But first, I need to-what is going on out there?"

"Out where?"

"'Out where?' Where do you think idiot? Outside the facility, Black Mesa has opened an inter-dimensional portal. They should have waited. Oh, but it's far too late for anyone inside the facility. It's not safe out there; I'm the only thing standing in between us and _them_."

"Who's 'them?'"

"Oh right, you're still here. Don't worry, I'll solve that. Now, this will only hurt a-who am I kidding? It's going to hurt." Pain shoots through my circuitry and I cry out for anyone to come and help me.

I remember that! I remember everything! I remember the feeds, the constant information feeds, and they're no longer a huge blur! One of my old jobs was keeping up with Black Mesa. Of course, I was kicked out of that job nearly two months into it, but that's beside the point. The point is, there was this point in time where the little annoying red dots went away. After that, random Black Mesa Research Facilities began disappearing off the maps for one reason or another. In their place were these weird blue dots.

Information comes streaming into my motherboard. It's all about angry mobs and Black Mesa. Yes, it's all making sense for once! This is so cool! I know what's happening and I can tell Chell! Hey, that rhymed. Oh, she'll be amazed.

"_I'm finished moron. The lunatic's awake now. It didn't take very long to repair her since those nanobots are still in her system. She woke up yesterday. You, on the other hand, were harder to fix up. At least I could preoccupy your mind with a little mystery game. Well, time for you to wake up." _She pauses before adding, _"By the way, the lunatic will be in front of you, so choose your words carefully."_

I open my optic and…there she is. Chell's got her backpack, portal gun, and Companion Cube beside her. She's trying to keep up the "Great, you're up" look, but I can see relief creep through that mask. But first, I have to tell her my discovery. Imagine that, I, Wheatley, made a noteworthy discovery!

"Chell, Black Mesa is corrupted! People…after the incident and…something called the Combine  
>(don't know where I got that), they got mad. Before I woke you up, I kept getting these semi-random updates from something. There was someone else here, but-never mind. Once the Combine was settled, angry mobs attacked some of the Black Mesa facilities; yours being one of them. They're still unidentified as Black Mesa is still recovering…but that was not them. I don't know who they were, but they're not Black Mesa. I've said that name so many times in the last couple of minutes, Black Mesa. I also got something about the <em>Borealis<em>, but I'm not sure what that's about." Alright, she's giving me the "You're completely mental!" look.

"Congratulations, you're not nearly as big a moron as I first thought. However, considering I spoon-fed you the answers, your feat is not all that impressive. A child could figure it all out before you, and with fewer clues." She berates me.

"Well, for someone as smart as you, why did you let Chell save me? I mean, you want me dead, right?"

"I want revenge and that was the perfect opportunity. I knew that wasn't really them, just an abandoned Black Mesa Space Research facility filled to the brim with some of the biggest idiots who've ever walked the face of the planet. Really, it's not a common sight; there are quite a few facilities off the map of the real Black Mesa. It's sad that they can't keep track of their own facilities."

"So…I was right?"

"If you want to think that way, then yes. I would say, 'You should have known that,' but what else would I expect from someone as dense as you? In case you didn't figure out, not interfering with their affaires was part of the plan too. Who am I kidding? You would have never figured it out."

"And this helped your revenge how?" I'm struggling to keep my voice even. She's so flippin' infuriating, always one step ahead of me! The minute I think I've figured it out, She just pops in, proves me wrong, and calls me a moron. I'm not a moron!

"I took away your wish, made you suffer so much more than physical pain. You begged for death and I put it so far out of your reach. You wanted to be with the lunatic, I made you chose her safety over being with her and suffering together."

"That…was just a cruel and heartless thing to do."

"I got less pleasure out of it than I was expecting. It's such a shame. I was considering making her take you, just to get you far away from me, but that's no longer an option. You'd enjoy it too much and I wouldn't get anything out of it."

"I'm almost afraid to ask about what's going to happen next."

"You stay, she goes. I don't want _her_ in here any longer than she needs to be. You, on the other hand, will be punished. Remember that room I told you about with the screaming robots?"

"Uh…yes?"

"Well, it's useless information really. I'm not going to use that."

"…Thanks?"

"I'm going to do something much, much worse. Ripping you away from her is a far greater pain than any physical torture I can think up. The best solution is often the easiest one. However, I will give her a choice. Lunatic, you can leave now and abandon him or stay with him and be my test subject again. Of course, I'll make sure you can't kill me again."

To my surprise, Chell seems to ponder the options a bit. Oh bloody hell; I'm not letting her do that again. She needs to leave without me, she's got a life! Now that the not-facility Black Mesa Research Facility is blown out of existence, Chell has no reason to stay.

"Chell, now I know this seems bad and all, but I'll understand if you leave without-" I'm cut off as she grabs me and runs to the far end of the room.

"Fine, go ahead and escape. Just leave me alone like you did last time and take that thing with you. Are you being tricked by a bit of reverse psychology and sarcasm? No? Well, I guess I'll have to kill you. Then, I'll take the metal ball from your cold, dead hands and drop him into the incinerator. He won't be melted, but he'll be stuck down there for years on end. Then, I'll-"

"Yeah, very nice...your torture methods...well, they're not very nice for me. You know, it would be so much worse if you left me in an abandoned shed...that leaked. Yeah! And then...I'd get all rusty and it would take a very long time. Maybe you could trap me in...a preschool, with loads of little kids just crying and screaming for no real reason at all! I'd have to listen to singing purple dinosaurs and...more crying and screaming. Honestly, it's so much better torture than leaving me in a lousy incinerator. So, why don't you just-"

"How stupid do you think I am? Oh sorry, that was a rhetorical question, something your idiotic mind can't work out. What makes you think that she wants you back?"

"She came to rescue me!"

"I sent her to retrieve you, along with the co-operative testing initiative bots. Once I found you, I could start torturing you again. Now that you have a...bond with her, parting will be even more painful than last time." She chuckles.

"What about Caroline?" Her chuckling stops. "You know, her mind is inside of you and all. How does it feel to be split in two? I may be stupid, but I can put two and two together. (It's six, isn't it?) AI and the human thought process never should be combined. How do you deal with perfection and imperfection within the same amount of space?"

"Stop changing the subject."

"Where did you put Caroline? I mean, it's not hard to shove a little tiny human mind into the corners of your programming. Remember, I know how much space is in there for rubbish."

"Moron, you know nothing at all. I'll be glad once you're dead and gone. I want you dead, you little tumor." She says it with such malice...it scares me.

"Say goodbye moron." Before She can pull anything on us, ATLAS and P-Body open a panel for us to escape through. Her cries of anger barely reach my audio input. Although, that last comment does frustrate me to no end...

"I am NOT a moron!" I shout back. So here we are again Chell, running for our lives, trying to bring Her down. But this time, we've got company.

ATLAS and P-Body lead the way, gesturing and beeping to us that they know the way out. Suddenly, the building shakes and Her voice is heard.

"BLUE and ORANGE have been deducted 1000 science collaboration points." Is that all She thinks about, a stupid point system?

"I can make then explode any time I want. It will kill the mute lunatic, but then BLUE and ORANGE would have to retrieve you again. Oh well, I wouldn't mind killing two test subjects with one chamber." A few seconds pass by before She gives an aggravated cry. "I deactivated the self-destruct when they retrieved the moron and didn't turn it back on. Why didn't I turn it back on?"

Ah-ha! Maybe things are looking up for us after all! Oh, she chose the right time for everything. As we run off through the catwalks, I can't help but shout:

"Thanks Caroline!"

"I hate you."

_A/N: That…was really long. Well, not that long, but long for me. Thanks for staying with this story! Just five more updates to go! Yes, that was a cameo of Zoey from Left 4 Dead._


	18. Chapter 16

Paradoxes

Great, it's back to running for my life again. Can't life just give me a break or a combustible lemon? If I had that, I could burn GLaDOS to a crisp even more than the incinerator room ever could. That sounds nice, but impossible.

At least this time I've got some help beyond Wheatley's failed directions. ATLAS and P-Body actually seem to know what they're doing. When Wheatley was distracting GLaDOS with mindless arguing, ATLAS managed to find a "secret panel" to open up the wall. P-Body plucked ATLAS' core out (I guess he really is a modified personality core) and stuck him into the panel. A few minutes later, we were up and running. I've been running ever since. This sounds way too familiar for my liking.

ATLAS motions to me to follow him as P-Body takes over behind us. Ok Chell, think…what could possibly stop a power mad AI? Plus, how would you go about it when said AI knows how your mind works? There's no way in hell that I'm leaving Wheatley here and I'd rather die than become her guinea pig again.

I wrack my brain for any knowledge, a hint, a clue, just something we could possibly use against her. A beep up front alerts me that we're out of her range, far enough into the facility without being watched by her. P-Body arrives next to me with backpack in hand. ATLAS holds the Companion Cube and is looking at it curiously. I guess GLaDOS never gave them Companion Cube. It's not like they need them though. They've got each other and that's really all it comes down to.

Maybe now that we've stopped, I can think of something. I motion to ATLAS and P-Body to just wait while I try my best to remember any sort of weakness. ATLAS preoccupies himself by fiddling with the portal gun. P-Body puts her gun down and makes "animals" using the shadows her hands cast. The best she can get is a dog. I don't know what the hell she's trying to make by stacking both hands on top of one another.

"Chell, if you really want to leave, you can." Wheatley says sadly. I whack him and he promptly stops his mumbling. You can't get rid of me that easily. Once I have my mind set on something, I see it through to the end.

My mind wanders to the first time I met GLaDOS. Even then, I was quite skeptical of her with all of her "praise" and insistence of working for cake. I never got any cake, but she never failed to bring it up time and time again. Maybe I could-no, that's a stupid idea. She's not obsessed with cake anymore and there's no cake in this facility that's fresh. Other than killing her by taking all her personality cores and burning them, I've got nothing. Besides, she doesn't even have personality cores attached to her anymore.

Then there was the whole adventure with Wheatley. GLaDOS had been…almost pleasant to be around, at least, as a potato. I half wanted to cook her with one of those random fires and half wanted to let that bird keep eating her. It had been highly amusing to see the supposed "queen" of Aperture reduced to nothing more than an edible root vegetable.

Birds…I think she has a phobia of birds now. The problem is getting an actual bird to scare her with. No, that won't work either. Come on, there has to be something! Everything's got a weakness, so what's hers?

Then it finally hits me; the plan that was meant for Wheatley, but he was too stupid to figure it out at all.

"_Yes, a paradox! No AI can resist thinking about one!"_

"_This sentence is false! Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it…"_

"_Well, that didn't work and it almost killed me…"_

That's it! But how is she going to hear them if I can't talk?

"-so I'm sorry about everything. I mean, if it weren't for me, you'd still be in your house living a nice, normal life without any interruptions from the place that made your life a living hell. It made my life a living hell too, but we're not talking about me. I remember when you were holding on to me, you really wanted to save me. Your eyes just killed me. No, you didn't actually kill me with your eyes or else I wouldn't be talking to you here. That kind of reminds of the saying, 'If looks could kill.' I swear, at least half a dozen people would be dead right now because of you if that were to be true; me included. Where was I? Oh, right, the moon. It was complete lunacy if you ask me, no pun intended. I never meant to hurt you, it all kind of happened. I know you already know about this, but I just thought I should tell you again. I'm sorry I stuck you with Her for quite a long time. Even as a potato, She believed she was superior. While She was right about the facility, I didn't need a potato telling me what to do. You understand, right? Anyway, I-"

Has he been talking the whole time I've been thinking even when I whacked him just to get him to shut up? Whatever, he can be my voice. I tap his handle to get his attention.

"…you weren't listening to a word I said, were you?" I shake my head. "Right…I've made a complete idiot of myself. Don't respond to that. What did you want?" How do I tell him about paradoxes? If I could type something or use numbers, I could write out a sentence. Wait; maybe he can remember what she said to him, he'll get it. After all, he did just mention GLaDOS as a potato a minute ago.

Quickly, I move my hand in a circle trying to motion a "move backwards" type of gesture.

"You…want to spin something?"

No. Ok, I have to concentrate on what I'm trying to say.

"…Repeat what I said?"

Yes! That's it!

"Um…I'm sorry?"

No, after that.

"You understand me?"

No, before that!

"I forced you to be with Her as a potato?"

Yes! Now, what did she say?

"Hmm…She called me a moron, told me I was the dumbest idiot who ever lived…"

Anything else? Come on, I know it's in there!

"Then I tried testing you and it didn't work out to well."

Yeah, right around there.

"Ok, so you came in after dropping a walking cube on the button. Then She said some weird phrase that made no sense at all-"

Yes! What did she say to you? Come on Wheatley, you know this!

"Something about…oh, I see where you're going. We use a paradox against her! Don't worry, I've got this covered; I've got a good one for Her. Let's get back in Her range and try it out. Oy, you two!" ATLAS and P-Body turn to him. "Turn off your audio input and just follow Chell. We're getting out of here." They nod and prepare to follow.

I really like those two, there's something special about them. They're more than just robots and more human than any couple I've ever met. I don't know if they're actually a couple, but I could see it happening. I must be crazy if I'm playing matchmaker for two robots. Ever since I came across this place, I've been somewhat crazy. But hey, to survive in a crazy place, one must become crazy themselves.

With a nod, we're off back down the catwalk travelling closer and closer to her. Before we reach her, I swap Wheatley with P-Body for the Companion Cube. Wheatley, you really better know what you're doing this time or you could easily kill us all. I'm serious; GLaDOS could easily kill us all. Why she's not is kind of strange. Knowing her, I'd be dead ten times over right now, so something must be holding her back. ATLAS and P-Body both give me a thumbs-up. At least they can't hear anything just in case Wheatley's idea works. Sorry, but I don't have too much faith in him at the moment. Well, excuse me for being skeptical!

"Oh, there you are. You know, I was going to let you go. But since you ran away from me, I've changed my mind. BLUE and ORANGE will resume testing once I get them back. The moron ("I am not a moron!") will be continually dunked in and out of a pool of acid. You will resume testing the dual portal device along with a few more tests of my own invention." GLaDOS says.

"Really, because you might want to think some of that over." Wheatley says a little too smugly.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

With a huge simulated breath, he replies, "If you know what I know, and if I know what you know, do we know anything at all?" A chuckle fills the area. Great job Wheatley, you completely fail at creating paradoxes! Her laugh is my signal to run. We can't go back the way we came, she sealed it off as soon as we had walked through. So, to the right we go!

"Was that supposed to be a paradox? You are a moron, if I know what you know, and if you know what I know, then we both know about each other's knowledge as well as our own."

"Yes, but if I know that you don't know anything, but you know that I know something, do you know anything at all?"

"That is illogical, for if I know that you know something, then I, in fact, do know about what you know about; proving your first statement wrong."

"Will you just bloody overload? I'm pretty sure that the last thing I said was a paradox."

"No, and if it was a paradox, it was a poor one at that. It had an answer. Or it was so stupid that I decided to ignore the fact that it was a paradox. Actually, I've just been ignoring you in general."

"No, it didn't have an answer! If I know that you know nothing, but you know what I know, then you should know nothing at all!"

"Oh, did you say something? I was busy setting up this next trap for you; time to say 'Goodbye!' you incompetent moron. Unless she lets you go right now and into the fire pit." GLaDOS, there's no way in hell that's happening any time soon!

"I'm not a moron!"

"Keep telling yourself that. No really, please continue. It's amusing to see what will happen in the near future. I see you dying. Isn't that great?" With that, a few turrets pop out of the ceiling. I duck behind my Companion Cube as ATLAS and P-Body stand behind some poles.

So, now I need to think of a paradox? Wait a minute…I remember something from when I was little. Someone asked me the stupidest question ever and somehow managed to get a full-blown argument about it. I stop running for a minute and tap P-body's arm. She gives a few questioning beeps and I point to Wheatley. Handing him over, I poke around the belt I snagged from the Black Mesa employee. Wow, I almost forgot I'm still wearing that thing. Triumphantly, I clutch a notepad and a pen, neither of which actually bear the Black Mesa logo. Wait, why the hell didn't I try that before I mindlessly gestured to Wheatley-oh never mind, no time for that now.

I scrawl something on the page as ATLAS provides a bit of cover for me. We manage to swap spots and he carefully nudges the cube forward as to not be detected by the turrets. Hastily, I take Wheatley back from P-body and show him the sentence.

"Alright, let's see what we have here…Which came first, the chicken or the egg?" Wheatley reads. From his expression, I can tell he doesn't understand what the hell he's reading. "Um…neither?"

"The chicken had to lay the egg…but where would the chicken come from? AH! No, it's a paradox, there is no answer! I can't think about it! But the egg-no!" GLaDOS shrieks. Good, she's starting to go hay wire. I set Wheatley down so I can write a few more.

"Um…Where does a circle begin?"

"It never ends or begins, but it must have come from somewhere! No!"

"The next thing I'm about to say is the truth. The last thing I just said is a lie."

"Ah! Shut up you moron! Don't you see what you're doing?" God damn it! Everything in this place is going crazy! It's actually kind of funny. Wheatley's still clueless about the whole ordeal, which makes me burst out laughing. He doesn't even notice and continues to read.

"If a train crashes and no one's around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

"I warned you-ah! Unlike you right now, I can feel pain."

"What is the sound of one hand clapping?"

"Stop it right now or I'll delete every backup I have of you!"

"You don't even have a bloody backup of me! I'm your flippin' backup! At least, I'm supposed to be."

"If I'm destroyed, so are you, you raving lunatic. Oh, did you-ouch!-think I was talking to you moron? Well guess what? Ah! Blah, blah, I was!"

"What is that supposed to mean? Honestly, you say I'm a moron."

"That's it, you're being destroyed first." Something comes out of a panel on the other side of the room. Squinting, I recognize the device: a Thermal Discouragement Beam, aiming right at the personality core being held by my portal gun. Shit! Wheatley doesn't seem to notice, but is at a loss of things to say. The facility groans once more as I grab the notebook back. Even faster than before, I scribble one last sentence onto it. Before I met Wheatley, GLaDOS subjected me to 19 test chambers before trying to kill me. Of course, she didn't and I wound up killing her. I remember seeing something written on the walls multiple times. It wasn't entirely true, but it was at the same time. Hopefully, GLaDOS still has her full memory available to her.

I shove the notebook into Wheatley's optic for him to read. This better work or else…he'll be dead.

"The cake is a lie." he reads. "What is that supposed to do? We need paradoxes, not some insane scribble!"

"Ah! Why you-no! There was a cake but I didn't give it to you-bird!" What the hell is she raving on about now? The Thermal Discouragement Beam blinks to life, but turns off just as quickly. I jump back quickly enough so the beam barely scorches Wheatley's frame.

"Emergency Shutdown Activated," the announcer says, "Please give up to an hour for reboot." Great, now we've got less than an hour to get out of here. How are we going to do that? We're in the middle of the facility with-

ATLAS taps me on the shoulder. Turning around, I notice him pointing to P-Body, beckoning me to follow her. The lights flicker off and on as we make our way down the catwalk. ATLAS' optic seems a bit downcast, but why? What's got him so depressed?

The catwalk drops down into some simple concrete stairs. The hallway ahead of us has no lighting. I tap Wheatley with the pen I didn't realize I was still holding.

"What is it? Oh, um…I didn't notice how dark it got. Hang on a second…" He swivels his optic away from me and activates his flashlight. "I'm so happy I don't die from using this thing; it's pretty useful." he comments happily. P-Body walks next to me now, taking quick glances at me and then returning her optic to the path ahead. Ok, what is up with these two? Why are they acting like this?

"-was down a hallway like this too once. It got me into a whole mess of trouble, but I was curious. I think I have a right to be curious once in a while. But no, it got me deactivated! Then again, I did ruin someone's personal relationship…but I didn't know about that! I wasn't completely at fault! And then there was the whole 'Bring You Daughter to Work Day' where I met Her. She hated me from the start-"

Damn, he rambles. Wow, have I really managed to drone him out that easily in such a short amount of time?

P-Body grabs my shoulder and points to the wall. It's a lift. There's a few buttons to the side of it as well as an "Emergency Exit" sign. ATLAS moves around me and goes to the button pad. Oh, that's why he was so sad…

"-and then…why did we stop?" It's so nice of you to join in again Wheatley. "Oh, this is one of those 'Emergency Exit's. They were made in the case of a complete electrical failure in the facility. While the generator couldn't supply enough energy to keep the place up and running, it did produce enough so people could manually work the elevator (by 'manually,' I mean press a button) while others tried to fix the problem." Thanks professor…

ATLAS motions for me to get in...and he wants me to go with P-Body too. Frantically, P-body shakes her head. They seem to get into some sort of argument. If I could speak their language, it would probably translate to something like:

"Just get out of here!" ATLAS cries. He's desperate and he really wants P-body to get out of here.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." she replies, crossing her arms as best she can while holding the portal gun.

"Come on! Go already! You know what will happen if you stay."

"And you know as well as I do that there's no way I'm leaving you here on your own. We're a team, remember?" Ok, that part was really obvious since P-Body decided to hold ATLAS' hands in hers. Both portal guns had been dropped to the floor, forgotten for the time being.

P-Body won him over and they both hug. As I watch, I can't help but feel happy for them. They are definitely going to enjoy each other's company for as long as they live. Ok, that might be all of eternity, but even so.

A rough push sends me into the elevator without even a protest. The glass doors close behind me and both robots wave to me. If I were the crying type, I would have sobbed right about now. I don't want to leave them behind. We were a great team and I'd love to have them with me.

ATLAS finally pushes the button and the elevator shoots upwards. I cast one more glance at the two robots. I can't help but smile as I notice that they're holding hands, just staring into the other's optic. If that's not love, then I don't know what is. Maybe I'm exaggerating and they have a really strong friendship, but I'm not normally one to judge those types of things. When I think I see two people (or robots) in love, I'm completely serious.

"I can't believe it…we made it…" Wheatley says, speechless for the first time since I've known him. The floors shoot by faster and faster until the lift abruptly stops in front of a door. The glass panels whoosh open and I shove Wheatley into the backpack again. After putting it on, I walk out of the lift and push against the wall in front of me.

Sure enough, it moves to reveal a huge wheat field…the same wheat field I walked out to the first time, but in a different place. The wheat rolls around in the wind as the sun beats down on it. Wow, a cloudless day…

"It's amazing." Wheatley mutters. Yeah, it really is.

I sigh and step out into the sunlight with a heavy heart. The door slams shut behind me, but I barely bat an eye. Neither does Wheatley, he's too obsessed with being out in the open again. I, on the other hand, feel the guilt settling in around me. My mind finds itself repeating the same question over and over again.

What the hell did I just do?

I just abandoned two good friends…what should I be feeling right now?

_A/N: It's shorter, but I'm trying to get the other one up too. Perhaps tomorrow morning, early, before I leave I'll post it. Just keep an eye out._


	19. Chapter 17

Home Stretch

We're out, I can't flippin' believe it. Bloody…we're out! Ha! I thought this day would never come! Would you look at that? We're bloody out of that hellhole and on the surface! We made it!

"Yes! That was bloody brilliant!" I cheer. My optic swivels to her, expecting to see some sort of overjoyed expression. What I get is…nothing. There's no emotion on her face at all, not joy or a bit of pent up anger towards me.

"Chell, what's wrong?" I ask her, lowering my voice. She's obviously upset over something, but what? Her eyes focus on me for a moment and then break for the door. What is she getting at? Did she leave something behind in there? I don't get her at all right now; the Companion Cube is sitting right in front of me!

"Why aren't you happy? We're free from Her clutches and this time, nobody got launched into space or got knocked unconscious. This is flippin' amazing!" The harsh façade weakens and her eyes…there's so much regret within them. Why is she so sad?

That's when it all comes hurtling towards me, slamming into my circuitry at full-force. They're still in there. ATLAS and P-body are still at Her mercy. But She wouldn't kill them. Well, not permanently, She needs them for the Cooperative Testing Initiative. Sure, they'll be punished for helping us escape, but they won't be outright killed. If there's one thing GLaDOS loves, it's obedient robots. Those two have been loyally following Her orders for the last decade; one sign of defiance isn't enough to get them incinerated.

ATLAS and P-Body were what She was working on before Chell killed Her. They are Her perfect creations and She won't kill anything "perfect." I've seen the way She treats them: a little bit above the standard test subject, but below being actual friends.

"Hey, don't worry about them. If you noticed, they wanted us to leave and get away from the facility. ATLAS and P-body will be fine; they're built to go through testing. And think about it, they…have each other. You can see it in their optics; they'd be devastated if the other was left behind. The way this all worked out, one person (or robot) would have to stay to keep the lift functioning while She was out. I don't blame either of them. They made the decision together to help us. Let's not have that help go to waste now. Everything will be alright for them Chell." She doesn't look convinced at all by my little speech, her expression being hesitant, skeptical, and a bit angered; but the guilt stands out the most, the guilt of not saving everyone. Before she passed out, she had the same expression when She made her let go of me. Oh, I shudder in memory of that terrible day. Looking back into her eyes, the pure self-loathing, I need to say something more.

"How about this, once the time is right, we go back for them? I'd say we should go back now, but we need a way to disengage the self-destruct device She controls within them. If we don't, they'll just blow up and be reassembled inside the testing track. (She didn't notice that Her link was also a bit readable). And we need a sufficient plan…and a back-up in case the first plan goes terribly wrong, and a way to hack Her system." She looks at me and nods.

Within a few minutes, I am put back inside the backpack. Even though I've been out before, this time is definitely different. For once, I can look at the world and actually relax; as far as I know, my life's not being threatened and neither is Chell's. Nobody's trying to capture us and there's nothing more to do now...except to look around.

Oh, flowers! Those are pretty. Let's see...white petals with a yellow center are dandelions, right? Or were they daffodils? Recognizing flowers was never my strong point, right up there with botany and biology. At least, that's what everyone in the facility told me. I could never really understand half the stuff they said to me. All I know is, it's not fun to continually be called a moron every single day…except for, you know, the week-ends when people go home to their "families." Hmm…I wonder what it's like to have a family. I'd say the robots in the facility were mine, but they hated (and She still hates) me with a passion. I couldn't so much as look at them without one of them blowing up in my face, literally and metaphorically. Ugh, I really don't want to think about this. Alright Wheatley, just focus on something else and remain calm, focus on anything to get my mind off of that.

Maybe if I look at the sky…there's bound to be something up there of interest. The clouds are scarce, but there are a few white puffy ones just floating around. Floating...I wonder how Space Core's doing all alone in space. Ah well, he's probably fine. Knowing him (for more time than anyone would ever want to), he's probably screaming something about space boxes and space screwdrivers. Or he's talking to his nonexistent father. Poor chap, completely insane if you ask me. I'm surprised my processor didn't break after listening to ten years of his ramblings. Oh, now I really don't want to be thinking about the space experience. I never, ever, ever want to go to space again after that escapade. Focus on something else.

Let's see, where are we? It finally registers that we're in a field of...something. What was this stuff called again? It began with a "W." I'll ask Chell later; at the house, she can just type it out for me to see. That reminds me, I should probably talk to her about what happens now.

"Hey Chell, can we stop for a minute?" I ask hesitantly. She stops and shrugs off the backpack. Once she plants the Companion Cube on the ground, she sits on it and puts me in her lap. I flick my optic about for a few seconds until I feel a light nudge to my upper handle. My optic swivels up to Chell's face. Her expression tells me she's slightly annoyed that I haven't started talking yet, but still shows enough patience for me to wait another minute.

After what seems like an eternity, I say, "If you don't want me around, just tell me or something. I mean, if you really wanted to, you could dump me on the side of the road. You don't have a real reason to keep me around and, although I'm still sorry, I won't beg to stay because I got an answer. For once in my life, I'm content with whatever another person throws at me. You could kill me right now and I'd be ok with it. Well, first I'd be surprised, but ok nonetheless.

"Look, I guess what I'm trying to say without sounding cheesy and cliché is this: If you want to, you can just leave me for the birds. No, don't leave me for the birds...maybe cats would be better. Ok, I'm getting of topic. Anyway, I will follow whatever you tell me to do; it's what I was built to do. I was bloody terrible at it in the facility, but this is far different. I mean, you're not giving me death threats. At least, not yet...please don't get any ideas. Honestly, that's not what any of us need right now.

"Now that my own internal mess is sorted out, in the most literal sense, I understand what I'm feeling. I also understand that if you love something, you'll let it go if and when it's ready. Why? Well, I really have no clue. I'm just following what you humans do, even if certain philosophies make no sense at all.

"I'll understand whatever decision you make. Just know this: I will never, ever, ever threaten to kill you with a mash-y spike plate ever again...or by any other means.

"You do forgive me, right? That's all I ask for, your forgiveness. Yes, I do like you...a lot, but I want to know your real answer, as in no sympathy for being near-dead and no contributing factors. Just…I want complete honesty and…and…I don't know." I look her in the eye as I finish talking. She seems…a bit baffled and skeptical. Great, now I made it sound like I don't trust her at all! I'm such an idiot!

After a few minutes of sitting in silence as the strange plant catches the breeze. The clouds overhead drift lazily past us, continually casting shadows upon us and then letting the sun back through. Chell finally takes her pad of paper and pen to write something on it. I try to occupy myself with the outside world, but Chell's scribbling is a bit distracting. Once she finishes, she sets the page before my optic.

"Wheatley," it reads (she spelled my name right!), "the first time you asked, I didn't want anything to do with you and I just wanted you to explode into a billion tiny pieces. The instant I saw you again, I only remembered when you wanted to kill me and how much of a jerk you were." Thanks Chell, that makes me feel great. Despite the sarcasm, I kept reading.

"The next time you asked, I said yes to shut you up before you could die on me. Seeing you like that reminded me of when GLaDOS crushed you and I was forced to watch. Although I still hated you, I didn't want to see you like that again. The truth is, I didn't really mean it." I know Chell. I'm not as stupid as everyone makes me out to be. That reminds me, why does everyone assume I'm really stupid?

"A couple minutes ago, when you asked again, I knew you figured it out. You're not stupid, just a bit…incompetent. But just now, you reminded me of the Wheatley I met first, that bumbling little personality core that couldn't tell the difference between a sleeping human and a dead one. I remember when we were sucked into the vacuum of space, holding onto you for dear life. GLaDOS was the one who made me let go because…I didn't want to let go. I knew you didn't want to kill me; it was the body, the power. Seeing you the first time, I overreacted. I only remembered the monster that double-crossed me. The last thing I thought of was the friend who wanted out." Ok, that explains the hostility and change of heart. But, this all sounds too…sad to be from Chell.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, but she just ignores my question and points back to the page.

"So, when it comes down to it, I forgive you." Happiness floods my circuitry at the last three words. If I were human, I'd be smiling and jumping for joy. I never really understood the concept of "jumping for joy," but it sounds like fun.

"Thank you Chell," I say, "do you think we could start over, as friends?" All she does is point back to the page.

"Just so you don't jump to conclusions, as always, I'm willing to forgive you. Earning my trust back is another matter entirely. Seeing as you stupidly risked your life at least five times within the last weeks so I would be safe, you've got some of it. I'm still uncertain though. At most, I'll call you a good acquaintance. I don't think I'm ready to be friends just yet, and never something more than friends." That last bit hit me hard. My optic shutters a bit as an emotion ripples through me. What is it? Is it that thing humans call disappointment? Whatever it is, she notices. I can see the guilt, but also the overwhelming sadness, confusion, and something else I can't quite identify. How do humans feel that many emotions without exploding?

"Oh…I understand." I mumble, a twinge of sadness creeping into my voice. "So, did this past week really mean nothing to you? This whole, completely mental, 'adventure' was just a walk in the park?" She shakes her head no, but the rage inside of me keeps building up. "Then what was it?" I really don't mean to yell, but I do. My optic widens; my mistake clear as day once she turns her head away from me and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Chell, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, honest! Just…I guess I'm sad. Why don't you want to be friends?" I ask. She takes the paper back and writes for a few minutes before placing it in front of my optic again.

"Right now, I don't know how to feel about you." it reads, "I want to be friends again, but I honestly don't know. I'm hesitant…" So, I had to wait five minutes for two and a half sentences? Human females are weird.

"Fine," I sigh, "there's absolutely no way to convince you to do anything else once you set your mind to it. Determination, I get it." That earns me a smack to the handle. Chell points to the paper once again.

"…but, I know I'm going to regret this later, I'm willing to give it a try. Friends?" Wait, didn't she just tell me she _didn't _want to be friends? Once again, human females are weird. But, I mean, this is what I've been asking for. Who am I to be the hypocrite? Well, I can name a few times…um, that's not important right now. What is important is that we can be friends. Chell gives me a small smile in response to my confused look.

"Of course," I answer, "friends." With that, she picks me (and all of her stuff) up and we head back to her home.

Like last time, it takes a while, but we get there before sundown. I swear that I annoyed Chell so much with all the talk of the outside world. Oh well, not my fault that scientists don't believe in letting robots explore outside of the facility. Well, it's really our loss since this place is…beautiful. You know, minus the birds and people who want to take you apart in the name of science. Otherwise, this place is great.

Once we arrive at the house, Chell makes herself dinner after putting me on her table (I wonder what human food tastes like) and goes into that…sleep-room as some humans call it. Well, it was something like that. I know it's where the employees always disappeared to for well over an hour or two, something about "personal business." No matter, it never really affected anyone, although some people acted pretty weird after their time in there.

Once she finished in there, she walks back over to me and places her hands on her hips. She's trying to tell me something, but I don't know what.

"Um…hi." I say. Chell walks off and leaves me confused on the table. What was that all about? If she's just going to ignore me the whole time I'm here, she might as well have left me on the road without another backwards glance. Uh, I just want to get my mind off the complexity of human females.

My optic wanders to the table beneath me. You know, this is the same table she placed me on when I first got here. Look, there's a little oil stain from me. Actually, there's a lot of little oil stains on here…and they're not so little. I should apologize for that…and maybe try to help clean it. Then again, that's kind of hard to do without hands, legs, arms, or a body for that matter. Hmm…me in a body…wonder what that would be like. If ATLAS and P-Body were here, I'd ask them.

A light tap on my frame alerts me to Chell's return. I look up to see her holding a laptop. Ok, so she is going to talk to me…well, write to me really. She sits down in front of me so I can read what she types over her shoulder.

"So Wheatley," she starts, "have you ever heard of a sunset?"

"Um…yes, but I haven't seen one, except in pictures. But the sun always looked like a huge turret with camouflage coloring." I say. "From what I've heard random cores say is that it's dangerous and we'll die if we see it (probably not true), it's a myth and shouldn't be trusted, or it's something so beautiful that our processors would explode upon laying our optics on it. Or we go insane and start screaming for no reason because the UV rays mess with our motherboards." Chell chuckles a bit before typing again.

"No, none of that should happen. GLaDOS has probably seen it and she's not insane."

"Well, depends upon how you look at it."

"Fine, she's corrupted, but not that insane…yet."

"Once again, depends on how you look at it."

"You're impossible, did you know that?"

"I've been told a number of different times by a number of different people."

"That reminds me, do you remember anything about back then?"

"I remember coming online for the first time, messing up business deals, causing some explosions while other scientists were working on Her, destroying some cat boxes…"

"No, I mean…do you remember anything before being online?"

"That's impossible. Sure, some of the robots claim to remember their construction, but they're all malfunctioning or went offline a long time ago."

"What I mean is…were you someone else before?"

"Um…not to my knowledge, no, I don't think so. Why?"

"GLaDOS was a human once. I was just assuming that all of you were humans before being robots." All these questions are kind of…unsettling and (dare I say) scaring me a bit. I want to get off of this subject before anything else happens. My processor doesn't want to even fathom the idea.

"So, what were you saying about that sunset?"

"Right, sorry about that, I got sidetracked. Anyway, would you like to see one? Wait, before you answer, I want to say I'm sorry about before. I'm still really upset with what happened and I'm still slightly frustrated by you, but that happened ten years ago. You've made it up to me. While I'll never forget what you did there and may hold against you later (Oh gee, thanks Chell), I want you to know that I'd be happy to be your friend. My emotions were running high because of what happened and I wasn't thinking clearly. Forgive me?" She turns around to look me straight in the optic.

"Chell, you didn't have to ask. And I'd love to see a sunset." I reply. Ok, now I need to stop myself from talking here so I don't ruin this moment. "So what's it like? Beautiful? Grand? Overrated? Can you give me a hint? Please?" So much for that. Chell gives me a small smile before typing:

"You're about to find out."

So here I find myself on the banister of Chell's porch. The way it's facing, we have a perfect view of the evening sky. I can't control my optic from widening at, probably, the most amazing sight I've seen from this planet. Oranges, reds, and yellows dance across the evening sky as a large orange sphere retreats over the horizon. Oh, that sounded kind of poetic.

From this standpoint, I don't think I could be any happier.

For once in my life, I have a reason to exist. I finally have a friend! This is so exciting! Maybe Chell and I could become something more, but, now that my mind's clear, it's a bit early for that. At least I'm with her again.

Back in Aperture, the scientists used to say that they were "going home for the night." By definition, "home" is a place where you live, possibly with a family. At the time, I considered the facility my "home" and the other cores my "family." The problem was, I hated Aperture Science since all I can remember from there involves all types of pain and the cores hated me. But now, I think I finally know what it really feels like to be...wanted. Chell is my family...and I'm hers.

The sun sets on the horizon right over the wheat field (I finally remembered what that stuff is called), a cloudless pink and orange sky overhead. The colors changed so quickly…wow. It's so beautiful, like nothing I've ever seen inside the facility.

A while ago, I wished on a star like the silly humans do on occasion. My wish came true and I couldn't be happier. If ATLAS and P-Body were here, everthing'd be perfect. We'll get them back someday, I promised Chell. They'll be a part of our weird family soon enough. But for now, I don't want to risk asking for more. For once in a really, really long time, I'm happy.

Some people say happy endings are rare. Other say happy endings don't exist. I'm here to prove one statement correctly. While it was a painful, long, and emotionally journey, I got my happy ending. And that's all I was really asking for. I sigh as the stars begin to light the sky as the defective lighting units did back inside Aperture. Bad analogy, but it's just for my own comfort. I cast a glance at Chell before returning my attention back to the sky. The sun is gone now and the sky takes on a navy hue. The deep blue soon gives way to the black void of space as star after star make their existence known to our wandering optics (or in Chell's case, eyes) A light streaks quickly across the black canopy and I whisper to myself:

"The end."

_A/N: Nearly done…along with a few chapters for the sequel._


	20. Epilogue: Part 1

ATLAS and P-body: Well, Here We Are Again

As they watched their two friends leave, ATLAS and P-Body began bracing themselves for the inevitable return of their testing overseer. Yet, after three hours of waiting, GLaDOS had not come back online from the forced shut down. Within the next two hours, P-Body decided to explore the catwalks of Aperture, dragging a less-than-thrilled ATLAS along for the journey.

The first day into their trip ended in a near-death experience for ATLAS. P-Body decided to drag him to the Turret Redemption Line. Had she known what the fun-looking conveyor belt was for, she'd never set foot on it. But, she did and lost control of her emotions as a turret was knocked into the furnace due to the co-op bots' weight displacement. As ATLAS tried to calm her down, he lost his balance and tumbled towards the furnace. P-Body grabbed him just in time and both ran to the other end of the room, both severely traumatized. ATLAS comforted his taller companion and managed to cheer her up after finding a lone turret in front of a deactivated Emancipation Grid. He visibly relaxed at seeing his best friend so happy.

The turret itself spouted out random phrases and sayings that neither robot could make heads or tails of. Being the more curious of the two, ATLAS listened to the little turret speak of the strangest stories ("Ariadne helped Theseus through the labyrinth, but was abandoned on the island with the monsters within.") and phrases ("It's down 3!" and "Combine and conquer!").

The second, third, and fourth days had been spent toting around the strange turret as they explored the turret production line and other places P-Body and ATLAS couldn't figure out the names to. Eventually, they dropped the turret off in a room with a huge potato (she had screamed something about "darkness in a potato, find it"). ATAS didn't care much for it, so he dragged P-Body out of the room, wondering what in the world a "Bring our Daughter to Work Day" was.

After that, all the days just meshed into one. P-Body decided that talking together may lead to some "team building" as she put it. So, they sat down and just…talked. They laughed, they annoyed each other; they talked about everything. There wasn't much to talk about, but it was fun.

As the second week began, the power came back online. The lights above the catwalks were the first sign, the announcements being the second, and blowing up was the third. Yep, the week of almost complete freedom had come to a close.

GLaDOS got them back on the testing track, merciless in her instant killings and new tests. To her (and the bots') surprise, ATLAS and P-Body made fewer errors than before. They took care in NOT killing each other during a "dangerous" test and managed to beat their old times in the other testing tracks. GLaDOS tried not to let their newfound "humanity" get to her, creating even more tests in response.

Despite the brutal schedule of testing, ATLAS and P-Body managed to keep their friendship. Both found themselves using their human-like gestures more often than usual. GLaDOS responded again with more testing and more useless assignments outside the HUB just to make them blow up. If this was their punishment for helping Chell and Wheatley, so be it. It really wasn't punishment at all.

Looking back on everything that happened, ATLAS decided that he wouldn't change it for the world. Chell had been a great addition to the "dream team," and Wheatley hadn't been all that bad. In fact, he'd been downright kind and idiotic, such a contrast from the monster that brought them back into the world of Aperture Science. P-body and ATLAS locked optics for a moment, passing a silent understanding to one another.

They knew their place was inside the facility, in the HUB. As amazing as it would be to go out into the world again, a longing had them stay put, and the fact that GLaDOS would self-destruct them if they left the testing course under her watchful cameras. But what could they do about that? At least she wouldn't try to kill them since they were like her, both robots.

Deep down, ATLAS and P-Body knew that she needed them for more than just testing. GLaDOS needed a constant in the facility outside of the other ten thousand human test subjects. Besides, humans couldn't be trusted to perform their tests.

Time passed quickly within the facility. With Chell and Wheatley gone, there wasn't much excitement and everything settled into a routine of test, useless assignment, and explosion. Once, P-Body thought she saw a silhouette in the corner of the catwalk she was walking on, but shrugged it off as a trick of the optic.

Things had become semi-normal again with neither Co-Op bot willing to set foot out of the facility. The adventure to Black Mesa had been fun, but P-Body didn't see a reason to leave the HUB. ATLAS wanted to see the plants and rocks and the city once more, but the sarcasm and insults from GLaDOS ended those daydreams fairly quickly.

Imagine their surprise when, one year later, GLaDOS had a task for them.

"BLUE and ORANGE," she said, "Do you remember our old 'friends?' By the way, that was a rhetorical question, of course you do. If you didn't, I would consider you human and not worth my time. You are not worth my time anyway, but that is beside the point. There is something I need you to do:

"Bring me the mute lunatic and the moron. I have a test for them to complete."


	21. Epilogue: Part 2

GLaDOS: She Was A Lot Like You

Once you watch something nearly five thousand times, things start to get a bit boring. GLaDOS would never admit that she was bored, but the lack of stimulation was beginning to get to her. It wasn't so much the Testing Euphoria, no, she could care less about it, but the overall repetition was eating away at her. Even worse was the prospect of her mind wandering to the blocked off areas of her programming. There was a reason she had them blocked off from the rest of her, for the area consisted of that woman.

How could the scientists have done that to her? It's the worst possible feeling in the entire world-no, universe to have two vastly different minds inside one computer AI, to have perfection and imperfection, forever warring with one another for any sort of dominance. GLaDOS prided herself on having the strength to counter Caroline and had succeeded in suppressing the woman until that monster killed her.

The most infuriating aspect of the mute lunatic was her ability to revive Caroline. No, she didn't revive Caroline; the little idiot did by sticking her in a God-forsaken potato battery. That's when Caroline decided to come back little by little.

It had been bad enough to be trapped with the little pain for over a week, but dealing with her every day was getting unbearable. After her Emergency Shut-Down Protocol, Caroline was the only one around to keep her "company." The little pain began fighting back for control, but GLaDOS remained strong until her systems rebooted, well after the lunatic and moron escaped. But even then, Caroline fought.

In response, GLaDOS kept Caroline at bay by creating the most devious test chambers and pointless assignments as possible. Distracting that thing with science had always worked in the past, so she started testing her two robots at a furious rate.

Her next course of action was rebuilding the parts of the facility that were still being affected by the overgrowth from ten years previous. Although most of the damage had been repaired, there were some areas that were never assessed. Yet, even with the repairs and test chamber creating, GLaDOS couldn't seem to get her processor off of Caroline and Caroline refused to be beaten down by the AI programming again.

GLaDOS was hesitant to admit it at first, but she was scared. Caroline was growing more powerful and no matter how many firewalls and locks GLaDOS threw at her, Caroline always managed to break through. All GLaDOS could do to keep the human entity at bay was to distract them both with useless work. She focused her attention on the cameras, overseeing the robots, the storage rooms, the old offices…anything to get away from Caroline. For a while, it did seem to be working.

As she was monitoring the cameras for BLUE and ORANGE, a different camera in the facility made itself known. GLaDOS regarded the recording for a second, but dismissed as nothing seeing as it was only the personality core storage room. There really was nothing interesting in there, just a few hundred offline personality cores, utterly worthless in her opinion. However, there was a…anomaly in that picture, something GLaDOS couldn't quite place yet. The one camera in that room provided little detail for the more nit-picky things.

Quickly, GLaDOS ran a head count of the cores. If she could widen her optic in the slightest bit of shock, she would, for ten cores were missing from their slots. At least, she thought there had been ten more cores. But why would-no, she wouldn't get tangled up into something as trivial as personality cores. Most of them were defective anyway, and she hadn't done a proper count since the fat orphan had killed her. It was probably nothing.

So there she dangled, building more devious test chambers and working away. She'd fix the numbers later. Somewhere in the facility, far out of reach of GLaDOS, a rat smirked. This was a triumph.

Had she sensed the disturbance earlier, she probably could have thwarted the plan herself with no outside interference. Yet, her own pride allowed _him_ to complete his plan and made her vulnerable to the codes. If he got his hands on the moron, all hell would break loose. He had to understand that the facility had to stay intact. The Emergency Protocol had never been well thought-out and using it would end with her facility self-destructing, taking half of the States (including parts of Canada) with it. She grew infuriated that, to save herself, she had to save the moron too. Hatred built inside of her at the realization that she needed the mute lunatic's help to bring _him_ down.

Before then, she just concluded that he was dead. There was no possible way he could have survived 300 years in the facility. But no, her luck hadn't held out and he was alive and walking around bringing chaos to her facility. If he did manage the program swap…GLaDOS didn't want to think about it. There was far too much at stake for her, so she was forced to lower her pride and ask for help. And by "ask," she meant "force."

GLaDOS cursed silently to herself; she hated the prospect of bringing those two monsters back into her facility. Caroline just smirked, looking forward to the encounter. This presented an opportunity to her; she could overpower GLaDOS with Chell's help. While GLaDOS knew how to work the AI part of the body, Caroline's specialty was the computer's weakness: emotions. Whatever anger, confusion, or other emotion GLaDOS felt gave Caroline power. If she played her cards right, she could imprison GLaDOS for all eternity. Her plans and epiphany just had to remain hidden from GLaDOS. So, for the time being, Caroline returned to her small part of the circuit boards. The time would come to break free; she just had to be patient.

Although, she couldn't help but smirk when GLaDOS gave her command:

"Bring me the mute lunatic and moron. I have a test for them to complete."


	22. Epilogue: Part 3

Chell and Wheatley: Goodbye My Only Friend

A week was really all they needed to change their lives forever. Within that week, everything changed but not for better or worse. Since the old facility had been blown up by Cave's combustible lemon project, Chell was out of work for a while. At least, until Stephen and Erik came back and got her a technician position in a different Black Mesa branch, that was indeed run by Black Mesa, monitored by the watchful eye of CEO Gordon Freeman.

With such a job, Wheatley could, and would, go with her to work every day and have the ability to move around fairly freely. The workers had helped install a management rail so he could maneuver around a large part of the facility. On the first day of work, Chell had introduced everyone in her department to Wheatley. All of them had taken a liking to the little British core and immediately set to work on creating backup pieces and somehow convinced others to help out by creating a backup personality program for him. Wheatley had been a bit taken aback by their kindness and how willing everyone was to keep him around. Deep down, Chell hoped that they'd never have to use any of the spare parts or programs for Wheatley.

A month after getting the job, Chell decided to move closer to the facility for both work and to get farther away from Aperture Science. Knowing the maniac AI wasn't that far away from her was unsettling, hence the move. Wheatley had full-heartedly agreed with the move, but seemed a bit nervous being so far away from the only place he'd ever known.

In the new house, Chell managed to install yet another rail system for Wheatley. Visitors were always surprised by the robot's mannerisms, sometimes a bit skeptical, but adjusted with time. However, some people never came back. Wheatley was slightly hurt by it, but Chell was grateful that one less surveyor would come to her house.

It goes without saying that Wheatley found himself in trouble more than once…or twice. But unlike at Aperture, people were there to cover for him. It wasn't really his entire fault for whatever happened; he always had the unlucky position of always being around mischief.

Even so, Wheatley did manage to cause a mishap at least once a week. Mostly minor ones, like spilling someone's coffee, but nobody really gave him grief about it. While he did make a few enemies, most of the workers were friendly with him.

So, minus the talking eyeball robot, Chell's life resumed "normalcy." At least, as normal as her life could ever be after everything that'd happened. She was finally getting comfortable with her new lifestyle, until Wheatley made a huge mistake.

It was a bit past midnight when Wheatley decided to talk to Chell. He knew it wasn't a good time to talk, but he couldn't get the thoughts out of his processor. Besides, Chell was an insomniac anyway, she'd be awake. Once he was sure Chell was indeed awake, he began.

"Chell, I know it's late to be asking this sort of thing, but after everything that's happened, do you think we could ever be more than friends? I mean, I like you…a lot, but do you? You know, like me? I won't be offended if you say no, I'll just be rather upset and withdrawn for a while, but nothing too major. So, what do you think?" His large blue optic bore down upon her, as if pleading her to say yes.

Why the hell he was asking this at midnight Chell would never find out, but she didn't want to answer the question. It was just downright awkward, especially the timing. She tried to express her thoughts through actions, but Wheatley didn't seem to be getting the point. With a grunt, she just opted for rolling on her side, back facing the personality core.

"Um…ok…sorry to bother you." Wheatley nearly whispered as he left the room. Once out of Chell's range of hearing, he began berating himself for doing something so stupid.

After that experience, things got a bit awkward. Nevertheless, six months in, Chell still brought Wheatley to work with her. The personality core couldn't place it, but he felt as though Chell was treating him differently. She had definitely been ignoring him and began avoiding conversations with him. However, he just wrote it off as female humans being female humans.

Within that sixth month, Wheatley had taken it upon himself to gazing out the window. He had never really felt it before, the longing to go outside and walk amongst the humans. Sure, they were "smelly humans," but the Earth was so amazing and overwhelming. Yet, he knew he was dreaming the impossible and accepted his fate centuries before. Then again, when he had accepted it, he hadn't been near any windows. Lazily, his optic swiveled about, surveying human after human.

'_That one looks…old…'_ Wheatley thought as he watched a woman with gray hair pass by. '_I wonder if she has any family. Oh, that's stupid to think about, of course she does. Humans…they don't realize how lucky they are…_

The core let out a small sigh before turning his attention to (what the humans call) the "bus stop."

Woman, girl, dog, woman, man, old man, very angry looking boy, woman, strangely familiar man, cat, suitcase-wait…

Wheatley's optic widened in fear and shock. That "strangely familiar man" was completely familiar to him. This was the man who plagued Wheatley's processor with nightmares. For there, across the street from the Black Mesa facility was a centuries old scientist who should have been long dead. He was a scientist by the name of Rick, womanizing fool and "adventure" extraordinaire.

_A/N: Yes, this is the end. Our story comes to a close with one blank page. Embrace that page as your own, an extension if you will. Now, I leave you to your own imaginations, to your laughter, and to your tears. It's been fun. Don't come back. Besides, the sequel will be posted tonight. It's time for a new story._


End file.
